Amour de Tueuses
by Lchoute88
Summary: Retrouvailles 1 an après la destruction de Sunnydale
1. Chapter 1

**Amour de Tueuses**

_**Résumé**__**:**__ Se passe 1 an après la destruction de Sunnydale. Pendant que chacun fait sa vie de son côté, une certaine Tueuse blonde semble quelque peu troublée par le manque de sa consœur-Tueuse qui, quand à elle, a bien changé sur certains points… sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de Buffy…_

_Faith travaille pour Angel à Wolfram&Hart en tant que Tueuse-professeur d'Art Martiaux et loge à l'hôtel Hypérion comme beaucoup de nouvelles Tueuses recrues. Buffy vit à Cleveland avec sa sœur Dawn et est agent de sécurité au Centre Commercial de la ville._

_**Casting**__**:**__ Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) Faith (Eliza Duchku) Willow (Alyson Hannigan) Kennedy (Iyari Limon) Dawn (Michelle Trachtenberg) Angel (David Boreanaz) Cordélia (Charisma Carpenter) Fred (Amy Acker) _

_Sélène (Victoria Pratt) Angie (Mila Jovovich) Patrick (George Clooney) Max (Taylor Lautner) Mégane (Megan Fox) Virginy (Leisha Haley)_

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Il était seulement minuit lorsque Buffy rentra chez elle après une patrouille. Sa jeune sœur qui ne dormait pas était assise derrière la table et mangeait une pizza.

**Buffy** **(La regardant surprise)** : Ben alors petite sœur… petite envie nocturne ?

**Dawn** **(Mangeant)** : Ch'avait faim. Comment cha ch'fait que tu rentre chi tôt ?

**Buffy** **(S'asseyant en face de sa sœur)** : La patrouille était trop ennuyeuse.

**Dawn** : Pas de vampires ?

**Buffy** : Ni vampires, ni démons… RIEN !

**Dawn** : Donc je devine que tu vas aller te défouler dans la cave comme d'habitude… ?

**Buffy** **(Souriant)** : Tu devines bien, en effet.

**Dawn** : Je ne te comprends plus...

**Buffy** **(Surprise)** : Comment ça ?

**Dawn (L'air de rien)** : En ce moment tu as des besoins inhabituels… Tu te défoule tous les soirs dans la salle de sport, tu bois une cafetière par jour, et je t'ai même surprise à manger des chips hier… Tu deviens comme…

**Buffy** **(L'interrompant)** : …STOP ! On va dire que je ne sais pas de qui tu allais parler et on en reparle plus, ok ?

**Dawn** **(Dépitée)** : Ok… mais tôt où tard tu devras m'en parler…

**Buffy** : Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle fait sa vie de son côté et je fais la mienne du mien. Ca s'arrête là. **(Se levant)** Bon j'y vais. A demain et te couche pas trop tard, tu as cours !

_ Elle partit alors à la cave sans donner le temps à Dawn de répliquer. Cette dernière soupira. Elle savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa sœur aînée et elle fut embêtée de ne pas pouvoir y changer grand-chose. « Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elles se fassent la tête de nouveau ? »

_Pendant ce temps à la cave : _

_ Buffy frappait dans le sac de frappe à n'en plus finir comme chaque soir où elle rentrait de patrouille. A chaque fois elle repensait à cette scène…

*****FLASH BACK*****

_ 1 an plutôt, devant le cratère de Sunnydale, Faith avait rejoint Buffy.

**Faith** : Hey B…

**Buffy (Se retournant)** : Hum ?

**Faith** : Je te dis au revoir, je me casse d'ici avec Robin.

**Buffy (Dépitée)** : Oh… et vous allez où ?

**Faith** : Sûrement à New York. D'après Rob', c'est l'idéal pour se battre contre des méchants.

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Oui, parait-il que c'est une ville à emmerdes.

**Faith** : Wow B… tu t'entends ? Tu parles comme moi, c'est pas bon ça !

**Buffy (Souriant amusée)** : Oui euh… ça doit être un truc de Tueuses.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Non Blondie, c'est un truc de Faith ! Et personne ne pique mes répliques ! Pas même ma sœur-Tueuse, comprendo ?

**Buffy (Faisant abstraction à tout sauf une chose)** : Sœurs-Tueuses… ouais.** (Elle fronça les sourcils)** Si tu le dis.

**Faith (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Ca va pas, B ?

**Buffy (Relevant d'un coup la tête)** : Si, si ! Tu… **(Elle s'interrompit sachant qu'elle allait en dire de trop)** Fais attention à toi alors.

_ La Tueuse brune avait l'air déçu mais ne le fit pas paraître à sa consœur.

**Faith** : Ouais comme d'hab… **(Se retournant)** A+… **(Plus bas :)** Girlfriend !

_ Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Blonde lui fasse une accolade en lui disant qu'elle allait lui manquer mais elle avait toujours cet espoir en elle… Un espoir qu'elle a laissé tomber en étant avec Robin. Buffy quand à elle, s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait mais d'un côté, cela ne servirai à rien car Faith avait désormais Robin… et ça avait l'air sérieux. La blonde les regarda partir tous les deux d'un air triste.

*****FIN DU FLASH BACK*****

_ … Et depuis ce jour, plus aucune nouvelle de Faith. Buffy aurait pu, elle aussi, lui en donner mais à quoi bon ? Si c'est pour entendre Faith parler de sa magnifique petite vie à New York avec son petit ami black, ce n'était pas la peine. De plus en plus énervée, Buffy frappa plus fort dans le sac…

_Dans la chambre de Dawn._

_ La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Et pourtant à 18 ans, Dawn n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle avait un petit copain qui était au courant de toute sa vie et qu'elle aimait, Ses études au lycée de Cleveland se passait bien, elle était parmi les premières de sa classe et en plus, elle vivait avec sa sœur. Sa sœur… justement, c'est elle qui la rendait presque insomniaque. Elle savait Buffy malheureuse pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler et elle savait qui en était la cause. Elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Après maintes réflexions, elle se leva du lit et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Elle se connecta à internet et écrivit un mail qu'elle envoya à Willow :

From : ''Dawn Summers''

To :

Date : Mon, 20 june 2004 1:00 a.m.

Salut Willow !

Je viens aux nouvelles. Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien ? Moi ça va, les cours se passent toujours bien et Max se comporte toujours comme un amour avec moi… bref… je t'envoie également ce mail car j'ai un petit problème avec Buffy… et ça concerne Faith. Toi qui es la meilleure amie de ma sœur, je pense que tu dois te douter de quoi je parle… ? J'aimerais qu'on en parle c'est urgent car je ne supporte plus de voir ma grande sœur malheureuse. Et je sais que toi et Kennedy pouvez m'aider. A ce propos comment elle va ?

Donnez-moi de vous nouvelles et aidez- moi à résoudre cette histoire qui, j'en suis certaine, date depuis presque 5 ans.

Bisous à vous deux.

Dawnie.

_ Espérant que son plan allait marcher, elle ferma l'ordinateur avec un sourire aux lèvres et alla se recoucher.

_Los Angeles, A l'Hypérion._

_ A trois heures du matin, Faith était au bord de la fenêtre en train de fumer une cigarette lorsque des bras viennent l'enlacer.

**« Tu viens te coucher, ma belle ? »**

**Faith (sèche)** : Non et tu ferais mieux de te barrer, Sélène !

**Sélène (S'énervant)** : Je vois. Maintenant que tu m'as baisé tu me jette, c'est ça ?

**Faith (Sans se retourné)** : T'as tout compris !

_ La blonde, furieuse, se rhabilla et partit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Faith** : J't'ai dis d'te tirer !

**« Faith, c'est Angel. »**

**Faith (écrasant sa cigarette) **: Entre, Soulboy ! **(Elle se retourna pour le regarder entrer.)** Moi qui croyais que t'avais le droit d'entrer partout dans cet hôtel, sans invitation…

**Angel** : C'est vrai… c'est par politesse que je frappe.

**Faith (s'asseyant sur son lit, les jambes croisées)** : Ok … que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**Angel (Désignant la porte de la chambre)** : Je constate que tu as encore fait partir une blonde en colère.

**Faith (Allumant la TV)** : Ouais. Encore une qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre « une relation sérieuse » et « un coup d'un soir ».

**Angel** : A quoi ça t'avancera de faire ça avec chaque blonde que tu croises ?

**Faith (Offensée)** : J'te demande pardon ?

**Angel** : Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais Faith ? Crois-tu que c'est comme ça que t'arrivera à l'oublier ? En couchant avec des filles blondes?

**Faith** **(Se levant, agacée)** : C'est pas tes affaires, Soulboy.

**Angel** : Peut être… mais en attendant tu es en train de te détruire et tu ne le vois même pas. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la souffrance que tu t'inflige.

**Faith** **(Enervée)** : Et quoi ? Que veux tu que je fasse ?

**Angel** **(Partant)** : Que tu arrête de te faire du mal et que tu lui donne de tes nouvelles, pour commencer.

_ Lorsque le vampire fut partit suite à ces derniers mots, Faith se ralluma une cigarette, énervée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Buffy, jamais elle n'a cessé d'y penser… et ce, depuis le 12 avril 1999… mais tellement de choses se sont produites depuis ce temps. Le fait qu'elle ait tué un homme, qu'elle ait fait du mal à Buffy et ses amis, son séjour en prison, son retour à Sunnydale, sa relation avec Robin qu'elle entreprenait pour tenter de rendre jalouse la blonde… Voilà maintenant 1 an qu'elle avait jeté Robin et qu'elle ne couchait qu'avec des femmes blondes. Pour elle, c'était clair : elle n'avait aucun avenir avec Buffy.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour faire cesser ses pensées qui la menait toujours vers la Tueuse blonde.

_Le lendemain, à Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Dawn était en train de manger ses céréales lorsque Buffy la rejoignit dans la cuisine, sortant de la cave avec la même tenue que la veille et des cernes aux yeux.

**Buffy (avec une petite voix)** : Bonjour.

**Dawn** : Salut. T'as dormie dans la cave, où quoi ?

**Buffy (Se servant du café) **: Dormir est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt que je somnolais.

**Dawn** : Hum hum. **(L'air de rien)** 'Pour ça que tu bois du café…

_ Buffy allait répliquer quand l'arrivée brusque de Willow et Kennedy juste devant elle, l'en empêcha.

**Willow (Tenant la main de Kennedy)** : Salut la compagnie !

**Buffy (Sursautant)** : Will ! Tu m'as fais peur ! **(Elle sauta au coup de son amie)** Tu m'as manqué ! **(Puis elle se recula pour faire face à Kennedy)** Salut Kennedy.

**Kennedy** : Salut.

**Buffy (Pensées : « Pantalon en cuir, débardeur blanc… mon dieu elle me rappelle elle ! »)**

**Dawn (Se précipitant sur Willow)** : Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue !

**Willow (En souriant)** : Moi aussi Dawnie.

_ Pendant que la jeune fille alla dire bonjour à Kennedy, Buffy regarda sa meilleure amie attentivement.

**Buffy** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Willow (Cherchant une excuse)** : Euh… ben en fait… moi et Kennedy sommes en vacances pendant une semaine alors on en a profité pour venir… désolé d'être apparut comme ça, à l'improviste.

**Buffy** : Ce n'est rien, vous êtes les bienvenues ! **(En souriant)** Tu arrives à te téléporter alors ça y'est…

**Kennedy (Se collant à Willow, fière)** : Et ouais ! C'est ma sorcière bien aimée !

**Dawn** **(L'air de rien)** : Ben vous avez qu'à rester quelques jours ici… **(Elle regarda sa grande sœur)** pas vrai Buffy ?

**Buffy** : Bien sûr que oui ! Ca fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu… **(Elle regarda Willow)** On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

_ Willow lui sourit alors en guise de remerciement. Lorsque les deux femmes installèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre d'amis, il était ensuite temps pour Dawn d'aller au lycée.

**Dawn** : Buffy, tu vas travailler ?

**Buffy** : Non, j'ai ma journée…

**Dawn** : Ah ok… euh… Willow, tu veux bien m'emmener au lycée ?

**Willow** **(Souriant)** : Pourquoi pas mais je n'ai qu'un moyen de transport, c'est le plus rapide et je ne pense pas que…

**Buffy** : … Will, tu prends ma voiture !

**Willow (Continuant sa phrase, regardant Dawn)** : … que ta sœur soit d'accord… **(A Buffy, moqueuse :)** Alors ça y'est tu as enfin le permis ? Tu n'as encore renversée personne, j'espère ?

_ Dawn et Kennedy éclatèrent de rire pendant que Buffy répliqua :

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Emmène là au lieu de te moquer de ta meilleure amie.

_ Willow sourit alors et se tourna vers Kennedy discrètement.

**Willow** : Je reviens dans 10 minutes, chérie… en attendant… tu sais ce que t'as à faire ?

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : C'est comme si c'était fait.

_ Elle embrassa sa sorcière longuement.

**Dawn** : Euh, les filles je suis encore là… **(Elle sourit)** Vous continuerez vos ébats après.

**Kennedy (Souriant malicieusement) **: La môme a raison ma puce… tu ferrais mieux d'y aller avant que je ne puisse plus répondre de moi.

**Buffy (Pensées : « La môme ? Mince, elle parle comme elle, c'est dingue. »)**

**Willow (L'embrassant rapidement)** : D'accord ma puce. Je t'aime.

**Kennedy** : Je t'aime aussi, ma déesse.

_ Willow partit alors avec Dawn pendant que Kennedy alla rejoindre Buffy au salon.

**Kennedy** **(S'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Buffy) **: Tu mattes quoi ?

**Buffy (Perturbée)** : Euh… je ne sais pas trop, je zappe.

**Kennedy (en souriant)** : Ok c'est cool.

_ Buffy était de plus en plus perturbée par sa façon de parler qui était pratiquement la même que la femme de ses pensées. Kennedy avait remarqué que son plan marchait à merveille. En effet, après réception du mail de Dawn, elle et Willow avaient établis un plan afin d'être déjà sûre que Buffy avait bien des sentiments profond envers Faith. Elle continua alors.

**Kennedy (L'air de rien)** : Dis Buffy… il ne te resterait pas un paquet de chips et une bière dans ton frigo par hasard ?

_ Cette question surprit la Tueuse blonde qui la regarda avec des grands yeux.

**Kennedy **: Quoi ? T'en a pas c'est ça ?

**Buffy (Réagissant)** : Euh… si, dans le placard du haut… et dans le frigo…

_ Kennedy se leva alors pour prendre une bière et le paquet de chips puis vînt se rassoir aux côté de la blonde.

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Au cas où dans 5 minutes tu me demande si j'ai un paquet de cigarettes chez moi, je te dis non tout de suite.

**Kennedy** **(Souriant intérieurement mais faisant la fille surprise)** : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

**Buffy (Hésitante)** : Disons que tu agis… comme elle… depuis ton arrivée.

**Kennedy (L'air de rien, ouvrant la canette de bière)** : Comme elle… ?

**Buffy (Toujours hésitante)** : Oui…

**Kennedy (Tentant)** : Comme… Faith, c'est ça ?

_ Buffy pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer rien qu'en entendant le prénom. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'entendait plus.

**Buffy** : Oui… comme elle.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'appeler « B ».

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Ouais… ça, c'est à elle et à elle seule. Mais… je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vous étiez pareil toutes les deux.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : On n'est pas pareil, Buffy… on a juste le même tempérament, c'est tout…** (L'air de rien)** : Tu as de ces nouvelles depuis la dernière fois, à Sunnydale ?

**Buffy (L'air triste)** : Non…

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Nous on en a de temps en temps…

**Buffy (Surprise, fronçant les sourcils)** : Ah oui ?

**Kennedy (Souriant de plus belle)** : Ouais, elle a écrit à Willow deux mois après Sunnydale et il y a 3 mois aussi. Et moi je l'ai eu au téléphone plusieurs fois.

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Je vois et… elle va bien ?

**Kennedy** : Tu connais Faith… « Cinq sur cinq ». Elle dit toujours ça quand je lui demande comment ça va.

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement) **: Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Et… **(Elle hésita)** comment ça se passe avec Robin ?

**Kennedy** : On dirait que tu n'es pas au courant…

**Buffy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Au courant de quoi ?

**Kennedy (Continuant de sourire)** : Faut te mettre à la page, Buffy… Robin est resté à New York et Faith est désormais à L.A. . Entre eux, c'est finit depuis longtemps ! Je croyais que tu le savais !

**Buffy (Ironiquement)** : Et ben non… Buffy est toujours la dernière à être au courant ! **(Plus sérieusement) **: Raconte-moi tout.

_ Kennedy était assez surprise quand à la demande de la blonde qui, elle-même était étonnée d'être autant à l'aise avec Kennedy pour parler de Faith. Elle parlait de Faith à personne. Pas même sa sœur… mais elle sentait que Kennedy la comprendrait mieux que personne concernant sa consœur Tueuse.

_Pendant ce temps, devant le lycée de Cleveland._

_ Willow venait de se garer devant le lycée et se mit à regarder Dawn en souriant.

**Willow** : Je crois que nous sommes en avance...

**Dawnie (Ravie)** : Pas grave, on va pouvoir parler toutes les deux. Alors vous êtes venue suite à mon mail ?

**Willow (Expliquant)** : Oui parce que ça me paraissait plus urgent que ça en a l'air. Sache que Faith n'est déjà plus avec Robin… elle est devenue… **(Marquant une pause)** une lesbienne à 100%.

**Dawn (Souriant)** : Ben c'est cool ! Il faut le dire à Buffy et…

**Willow (L'interrompant)** : Dawnie… je pense que ça va être dur… de les réunir, même très dur… **(Voyant le regard incompris de la jeune fille, Willow enchaîna :)** Kennedy aura beau agir comme Faith devant Buffy pour tester sa réaction et lui dire que Faith est lesbienne, je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose… D'après Angel, Faith picole, couche avec des femmes tous les soirs et elle les jette ensuite… et elles sont toutes blondes…

**Dawn (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Mais à quoi elle joue ?

**Willow (Soupirant)** : « Want, Take, Have » … je t'en dis pas plus là-dessus.

**Dawn (Baissant la tête)** : Non, c'est bon… je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais… Buffy…

**Willow** : … En ce qui concerne ta sœur, ça ne sera pas plus simple. Elle repousse ses sentiments car Faith est une femme. Au plus profond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle l'aime mais on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour le nier. Quant à Faith, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir Buffy alors elle fait tout pour l'oublier en couchant à droite à gauche.

**Dawn (Râlant)** : La poisse ! Elles sont incompréhensibles toutes les deux… il y a 5 ans c'était des pires ennemies, elles se tapaient tout le temps dessus et maintenant elles s'aiment mais elles préfèrent tout de même continuer à se haïr…

**Willow** : Il n'y a pas de barrière entre la haine et l'amour, Dawnie.

**Dawn** : Ouais… les deux là c'est : « je t'aime, moi non plus ».

**Willow (Amusée)** : Ca, oui… **(Elle regarda le lycée et vit quelques jeunes gens arriver.)** Bon, ben ça va être l'heure, on dirait **(Puis elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'un jeune adolescent brun les regardait en souriant)** Tu connais ce garçon, Dawnie ?

**Dawn (En souriant)** : Oh que oui, je le connais… **(Elle regarda Willow, légèrement rouge)** c'est mon petit copain.

**Willow (Souriant)** : Le fameux Max… tout s'explique. **(Elle vit que le jeune homme s'approchait de la voiture)** Il est assez mignon je dois dire…

**Dawn** : Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne prends pas les plus moches.

_ Willow lui sourit alors et elles sortirent de la voiture. Dawn se précipita sur Max pour l'embrasser, devant le regard attendrit de la jeune sorcière.

**Willow (Pensées : « Qu'ils sont mignons ! C'est fou ce que Dawn a grandit… une vraie jeune femme, désormais. »)**

_ Après quelques « tu m'as manqué » et « je t'aime », Dawn se tourna vers Willow, tenant la main de Max.

**Dawn (Intimidée)** : Max, voici Willow. Willow-Max.

**Max** **(Lui tendant la main)** : Enchantée madame.

**Willow** **(Lui serrant la main)** : Mademoiselle, s'il te plait.

**Max** **(Gêné)** : Oh… pardon…

**Willow (Légèrement surprise de la politesse du jeune homme)** : Euh, ce n'est rien. **(Elle regarda Dawn)** Bon, je viens te chercher après tes cours ou ce jeune homme te ramène ?

**Dawn** : Il me ramène jamais à la maison, Buffy ne veut pas… parce que Max a une moto… donc tu peux venir me rechercher ce soir si tu veux.

**Willow (Souriant)** : D'accord Dawnie. A ce soir.

_ Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture pour repartir, Max regarda Dawn attentivement.

**Max** : C'est elle, la sorcière-déesse ?

**Dawnie (Fièrement)** : Voui.

**Max (Plaisantant)** : Ben j'essayerai de ne pas trop l'énerver alors… je veux pas finir en crapaud ou autre.

**Dawn (Le tapant légèrement à l'épaule)** : T'es bête. **(Elle le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée) **Aller viens, on va être en retard en cours sinon.

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Kennedy venait de raconter à Buffy tous ce qu'elle savait sur Faith. Lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé que Faith était devenue lesbienne, Buffy était très étonnée. Elle qui s'envoyait en l'air qu'avec des hommes, voila maintenant qu'elle le fait avec des filles ! Une partie de Buffy était rassurée et l'autre partie disait « Arrête Buffy ! Faith est une femme ! Et tu n'es pas comme ça… même si… Dieu que j'aime son côté rebelle autant que son visage ténébreux… Et elle a beau avoir pris du poids la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça lui allait plutôt bien … j'aime quand elle m'appelle « B », quand elle me fait ses sous-entendus même si ça a le don de m'agacer. J'aime le parfum qu'elle porte… et j'aime surtout son cuir qui la forme bien la où il faut et… STOP ! Buffy arrête ça de suite… mon dieu mais c'est de Faith que je parle ! Faith ! La Tueuse renégate, celle que j'ai tant détestée et… mon dieu je ne sais même plus ce que je dois penser… ! »

**Kennedy** : Buffy ? t'es toujours là ?

**Buffy (Réagissant)** : Hein ? Euh… excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : J'ai vu ça, ouais.

**Buffy** : Désolé… je… 'Faut que j'aille me défouler. **(Elle se leva et regarda Kennedy)** Tu sais, tu peux t'entraîner, si tu veux. J'ai fais de la cave une salle de sport.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : En effet, je pense que parfois ça me fera pas de mal de m'entraîner un peu.

**Buffy** : Toi et Will faites comme chez vous. Je descends.

_ Elle partit alors à la cave laissant Kennedy soupirer.

**Kennedy (A elle-même)** : Et ben c'est pas gagné !

_ Willow entra au même moment et rejoignit sa petite amie sur le canapé pour l'embrasser et ensuite la regarder attentivement.

**Willow** : Alors, ça a donné quoi ?

**Kennedy** : Quedal ! Pourtant je voyais bien que ça la troublait quand j'agissais comme Faith et on a même commencé à parler d'elle alors que je parie qu'elle ne parle de Faith à personne mais malgré ça, j'avais beau lui dire qu'elle était lesbienne et lui laisser entendre qu'il y avait un espoir…ben elle n'avait aucune réaction. A croire qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même ou je n'sais quoi.

**Willow (Soupirant)** : Je pense que Buffy refuse d'admettre d'aimer une femme… et surtout Faith et le fait qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe quelle blonde n'arrange pas les choses.

**Kennedy** : Ouais… ben on va faire vite pour arranger tout ça…** (Elle se leva et regarda son pantalon)** Et je vais commencer par changer de tenue parce que le cuir moulant… c'est vraiment pas mon style. J'sais pas comment elle fait.

**Willow (Souriant malicieusement) **: Oh pourtant je te trouve très sexy, là dedans.

**Kennedy (Sensuellement)** : Ah oui… ?

**Willow (Se levant pour prendre Kennedy dans ses bras)** : Humm, tu n'as pas idée à quel point, ma puce.

**Kennedy (L'embrassant)** : Et bien tu vas me le montrer… **(Elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis)** et maintenant, ma belle.

_ Willow se laissa emporter par sa Tueuse en souriant, ravie.

_Pendant ce temps, à la cave :_

_ Buffy faisait quelques enchaînements de combat lorsqu'ensuite elle entendit des cris. Elle sourit, reconnaissant à qui appartenait une de ces voix puis soupira.

**Buffy** **(A elle-même)** : Ca à l'air si simple…

_ Elle soupira encore puis pris son portable et composa un numéro.

**# **_Wolfram&Hart, Harmony Kendal, j'écoute ?_

**Buffy** : Harmony, c'est Buffy !

**# **_Tiens tiens, la Tueuse ! Que puis-je pour toi ?_

**Buffy (Directe) **: Passes-moi Angel !

**# **C_'est-à-dire que le patron est en réunion très importante et…_

**Buffy (Agacée) **: Harmony, je me fou qu'il soit en réunion avec ces espèces de démons ou avocats de démons ou… **(S'embrouillant)** peu importe, passes le moi avant que je me débrouille pour venir t'embrocher !

**# **_Wow ok… je te le passe, patiente juste un instant._

**Buffy**: Bien !

_ La blonde patienta alors lorsque Harmony la mit en liaison avec Angel quelques minutes plus tard.

**# **_Salut Buffy. J'espère que c'est important pour que tu m'appelles, j'étais en pleine…_

**Buffy (Le coupant, agacée)**_ : _… réunion ! Je sais, Angel… ton espèce de secrétaire vampire me l'a dit_._

**# **_Tu as l'air contrariée …_

**Buffy (Enervée) **: Oui, je suis contrariée ! Même plus que contrariée, Angel ! **(Marquant une pause)** Elle travaille avec toi depuis presque un an et personne ne prendrait la peine de me prévenir ? Même pas toi ?

**# **_Buffy, calme-toi…_

**Buffy (De plus en plus énervée) **: Non Angel, je ne me calmerai pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

**# **_Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à sa vie à ce point._

**Buffy**: C'est pas ça, c'est… **(Ne trouvant pas ses mots)** Rahhh, tu m'agaces !

**# **_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Buffy ?_

**Buffy (Sans réfléchir) **: Son numéro de téléphone !

**# **_Tu me dérange à une réunion et me fais une scène pour au final avoir son numéro de téléphone ?_

**Buffy (Quelque peu hésitante) **: … oui…

**# **_Tu es sûre Buffy ?_

**Buffy **: Angel, donne le moi, s'il te plait !

**# **_Et que vas-tu en faire ?_

**Buffy **: Ca me regarde !

**# **_Je n'insiste pas dans ce cas mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu le veux._

**Buffy (Haussant les sourcils) **: Comment ça ?

**# **_laisses tomber. Son numéro est le 556-120-592._

**Buffy (Fronçant toujours les sourcils) **:Merci Angel. Je te laisse… désolée pour le dérangement.

**# **_Ce n'est pas grave Buffy, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien._

**Buffy** **(Soupirant légèrement)** : Oui… je sais. A+

**#** Salut …

''_Tut…tut…_''

_ Après avoir raccroché Buffy soupira encore en regardant le numéro qu'elle avait noté attentivement. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation elle le composa.

**#** Ouais ?

_ Ayant entendu sa voix, Buffy écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus. Elle ne put dire un mot et elle raccrocha aussitôt, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

**Buffy (Pensées : Mince… mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Ce n'est que Faith, pourtant !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Los Angeles, salle de sport de Wolfram&Hart._

_ Faith entraînait une dizaine de jeunes Tueuses en salle de sport lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel. Ayant constaté que ça avait raccroché, elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis rangea son portable dans sa poche sans réfléchir davantage, pensant que quelqu'un avait dû se tromper de numéro.

**Faith (Autoritaire)** : Hey les gonz', plus vite que ça ! Virginy, plus bas les fesses ! Et Mégane, les pompes sur les genoux, c'est pour les mauviettes alors sur les pieds comme tout le monde et tu m'en fais 10 de plus pour la peine ! Et on se bouge !

**Virginy (à Mégane, malicieusement)** : Ben alors ma jolie, besoin d'aide ?

**Mégane (Répliquant)** : Non et même si un jour j'en ai besoin, c'est pas toi que je viendrai voir !

**Virginy (Souriant)** : Dommage. **(Pendant que Mégane faisait des pompes, Virginy balada ses yeux le long de son corps)** Bien roulée…

_ Mais Mégane n'entendait rien. Faith par contre, entendait tous ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle avait souri suite à cette conversation, puis :

**Faith** : Puisque ça parle, je devine que vous n'êtes pas encore crevées donc ça sera 20 pompes de plus pour chacune !

_ Mégane foudroya Virginy du regard qui, quant à elle, la regardait toujours avec un grand sourire séducteur. Faith, ayant tout suivi, se remit à sourire, repensant un instant à Buffy et elle, il y à 5 ans. Elle savait que, parfois elle arrivait à agacer sa sœur Tueuse avec ses sous entendus et voyant que Mégane réagissait pareil avec Virginy, elle sourit légèrement d'un air mélancolique puis se re-concentra sur le cours…

… Et vers la fin du cours, Angel était entré dans la salle, attendant Faith. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui.

**Faith** : Hey Soulboy ! Tu viens me refaire une p'tite leçon de morale ?

**Angel** : Non, juste te dire que Buffy a appelé.

_ La jeune Brune marqua une pause, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'Angel venait de lui dire.

**Faith (L'air de rien)** : Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

**Angel** : Ne fais pas l'ignorante Faith. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle…

**Faith (Riant nerveusement)** : Non, je ne pense pas que tu saches. Et je m'en fou qu'elle t'ais appelé et de la raison pour laquelle elle l'a fait, ok ?

**Angel (Souriant)** : Même si c'était pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

_ Faith s'arrêta alors d'un coup, son cœur ne faisant qu'un tour. « C'était donc elle, au téléphone ? ». Mais elle resta de marbre envers Angel.

**Faith** : M'en tape, Soulboy !

_ Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Angel soupirer.

**Angel** : Les Tueuses… !

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers, chambre d'amis._

_ Epuisée, Willow s'était effondrée dans les bras de Kennedy en souriant largement. Elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Kennedy se mette à sonner. Elle se leva alors pour sortir son portable de son cuir et retourna dans le lit, en décrochant.

**Kennedy** : Ouais ?

_**#** K, C'est Faith !_

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Faith ! **(Elle regarda Willow qui souriait également)** Salut… ça va ?

_**#**__ Cinq sur cinq !_ _Et toi ?_

**Kennedy** : Tranquil ! T'appelle pour quoi ?

_**#** En fait…savoir si t'as des nouvelles de B…_

**Kennedy (Surprise)** : Buffy ? Ben… **(Elle hésita et constata que Willow était également étonnée)** en fait, moi et Willow sommes chez elle là et…

_**#**Ah ouais ?_

**Kennedy** : Ben ouais et… je t'avoue que je suis surprise que tu me demandes de ses nouvelles... tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. Son numéro est le 555-130-488.

_**#** Euh… ouai, ok… thanks K ! Kiss à Red !_

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : T'inquiète pas pour ça. A+.

_**#** Bye !_

''_Tut…tut…_''

**Kennedy (Raccrochant)** : Et ben ça, si je m'y attendais… !

**Willow** : Elle demandait des nouvelles de Buffy ?

**Kennedy** : Ouais ! Et ça me surprend… Faith qui n'a pas pour habitude de faire le premier pas vers les gens et qui a trop de fierté…

**Willow (Fronçant les sourcils)** : … la voila maintenant qui demande des nouvelles de Buffy… j'avoue que ça m'étonne venant de Faith.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Qui sait… peut être que ça va s'arranger sans que nous ayons besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Willow** : Oui, peut être…

**Kennedy (se collant à sa sorcière)** : On verra bien… en attendant, moi je profite d'être en vacances avec ma déesse.

_ Willow lui sourit, puis l'embrasse avant de s'endormir dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

_ Quand à Faith, après avoir raccroché, hésita longuement avant de se décider à envoyé un message à Buffy…

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs-Summers, chambre de Buffy._

_ La Tueuse blonde venait de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un texto. Perplexe, elle ouvrit son portable et lu le message :

**## Message reçu le : 20/06/04 à 10 : 41 a.m. de : 556-120-592**

_Salut B… Angel m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé. J'sais pas par où commencer et j'avoue que j'sèche pour une fois…J'pense que c'est toi qu'a du m'appeler tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après 1 an sans news ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_ Le sang de la blonde se glaça après lecture de ce texto venant de Faith. Elle ne su quoi répondre et se décida au bout de quelques minutes. Elle envoya le message et alla s'habiller.

_ Lorsque Faith rentrait à l'Hypérion, elle reçu la réponse de la blonde sur le chemin.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 10 : 45 a.m. de : 556-130-488**

_Salut Faith. Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas non plus par où commencer, après 1 an sans nouvelles… D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu ne m'as pas écrit alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !_

**Faith (Soupirant à elle-même)** : Et c'est repartit ! Encore la faute à Faith ! Putain B… !

_ Après s'être quelque peu calmée, elle lui répondit et rangea son portable dans la poche pour ensuite entrer dans sa chambre, une fois arrivée à l'hôtel Hypérion.

_ Buffy se séchait les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner de nouveau. Le cœur s'étant accéléré, elle alla lire le message.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 10 : 50 a.m. de : 556-120-592**

_Wow B, commence pas ! Je t'ai pas écris, toi non plus… on va dire que c'est notre faute, à toutes les deux et que c'est cool, ok ? Donc on reprend de 0… : « Hey B, comment qu'c'est depuis Sunnyhell ? »_

_ La jeune femme blonde sourit inconsciemment et répondit pour ensuite finir de sécher ses cheveux.

_ Faith se déshabilla pour se laver lorsqu'elle reçu la réponse de sa sœur-Tueuse.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 10 : 53 a.m. de : 556-130-488**

_Excuse-moi, tu as raison. Je vais bien, pas beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis un an. Je vis dans une maison avec Dawn à Cleveland sur la bouche de l'enfer (encore une fois), Je travail en tant qu'agent de sécurité au centre commercial et Dawn est au lycée… et pour toi ?_

**Faith (Souriant)** : Sacrée Blondie, je vois que tu parles toujours autant !

_ Elle continua de sourire et répondit avant d'aller sous la douche.

_ Buffy, qui préparait à manger, s'essuya rapidement les mains lorsqu'elle reçu un message.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 10 : 55 a.m. de : 556-120-592**

_Ok, c'est cool. Moi je suis à L.A. avec Angel, comme tu le sais déjà et j'entraîne les mini-Tueuses._

**Buffy (A elle-même)** : Directe et brève… comme toujours !

_ Elle secoua la tête en souriant légèrement puis lui répondit et continua de préparer la cuisine.

_ Faith sortit de la douche 15 minutes plus tard pour aussitôt lire le message qu'elle avait reçu.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 10 : 57 a.m. de : 556-130-488**

_Je vois que tu ne changes pas… toujours aussi évasive…_

_ La réponse de la blonde la fit sourire avant de répondre pour ensuite s'habiller et sortir de sa chambre.

_ Buffy continuait de faire la cuisine lorsque Willow et Kennedy étaient descendues, tout sourire.

**Willow** : Hey… on dirait que ma meilleure amie s'est découvert une nouvelle passion pour la cuisine ! Décidément tu m'étonnes de plus en plus, depuis ce matin.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Disons juste qu'en demandant aux mères des copines de Dawn certaines recettes depuis un an, je m'en sors désormais plutôt bien.

_ Elle continuait de sourire lorsque la sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit… ce qui fit sourire la sorcière et sa compagne, qui se doutaient de qui pouvait provenir le message. Buffy lut alors la réponse.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 11 : 15 a.m. de : 556-120-592**

_C'est surtout que je paye les messages, B. Si t'as Messenger sur Internet, t'as qu'à venir me parler vers 13h. Mon adresse : _

_J'te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire. A+._

_ La blonde fut surprise lorsqu'elle constata que la brune faisait un pas vers elle de cette façon. D'un coup gêné, elle regarda Willow attentivement.

**Buffy** : Heu Will… toi qui t'y connais en Internet, tu connais Messenger ?

**Willow (Souriant)** : Bien sûr, Buffy…pourquoi ?

**Buffy** : Ben… en fait… si tu pouvais me créer une adresse et que tu me montres parce que j'y connais rien alors…

**Willow** : Hum… d'accord, tu veux faire ça quand ?

**Buffy **: Ben on peut commencer tout de suite… si tu veux bien…

**Kennedy (Souriant largement)** : Si pressée !

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Disons que… les messages ne sont pas gratuits et Internet à l'air d'être un bon moyen de communiquer alors…

**Willow** : T'inquiète pas Buffy, je m'en occupe. T'as un ordinateur et Internet au moins ?

**Buffy** : Oui, Dawn m'a même crée une adresse e-mail mais je m'en sers jamais.

**Willow** **(A elle-même)** : Pas étonnant… bon, montres moi ça.

_ C'est alors que Buffy s'installa dans le salon devant son ordinateur, suivit par Willow et Kennedy qui ne cessaient de rire discrètement. Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, la rousse prit place à côté de Buffy et installa le logiciel Messenger.

**Willow** : Bon… première chose : installer le logiciel sur ton ordinateur. **(Elle cliqua à plusieurs endroits que Buffy tentait d'assimiler mais elle trouvait ça trop compliqué, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la sorcière)** T'en fais pas Buffy… avec l'habitude, tu sauras surfer sur Internet presque autant que moi.

**Kennedy** : Presque, oui… parce que personne n'est plus doué que ma déesse pour ça… et pour tout autre chose, d'ailleurs.

_ Willow rougit doucement aux paroles de sa Tueuses et lui sourit sous le regard attendrit de Buffy.

**Willow** **(Reportant son attention sur l'écran)** : Ok, c'est installé. Maintenant Buffy, il te faudrait une adresse…

**Buffy** **(Réfléchissant) **: Euh… **(Elle sourit doucement et pianota sur le clavier) **

.

**Willow** **(Souriant)** : Ok… Buffy the slayer… alors je me suis rajouté dans tes contacts ainsi que Kennedy. Je te montre comment on fait ainsi que les autres petites choses, d'accord ?

**Buffy (Légèrement perdue)** : Euh, ok…

**Willow** : Tu vas voir Buffy, c'est aussi simple que de tuer un vampire !

**Buffy (Amusée)** : Si tu le dis…

_Los Angeles, centre ville._

_ Pendant que Willow expliquait à Buffy les différentes façons de se servir d'internet, Faith, quand à elle, se promenait dans le centre commercial de Los Angeles. Elle s'arrêta au bureau de tabac pour s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes quand son portable se mit à sonner.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 11 : 45 a.m. de : 556-130-488**

_Voici mon adresse : _

_Je te laisse deviner ce que « hh » veut dire. A tout à l'heure._

_ La brune fronça aussitôt les sourcils, comprenant la signification de son adresse. Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes puis réagit d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit une femme crier à l'extérieur du magasin. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et couru aussitôt en direction des cris.

**« Il m'a volé mon sac ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »**

_ Faith suivit alors rapidement l'homme à la cagoule qui courrait et le souleva sans mal du sol lorsqu'elle l'avait rattrapé.

**Faith (Lui enlevant sa cagoule)** : Hey, p'tit voleur à deux balles, tu vas gentiment rendre le sac à la dame et te barrer, tu pige ?

_ L'homme rendit alors le sac et partit en courant sans demander son reste. La femme remercia Faith qui lui sourit pour ensuite tourner les talons et repartir quand… :

**« Impressionnant, Faithy. »**

_ La brune fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix d'une de ses conquêtes.

**Faith** **(Sèche)** : Fous moi la paix, Sélène !

**Sélène** : Et alors quoi ? C'est tout ?** (Elle marqua une pause)** Je n'étais qu'une histoire d'un soir pour toi ?

**Faith** : Ouais, tout à fait !** (Partant en direction opposée)** Maintenant, laisses moi !

**Sélène (La rattrapant)** : Faith… tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça… je pense à toi sans arrêt, depuis cette nuit…

**Faith (L'interrompant)** : Tu t'en remettras ! **(Tentant de rester calme)** Ecoute Sélène, je suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, ok ? Tu trouveras mieux, crois moi.

_ Elle sortit du centre ville, laissant Sélène serrer les poings, furieuse.

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Il était presque midi lorsque Buffy découvrait toutes les facettes d'Internet, sous le regard amusé de Willow et Kennedy.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Je commence à devenir accro !

**Kennedy (Avec un sourire en coin)** : Je connais ce sentiment !

**Willow** : Par contre Buffy… je crois que ton plat est chaud maintenant !

**Buffy (Se levant d'un coup et courant à la cuisine)** : Et zut, j'ai failli oublier !

**Kennedy (A Willow)** : Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a la tête ailleurs.

**Buffy (De la cuisine)** : Hey ! J'ai entendu !

_ Kennedy continua de sourire et rejoignit Buffy dans la cuisine suivit de Willow.

**Buffy (Soulagée)** : C'est bon, c'est pas brûlé… **(Souriant)** A table !

_ Pendant ce temps, Faith été rentré à L'Hypérion et se dirigea à la cuisine. Elle constata que Cordélia et Fred étaient à table avec quelques une des nouvelles Tueuses qui logeait à l'Hypérion.

**Cordélia** : Tiens Faith… tu te joins à nous ?

**Faith (Sortant un paquet de chips du placard et une bière du frigo)** : Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut. **(Partant)** Les filles… mollo avec la bouffe, il y a entraînement cette après-midi à 15h00 !

**Virginy (Souriant)** : T'inquiète, boss… et Mégane ne risque pas d'en chier avec son yaourt 0% !

**Mégane (Agacée)** : La ferme, Virginy !

**Faith (Souriant malgré elle)** : Au moins, elle aura un corps de mannequin avec ça.

_ Elle partit vers sa chambre, repensant à Mégane qui lui rappelait tant Buffy, laissant Cordélia et Fred se lancer le même regard dépité.

**Fred **: Tu penses à ce que je pense Cordy ?

**Cordélia** : Oui… **(Marquant une pause) **il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut plus durer.

**Fred (Soupirant)** : Je suis d'accord.

**Mégane (Fronçant les sourcils)** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Cordélia** : De Faith.

**Virginy (Sans comprendre)** : Comment ça ?

**Fred (Expliquant)** : Disons que Faith dissimule sa plus grande faiblesse au fond d'elle depuis des années et ça va finir par la détruire…

**Mégane (Levant un sourcil)** La patronne ? Une faiblesse ? Ce ne sont pas deux mots qui vont ensemble.

**Fred** : Et pourtant, comme chaque personne, Faith a son point faible.

**Virginy** : Et c'est quoi ?

_ Cordélia et Fred se regardèrent en soupirant.

**Cordélia** : Et la question exacte est : « c'est qui ? »…

**Fred (Changeant de conversation)** : Bon les filles, on finit vite de manger, vous avez cours dans un quart d'heure.

**Mégane (Soupirant)** : J'espère que Mr Wesley ne parlera plus du démon Skeep…

_ Fred se mit à sourire en regardant Cordélia, se souvenant de ce démon.

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Une fois le repas terminé, Willow et Kennedy avaient décidé de se balader dans les rues de Cleveland, laissant Buffy seule à la maison, devant son ordinateur portable, découvrant de plus en plus Internet. En effet, s'étant désormais habituée à Messenger, elle avait réussi à inscrire l'adresse d'une ancienne Tueuse potentielle avec laquelle elle était restée en bon terme depuis Sunnydale et qui vivait à Londres. Tout en attendant Faith se connecter, elle commença à lui parler.

**= MESSENGER CONVERSATION WITH: ' '**

**Vi : Hey salut Buffy ! Comment tu vas ? Ça y'est, tu découvre enfin Internet! **

**Buffy : Je vais bien et toi? Du nouveau à Londres ?**

**Vi : Non pas trop… tu sais… La pluie, les cours la journée avec Giles, Andrew et Spike, et la chasse aux vampires la nuit... la routine, quoi.**

**Buffy : Je vois. Comment va Spike ?**

**Vi : Il va mieux… mais il t'aime toujours tu sais…**

_ Buffy soupira.

**Buffy : Oui mais… il savait que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous.**

**Vi : Et il en est toujours conscient ne t'inquiète pas. Et sinon, à ce propos, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Maintenant que nous sommes toutes de vraies Tueuses, tu as le temps de penser à une relation amoureuse…**

**Buffy : Euh, pour le moment c'est compliqué je dois dire…**

_ Pendant que Buffy discutait avec Vi, Faith, de son côté, s'était posté devant la télévision, regardant un épisode de sa série préférée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. « Bientôt 13h… aller Faith, courage ! » Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se connecta à Internet pour ensuite mettre Messenger en marche. Elle ajouta l'adresse de Buffy et constata que cette dernière été déjà connectée.

**Faith (Etonnée)** : En voila une qui perd pas de temps !

_ Elle sourit puis tapa sur son clavier.

_ A Cleveland, Buffy continuait de parler avec Vi lorsqu'elle vit une fenêtre clignoter. Perplexe, elle cliqua dessus et son cœur ne fit qu'un bon lorsqu'elle vit de qui le message provenait.

**= MESSENGER CONVERSATION WITH: = **

**Faith : Re B !**

**Buffy : Salut Faith.**

_ Buffy attendit la réponse un bon moment.

_ Faith hésitait à écrire, ne sachant par où commencer. « Putain, pourquoi je suis comme ça, moi ! »

**Faith : Comment qu'c'est, depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**Buffy : Oh ben bien. Et toi ?**

**Faith : 5/5, B !**

**Buffy (Souriant à elle-même)** : Oui, ça j'aurai du m'y attendre.

**Buffy : Je vois, comme d'habitude, quoi… alors, tu me racontes ce que tu deviens ?**

**Faith** : B qui s'intéresse à ma vie, ça c'est nouveau !

**Faith : Comme d'hab… Je suis toujours la Tueuse rebelle que t'as connu, rien ne change…**

**Faith (Souriant)** : Sauf mon changement de bord mais ça, elle s'en fou.

**Buffy : Donc, toujours avec Robin ?**

**Faith (Etonnée)** : Wow, là Blondie, tu me surprends de plus en plus !

**Faith : Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée, B ?**

**Buffy** : C'est vrai ça, depuis quand je m'intéresse à la vie de Faith !

**Buffy : Disons que c'est juste pour savoir… mais si tu ne veux pas me répondre, t'es pas obligée, tu sais…**

**Faith** : Et voila, Blondie fait encore des siennes !

**Faith : Cool, B… je suis surprise c'est tout, tu me demandais jamais des trucs du genre à l'époque, c'est pour ça.**

**Buffy : C'est vrai, tu as raison mais à l'époque là, nous étions jeunes. Maintenant nous sommes adultes et on ne devrait plus penser au passé.**

**Faith : C'est toi qui dit ça, B ? En ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours jeune et sexy !**

**Buffy : Lol ouais… donc, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…**

**Faith (Riant)** : C'est qu'elle insiste, en plus !

**Faith : Avec Rob', ça fait presque un an que c'est finit.**

**Buffy (Faisant la fille surprise)** : Ah bon ?

**Buffy**** : Je suis désolée. Pourquoi au juste ? Ca avait l'air de coller entre vous** **pourtant.**

**Faith : Ouais mais tu vois, j'en avais marre de lui. Il se tapait trop la grosse tête à longueur de journée et ça m'a gonflé.**

**Buffy : Oui je comprends. J'te connais à force, tu sais.**

**Faith : Tu en es sûre ?**

**Buffy : Oh oui.**

**Faith : Tu me connais toujours si je te dis que j'ai viré de bord ?**

**Buffy : Disons que ça ne me surprend pas quand je repense à ton côté « garçon manqué » de l'époque.**

**Faith (Eclatant de rire)** : Commence pas à me chercher, Girlfriend !

**Faith : Ouais ouais… en même temps, tu dois avoir l'habitude avec Red.**

**Buffy : C'est vrai oui. Tiens, à ce propos, elle et Kennedy sont en vacances chez moi, ces jours ci.**

**Faith (Souriant)** : Je le sais déjà Blondie !

**Faith : je sais, j'ai eu K au téléphone.**

**Buffy : Ah ?**

**Faith : Ouais, je l'ai appelé pour avoir ton numéro.**

**Buffy : A ce propos… pourquoi tu t'es décidée à m'écrire ?**

**Faith : Comme ça.**

**Buffy** : C'est ça, ouais !

**Faith : Et toi, pourquoi tu as demandé mon num à Soulboy ?**

**Buffy** : Bonne question !

**Buffy : Comme ça, pour avoir des nouvelles**

**Faith (Souriant)** : Mais bien sûr, B ! Après un an d'absence !

**Faith : Ok.**

**Buffy : Sinon… je suppose que tu as une copine ?**

**Faith (Riant)** : C'est quoi ces questions, Inspecteur B ?

**Faith : Non, j'aime pas trop les relations stables. Want Take Have, comme d'hab B !**

**Buffy : Hum… d'où la signification de "wth" dans ton adresse…**

**Faith : Ben ouais que veux tu… fidèle à moi-même… petite patrouille de nuit et virée en boîte pour chasser une belle minette et ensuite faire passer cette adrénaline que toi et moi connaissons bien, Girlfriend -)**

**Faith** : Et là, j'aimerai trop voir ça tête !

**Buffy (Ecœurée)** : Pas besoin de détails, Faith !

**Buffy : FAITH !**

_ Faith éclata de rire

**Faith : Cool, miss goodie-goodie, je te taquine!**

**Buffy : Comme d'habitude!**

**Faith : Ok, j'ai enregistré le message : Tu me connais bien… mais moi aussi, j'te connais par cœur B !**

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Ca, oui !

**Faith : Toujours à consommer tes yaourts 0% ?**

**Buffy : Oui et alors ?**

**Faith : Mdr, pour rien !**

**Buffy : Un produit laitier ne prouve en rien que tu me connaisses mieux que les autres !**

**Faith** : T'es susceptible B !

**Faith : Peut être mais je pourrais te surprendre, de tout ce que je connais de toi… n'oublie pas que je suis ta sœur-Tueuse !**

**Buffy : C'est vrai oui… entre Tueuses…**

**Faith : … On se comprend.**

**Buffy : Et ouais…**

**Faith : Sinon… Comment ça se passe avec le vampire décoloré ?**

**Faith** : Je sens que j'vais regretter cette question !

**Buffy** : Si tu savais !

**Buffy : Il est toujours à Londres…**

**Faith : …je parle entre vous…**

**Buffy : Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Et si on pouvait éviter de parler de Spike…**

**Faith : Ok, B… c'était juste comme ça, pour causer.**

**Buffy : Tu me le dis si je te fais perdre ton temps !**

**Faith (Agacée)** : Et ça recommence !

**Faith : Putain B, j'ai pas dis ça… je savais pas quoi dire c'est tout !**

**Buffy : Toi, tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Laisse-moi rire !**

**Faith : Non mais j'hallucine, même sur Internet, on arrive à s'engueuler !**

**Buffy : On s'engueule pas, c'est toi qui t'énerve trop vite !**

**Faith : Ok tu sais quoi B ? Laisse tomber, j'te laisse, j'ai un cours avec les filles. Bye !**

**Faith (Coupant la connexion)** : Merde !

**Buffy (Enervée)** : Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle changera donc jamais !

_ Furieuse, elle coupa l'ordinateur et alla dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Petite modification comme promit du chapitre 3 suite à un petit conseil ^^_

_merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3**

_Los Angeles, Boîte de nuit « La licorne »._

_ Après un après-midi rude, Faith décide de décompresser. Elle entra dans la boîte de nuit et alla directement au bar pour commander un verre de whisky lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait l'interpeller.

**« Alors Boss… on s'amuse ? »**

**Faith (Se retournant)** : Virginy ? Tu ne devais pas aller t'éclater avec tes cop's ?

**Virginy (Souriant)** : J'ai préféré m'éclater en boîte. **(Elle commanda une tequila et regarda la piste)** Et il y a plein de jolies minettes ce soir, j'aurai loupé ça pour rien au monde.

**Faith (Buvant son verre)** : J'savais pas que t'étais lesb, miss.

**Virginy**** (Souriant, fière)** : Et si, depuis toujours !

_ Faith hocha la tête et commanda un autre verre.

**Virginy** : Et vous, Boss ?

**Faith** : Quoi, moi ?

**Virginy** : Vous êtes une lesbienne née comme moi où c'est récent ?

**Faith** : Désolé d'te décevoir Virginy… mais je ne parle jamais de moi à personne donc c'est pas ce soir que ça va changé.

_ Elle lui sourit et lui tapa à l'épaule avant de rejoindre la piste de dance.

**Faith** : Bois pas trop, sinon demain tu suivras pas mon cours !

_ Virginy sourit légèrement et continua de boire.

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Pendant que Willow et Kennedy étaient de sortie, Dawn et Buffy restaient dans leur chambre respective, lorsque Buffy alla parler à sa jeune sœur.

**Buffy** : J'peux entrer, Dawn ?

**Dawn** : Ouais.

**Buffy (Ouvrant la porte)** : J'te dérange ?

**Dawn** : J'dirai que t'arrive au bon moment. J'suis en train de me prendre la tête avec les maths et j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. **(Constatant la mine de sa sœur)** Ca va ?

**Buffy** : Si on veut...

**Dawn** : Tu ne vas pas patrouiller ce soir ?

**Buffy** : Je pars dans 10 minutes.** (Elle hésita)** Tu veux venir ?

_ Le visage de Dawn s'éclaira.

**Dawn** : Tu veux m'emmener patrouiller avec toi ? Vraiment ?

**Buffy** : Ben oui, ça t'aiderai à mieux réussir tes maths. Je faisais ça quand j'étais au lycée. La patrouille d'abord et les devoirs ensuite… **(Elle leva les sourcils)** enfin… quand j'avais envie de les faire.

**Dawn (Excitée)** : Cool. Je me change et on y va !

**Buffy (Souriant)** : D'accord.

_ Lorsque sa sœur partit se changer dans la salle de bain, Buffy prit son portable et écrivit un message qu'elle envoya aussitôt pour ensuite le ranger dans sa poche et attendre Dawn.

_ Après une bonne vingtaine de verre de Whisky, Faith parlait avec une fille blonde au bar lorsqu'elle reçu un message.

**## Message reçu le 20/06/04 à 11 : 45 p.m. de : 556-130-488**

_Tu m'as manqué._

_ Faith cru que son cœur allait s'arrêté lorsqu'elle lut ces quelques mots venant de sa consœur. Elle le lut plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours. Elle décida de ne pas répondre et de partir.

« Hey, où vas-tu comme ça ? »

**Faith (Partant)** : J'ai à faire.

_ Et elle sortit alors de la boîte et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle repensait au message de Buffy qui la perturbait, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris.

**Faith (A elle-même) **: Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un vampire, j'suis pas en état.

_ Elle courut précipitamment jusqu'aux cris. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée trop tard lorsqu'elle vit une femme allongée à terre.

**Faith (Reconnaissant ****Virginy****)** : Putain Virginy ! Miss ? Debout aller ! **(Elle constata que la jeune Tueuse était couverte de griffures et de morsures.)** Bon sang, réveille-toi !

**Virginy**** (Doucement)** : Boss ?

_Faith la souleva et la porta.

**Faith** : Ne lâche pas ! J't'emmène à l'Hypérion !

_Cleveland, Cimetière Coperfield._

**Buffy** : Bon, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, hein… au moindre petit bruit, tu n'hésite pas !

**Dawn (Un pieu à la main)** : Mais tu sais Buffy, je ne suis pas une Tueuse, j'ai pas de 6ème sens.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Ca je l'ai pour nous deux, t'en fais pas… mais je veux voir de quoi tu es capable… et puis d'ailleurs, t'as toujours voulu que je t'emmène alors voila.

**Dawn** : C'est vrai. **(Elle regarda partout puis constata que Buffy regardait son portable toutes les 2 minutes) **Tu attends un appel ?

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Euh… non pourquoi ?

**Dawn (Souriant l'air de rien)** : Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton portable depuis tout à l'heure.

**Buffy** : Oh euh… non en fait… rien d'important. **(Elle rangea son portable dans la poche)** Comment va Max ?

**Dawn** : Très bien pourquoi ?

**Buffy** : Pour savoir… si ça va toujours bien… entre vous deux.

**Dawn** : Ne t'inquiète pas Buffy… et puis vu qu'il est au courant du monde surnaturel et qu'on ne se cache rien, ça ne peut qu'aller entre nous. J'te rappel que ça fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble.

**Buffy** **(Souriant légèrement)** : Oui c'est vrai. Je suis contente que ma petite sœur ait trouvé un homme bien pour elle.

_ Sa jeune sœur lui sourit, reconnaissante.

**Dawn (L'air de rien)** : Et toi ? Personne en vue ?

**Buffy (Mal à l'aise)** : Non… enfin… j'y pense pas vraiment, en fait. Jusque maintenant mes relations amoureuses ont été un désastre donc je ne me précipite plus.

**Dawn** : Ouais… tu as raison.

_ Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit une femme brune sortir d'une crypte avec fracas, s'écroulant ensuite à terre. Ayant reconnu la personne, les deux Summers se précipitèrent vers elle.

**Buffy** : Kennedy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Willow ?

**Kennedy (Se levant difficilement)** : Elle s'est téléporté chez vous à l'instant pour te prévenir qu'il y avait un nid de vampire et…

**Willow (Apparaissant)** : Ah Buffy, t'es là. **(Elle se précipita vers Kennedy)** Ca va, chérie ?

**Kennedy (Doucement)** : Ouais…

**Buffy** : Combien ils sont ?

**Kennedy** : Une vingtaine j'pense.

**Buffy** : Ok. Nous deux on y retourne, Willow ramène Dawn à la maison.

**Dawn** : Hey ! Je refuse de rentrer. Je suis venue pour me battre, je reste.

**Buffy** : Dawn, il y a 20 vampires là dedans ! Tu n'es pas une Tueuse !

**Dawn** : J'ai déjà combattu des démons, des Turok'Han et des Bringers quand on a vaincu la Force, alors ce ne sont pas 20 vampires qui vont me faire peur ! Et puis on est 4… s'il te plait.

**Buffy (Soupirant)** : Ok… Mais si tu te fais mordre, tant pis pour toi !

_ Dawn la fusilla légèrement du regard et fonça dans la crypte avec Buffy, Kennedy et Willow.

_Los Angeles, A l'Hypérion._

_ Faith venait de rentrer avec Virginy dans les bras qu'elle reposa ensuite doucement sur le canapé du hall. Elle alla chercher la trousse de soin et commença à soigner les plaies lorsque la jeune Tueuse se réveilla doucement.

**Virginy** : M… Mégane ?

**Faith (Souriant)** : Sorry, c'est Faith.

**Virginy**** (Gênée)** : Oh… Boss… que s'est-il passé ?

**Faith** : Tu t'es fait attaquée en sortant de « la Licorne »…

**Virginy**** (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Ah… oui j'm'en souviens.

**Faith** : C'était quoi ? Vamp' ? Démon ?

**Virginy** : Non… c'était … un animal… une panthère, je crois.

**Faith (Sans comprendre)** : Qu'est ce qu'un animal sauvage vient faire à Los Angeles ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ?

**Virginy** : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Boss…

**Faith** : C'est vrai… je pense qu'on en parlera dès demain matin, au rapport avec Angel. En attendant, tu vas aller te reposer, t'en a besoin.

**Virginy**** (Reconnaissante)** : Merci Boss… de toute façon, une Tueuse guérit vite, non ?

**Faith (Souriant)** : Ouais… sauf si tu préfère te faire soigner par … Mégane.

**Virginy**** (Se levant, mal à l'aise)** : Euh, ouais… j'y vais. **(Elle monta vers sa chambre)** Merci Boss !

**Faith** : Pas d'quoi.

_ Elle rangea la trousse de soin à sa place puis alla dans sa chambre se coucher, sans penser au message de Buffy… trop préoccupé par l'attaque de cette nuit. « Une panthère à LA ? Décidément, on aura tout vu ! ». Avec la fatigue et l'alcool, elle s'endormie aussitôt.

_Los Angeles, Manoir des Fox._

_ Dans le grand hall du manoir, une femme rousse, du nom d'Angie Fox lisait devant la cheminée lorsque une panthère avança doucement jusqu'à elle.

**Angie (Sans bouger)** : Je sais que t'es là !

_ Elle se retourna face à la panthère qui, quand à elle, se mit assise, puis se changea petit à petit en une femme blonde, ordinaire.

**Angie (Contrariée)** : Sélène, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

_ Sélène se leva pour enfiler un peignoir.

**Sélène (L'air de rien)** : Rien du tout, je me suis juste baladé.

**Angie **: Arrête de me mentir, petite sœur… Pourquoi te balader en étant panthère au lieu de rester humaine, comme tout le monde ? Je suis sûr que tu t'ais fait remarquer et en plus… une panthère, ça court pas les rues !

**Sélène** : Je… je vais me laver.

_ Elle allait partir lorsque sa sœur aînée la retint.

**Angie** : Ecoute, Sélène… tu es ma sœur et je t'aime… mais là, tu vas trop loin. Tu t'es vengée d'elle, c'est ça ? Tout ça parce qu'elle t'a jetée mais faut que tu arrête maintenant ! La terre continue de tourner, il y a plein d'autres femmes sur terre, certainement mieux qu'elle… et…

**Sélène (L'interrompant)** : …Stop ! Je m'en suis pas prit à elle, ok ? Maintenant laisses-moi tranquille.

_ Elle partit alors sans dire un mot de plus.

**Angie (Soupirant)** : Il faut que tu restes discrète sur ton identité. Je suis la seule en qui tu dois avoir confiance parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait nous comprendre…

**Sélène** : Je sais !

_ Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre.

_ Angie soupira une seconde fois avant de retirer son long manteau de cuir noir, laissant apparaitre deux ailes blanches déployées. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

**Angie (A elle-même)** : Personne ne peut nous comprendre.

_ Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_Cleveland, maison des sœurs Summers._

_ Le lendemain matin, Buffy se leva de son lit pour aussitôt se changer et aller travailler. Elle regarda ensuite son portable et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun message.

**Buffy** **(Soupirant)** : J'aurai pas du lui écrire ça…

_ Elle le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Dawn était déjà debout ainsi que Willow.

**Buffy** : Hey… comment va ma sœur Tueuse de vampires ?

**Dawn **: Je ne suis pas une Tueuse.

**Willow** : Et pourtant, tu en as quand même tué 4, hier. C'est pas mal pour une jeune adolescente normale.

**Dawn** : Moi je dis : plutôt nul, pour quelqu'un qui a déjà affronté pire.

**Buffy (La rassurant)** : Tu étais accompagnée de 2 Tueuses et d'une sorcière, c'est normal que t'en ai pas tué beaucoup… mais tu t'en ais bien sortie, p'tite sœur **(Elle lui sourit)** je suis fière de toi.

**Dawn (Etonnée)** : Et ben, tu t'es levé du bon pied ce matin ?

**Buffy** : Non… je me sens bien, c'est tout. **(Elle se servit du café)** J'vais travailler, j'te dépose au lycée en passant.

**Dawn** : D'accord.

**Willow (Hésitante)** : Euh Buffy… maintenant que tu es là, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose…

**Buffy (La regardant)** : Je t'écoute.

**Willow** : En fait, moi et Kennedy on en a discuté hier, mais il faut que je te demande avant donc voilà… On aimerai savoir si on pouvait… habiter de nouveau avec toi et Dawn… ?

**Buffy (Ravie)** : Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Will… tu n'avais même pas besoin de demander mais… **(Elle fronça les sourcils)** Et votre travail, là bas ?

**Willow (La rassurant)** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En marchant dans Cleveland, hier, Kennedy à déjà trouvé un bar où elle pourrait travailler… quand à moi, je me téléporterai à Londres pour donner des cours de sorcelleries à l'école que Giles a fondé, donc on peut emménager dès aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de problème pour ça.

**Dawn (Sautant aux bras de Willow)** : Je suis trop contente que tu restes !

_ Willow se laissa aller dans les bras de Dawn lorsque Kennedy arriva, en souriant.

**Kennedy** : Je parie que les sœurs Summers sont ok ?

_ Buffy hocha la tête pour toute réponse puis fronça les sourcils, repensant à autre chose.

**Buffy (Hésitante)** : Vu que vous habitez ici dorénavant, je vais pouvoir vous demander un service…

**Willow** : Oui… ?

**Buffy** : J'ai vu avec le directeur du centre pour prendre quelques jours de vacances et donc dès ce soir après le boulot je suis tranquille une semaine… et j'aurai besoin de partir quelque part…

**Dawn (Inquiète)** : Où ça ?

**Buffy (Hésitante) **: A Los Angeles.

_ Sa sœur ainsi que Willow et Kennedy froncèrent les sourcils, sans comprendre.

**Dawn** : Tu… **(Marquant une pause)** c'est pour voir Angel, c'est ça ?

**Buffy (Directe)** : Non, pour voir Faith !

**Kennedy (Souriant intérieurement)** : Faith ? Pourquoi ?

**Buffy** : Euh… ben… **(L'air de rien)** En fait, c'est surtout pour voir ce qu'elle fait des nouvelles Tueuses et pour l'aider si besoin … enfin… je pars juste deux-trois jours, histoire de changer d'air, quoi… **(Elle se força à sourire)** voilà…

**Willow (Souriant, perplexe)** : Hum… donc je suppose que tu compte sur moi pour t'y emmener après ton travail ?

**Buffy** : Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui.

**Willow (Souriant)** : Super sorcière à ton service !

**Buffy** **(Elle regarda Kennedy)** ça te dérange pas de patrouiller à ma place ?

**Kennedy** : T'inquiète pas pour ça, Buffy ! Je gère !

**Dawn** : Euh, et moi on m'oublie ? **(Elle s'adressa à sa sœur)** Tu me laisses comme ça pour aller à l'autre bout du monde et…

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Hey Dawny, c'est pas l'autre bout du monde, c'est L.A. ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, Willow viendra me récupérer dans 3 jours ! **(Elle regarda sa montre)** Bon, on y va, sinon on va être en retard. **(Regardant Willow)** Tu pourras aller récupérer Dawn au lycée ce soir ?

**Willow** : Sans problème…

**Buffy (Partant)** : Ok alors à tout à l'heure Will… 16h au centre commercial…

Willow : A tout à l'heure !

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Bye !

_ Une fois les deux sœurs Summers parties, Kennedy regarda Willow, ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

**Kennedy** : Ca sent la bêtise !

**Willow (Amusée)** : Mais non, connaissant Buffy, elle ne fera pas ça le premier soir et encore moins avec Faith… **(Moqueuse)** Elle y va pour l'aider, voyons, chérie !

**Kennedy (Riant)** : Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la reine Elizabeth !

**Willow (Souriant)** : Ah non rien à voir… t'es beaucoup plus sexy !

_ Elle lui sourit malicieusement puis l'embrassa avant de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner avec sa compagne.

_Los Angeles, Wolfram&Hart, Salle de rapport._

_ Après un levé difficile, et une douche froide, Faith est allé directement dans la salle de rapport. Angel était déjà présent, assis sur le fauteuil.

**Angel** **(Levant les yeux)** : Faith ! T'es là de bonne heure, qui y'a-t-il ?

**Faith (L'air grave)** : Une de mes filles s'est fait attaquer cette nuit en sortant de « La Licorne »… et par une panthère !

**Angel (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Une panthère ? T'es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

**Faith** : Moi je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Virginy l'affirme et elle est couverte de morsures et de griffures donc je suppose que c'est vrai.

**Angel (Perplexe)** : C'est peut être un démon …

**Faith (L'interrompant)** : Attend … ça te parait plus normal de dire que c'est un démon plutôt qu'un simple animal ?

**Angel** : Un animal sauvage, Faith ! Un animal sauvage en ville ! Excuse-moi mais ça me parait complètement insensé. **(Il se leva et tourna en rond)** Une chance qu'elle aille dans le même bar que toi.

**Faith** : Si t'essaye de faire de l'humour c'est raté, Soulboy !

**Angel** : Je suis sérieux, Faith… t'aurai pas été là, Dieux sait ce qu'aurai pu faire cette créature…

**Faith** : Mais je n'ai rien fait… je suis arrivé trop tard…

**Angel (Sans comprendre)** : Comment ça ?

**Faith** : Quand je suis arrivée, la « créature » comme tu dis, était déjà loin. Elle a laissé Virginy vivante… **(Elle secoua la tête)** amochée certes, mais vivante.

**Angel (Se massant la nuque)** : C'est de plus en plus compliqué…

**Faith** : Je pense qu'il faudrait en finir avec cette histoire rapido parce que ça me prend déjà la tête.

**Angel** : Avant, il faudrait en savoir plus sur cette chose… si c'est bien une panthère ou juste un démon qui imite sa façon de faire…

**Faith** : Ok, c'est toi le patron. **(Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit un troupeau de filles qui débarquent dans la salle et se postent en face d'elle et Angel comme des soldats, sans rien dire.)** Pile à l'heure les gonz' ! **(Elle marcha autour du groupe tout en parlant)** Bon, voici les ordres pour aujourd'hui : Ce matin… footing + douche jusqu'à 10h00, histoire de bien commencer la journée. A 10h00 : cours de démonologie avec Wesley. Pause-repas à midi, comme d'habitude et à 13h : reprise des cours en commençant par la biologie avec Fred. 14h : Petit cours sur le combat à mains armées avec Gunn et à partir de 15h : combat à mains nues avec moi ! Bien reçu ?

**« Reçu, Boss ! »**

**Faith (Souriant)** : Biennn ! **(Plus sérieuse)** Virginy, sors des rangs ! **(Ce que la jeune femme fît)** Cette nuit, Virginy s'est fait attaquer par une bête sauvage et dieu merci, elle l'a laissé en vie… Je suis pas votre mère mais suite à cet incident, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir seule la nuit donc pour votre sécurité, vous allez toutes loger à l'Hypérion, le temps que cette affaire soit résolue et rester dans vos piaules après le repas du soir, ok ?

**« Oui, Boss ! »**

**Faith** : Ok ! Virginy, ce matin tu vas direct voir Cordy pour des analyses médicales et tu retournes en cours après son feu vert, dak ?

**Virginy** : Ok, Boss.

**Faith (Regardant les filles)** : Des questions ?

**Mégane (Sortant des rangs)** : Cette créature, c'est quoi ?

**Faith** : On ne sait pas encore. J'irai patrouiller ce soir pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

_ Une autre fille sortit des rangs.

**Carmen** : Est-ce qu'on pourra participer à la patrouille ?

**Faith** : Pas tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur cette chose. Virginy pense avoir vu une panthère mais on a besoin d'en être sûr… et vous n'êtes pas encore assez entraînées. Pour l'instant vous continuez de suivre les cours, comme chaque jours… seul changement c'est que vous devez rester plus prudente la nuit, c'est tout ce que je demande, on est ok ?

**« Oui, Boss ! »**

**Faith** : Bon ! D'autres question ?

**« Non, Boss ! »**

**Faith** : Ok alors dans 5 minutes on parts courir alors rassemblement à l'entré du bâtiment ! Feu !

_ Les filles sortirent de la salle en courant pendant qu'Angel s'avança aux côtés de Virginy.

**Angel (Regardant Faith)** : J'l'emmène voir Cordélia.

**Faith (Reconnaissante)** : Thanks, Soulboy.

_ Elle partit alors, laissant Angel s'occuper de la jeune Tueuse.

_Los Angeles, Manoir des Fox._

_ Dans sa chambre, Sélène se leva péniblement du lit pour aller se laver aussitôt quand sa sœur aînée entra.

**Angie** **(Inquiète)** : Il faut qu'on parle !

**Sélène (Sur la défensive)** : Si c'est pour me faire un sermon du style d'hier, c'est pas la peine !

**Angie** : Cette fille ne t'a rien fait, tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer !

**Sélène** : Quelle fille ?

**Angie** : La blonde qui est sortie du bar.

**Sélène (Sans comprendre)** : Comment tu… ?

**Angie** : Je t'ai entendu partir cette nuit donc je t'ai suivi…

**Sélène (Enervée)** : Putain mais tu m'espionne, maintenant ?

**Angie** : Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est différent ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre les humains.

**Sélène** : Ecoute, je suis assez grande pour gérer mes pouvoirs seule, ok ? Arrête de te prendre pour maman parce que tu ne la remplaceras pas ! **(Elle partit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte)** MERDE !

**Angie (Sur le même ton)** : Si elle était encore là, elle ne serait pas très fière de toi !

_ Dans la salle de bain, suite à cette réplique, les yeux de Sélène deviennent jaunes comme un félin puis redeviennes normaux lorsqu'elle se calma.

**Angie (Soupirant)** : Je suis désolé…

**Sélène (Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain)** : Moi aussi… je voulais pas parler de maman mais j'étais contrariée… Je… je veux pas te décevoir, je t'assure mais… j'étais en colère et je me suis pas contrôlée…

**Angie** : Cette fille que t'as agressé, c'est qui ?

**Sélène** : Je sais pas… mais quand je l'ai vu avec Faith, j'étais en colère et j'ai pas pu me maîtriser.

**Angie** : Ben il va falloir apprendre parce que sinon, on va finir par découvrir que des mutants sont en ville et on sera séparées et bonnes à enfermer… et je suis sûre que c'est pas ça que tu veux.

**Sélène (Baissant la tête)** : Non… je suis désolé…

**Angie** : Elle va s'en sortir ?

**Sélène** : Oui, je l'ai juste un peu mordu et griffé mais elle s'en sortira.

**Angie** : Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ce côté impulsif que tu as en toi.

**Sélène (Les larmes aux yeux)** : Bien sûr, pour toi c'est facile… t'es un ange ! Mais moi… regarde ce que notre géniteur à fait de moi ! Un animal ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai plus tendance à faire du mal…

_ Elle commença à pleurer ce qui laissa Angie la prendre dans ses bras.

**Angie (Doucement)** : Hey… chut… ça va aller, p'tite sœur. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, ok ? Je te laisserai pas !

**Sélène (Pleurant)** : J'aimerai redevenir une fille normale, pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

**Angie** : Parce que notre imbécile de père a voulu tester ses dons scientifiques sur ses filles et que malgré tout, nous devons vivre avec. **(Elle releva la tète de sa sœur)** Désormais, ils font partie de nous… même si tu essaye de les nier et d'être normal. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à les contrôler, c'est tout. **(Elle lui sourit)** Ca va aller, je suis là… d'accord ?

_ Sélène hocha doucement la tête et resta dans les bras de sa sœur aînée.

_Cleveland, Centre commercial._

_ Il était presque 16h lorsque Buffy quitta le centre commercial pour aller directement dans au parking. Willow l'attendait déjà près de sa voiture.

**Buffy** **(S'approchant précipitament de Willow)** : Hey, ça va ?

**Willow (Souriant)** : Et toi ?

**Buffy** : Hum… un peu stressée mais ça va…

**Willow (Hésitante)** : Heu Buffy… si tu veux en discutter… ta meilleure amie est toujours là, tu sais.

**Buffy** : Je sais Will… mais tant que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe, je peux rien te dire… **(Elle sourit)** juste que c'est complètement dingue !

**Willow** : Hum hum… **(Elle prit la main de son amie et regarda aux alentours)** prête ? **(La blonde hocha la tête)** Attention, ça va secouer un peu.

**Buffy (A elle-même)** : Pourvu que les retrouvailles se passent bien…

_ Willow, ayant entendu, avait sourit largement avant qu'elles s'évaporent toutes deux du parking.

_Pendant ce temps, à L. A. : _

_ Dans la salle de sport, Faith attendait l'arrivée des Tueuses en repensant au message de Buffy. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et ne savait même pas quoi en penser. « J'ai manqué à B. Moi ? Faith ? J'ai manqué à B… » Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à prendre son portable pour écrire mais l'arrivée des Tueuses l'interrompit. Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche, le temps que les Tueuses se postent en 2 rangs devant elle.

**Faith** : Bon, aujourd'hui : petits enchaînements à deux, histoire de pas trop forcer sur la fin de la journée. Mettez vous par deux sauf Virginy.

**Virginy** : Pardon Boss ?

**Faith** : Je pense pas que tu sois en état…

**Virginy** : Je viens d'assister au cours de Mr Gunn… je peux faire le vôtre.

**Faith** : Bien, dans ce cas j'insiste pas mais si tu te fais mal, t'aura affaire à moi.** (Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble du groupe)** Bon alors ? On s'bouge là !

_ Certaines filles se groupèrent par deux sans discuter lorsque Mégane alla vers Virginy, d'un pas hésitant.

**Mégane** : Mets toi avec moi, si tu veux.

**Virginy**** (Etonnée)** : Euh… ok.

_ Les deux jeunes femmes se postèrent l'une en face de l'autre puis Faith annonça le début de l'entraînement.

**Mégane (S'avançant doucement vers ****Virginy****)** : Je peux y aller à fond ou j'y vais doucement ?

**Virginy**** (Sur la défensive)** : Hey ! Je suis un peu blessée mais pas en sucre, non plus !

**Mégane (Confuse)** : Désolée, j'voulais pas…

**Virginy**** (Soupirant)** : C'est moi, excuse moi mais j'aime pas me sentir faible alors…

**Mégane (Souriant légèrement)** : Je comprend… **(Elle baissa la tête)** Alors euh… ça va mieux ?

_ Sa question surprit la jeune blonde.

**Virginy** : Euh… ben ouais écoute… pas vraiment prête à faire des saltos mais c'est ok.

**Mégane** : Et… tu as des marques ? Elles sont profondes ?

**Virginy**** (Souriant légèrement)** : C'est pratiquement guéri, j'ai une cicatrice, tu veux la voir ?

_ Mégane hocha la tête lorsque Virginy leva doucement son t-shirt.

**Mégane** : Cooool ! **(Puis, réalisant :)** Enfin j'veux dire… désolée.

**Virginy**** (Riant)** : T'inquiète, c'est rien. Une cicatrice, ça fait virile ! Je vais pouvoir frimer avec ça. **(Amusée, Mégane se mit doucement à rire, ce qui fit un drôle d'effet à ****Virginy****. « Son sourire est trop craquant ! » Puis elle se ressaisit.)** Ouais bon… on devrait s'entraîner.

**Mégane** : Oui, tu as raison.

_ Devant le bâtiment Wolfram&Hart venait d'apparaître Willow avec Buffy qui lâcha sa main pour s'assoir sur le premier banc qu'elle vit. Willow la regarda en souriant

**Buffy** : Ouah, ça fait tourner la tête ton truc

**Willow (Souriant)** : Je t'avais prévenue... ça va aller ?

**Buffy (Ironique)** : Oui mise à part que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait les montagnes russes !

**Willow** : Kennedy me disait souvent ça ! Maintenant c'est une question d'habitude. **(Elle s'assit près de son amie) **Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'entrée ?

**Buffy** : Merci Will… mais ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. Au pire, je tomberai sur Harmony !

_ Willow sourit alors et lui fit une accolade avant de disparaître de nouveau, laissant notre héroïne seule avec ses pensées. Cette dernière finit par se lever et entra dans le cabinet d'avocats. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'accueil, elle s'adressa directement à Harmony.

**Harmony (Surprise)** : Buffy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Buffy (Directe)** : Je viens voir Faith.

**Harmony (Hésitante)** : C'est-à-dire qu'elle fait cours et…

**Buffy (Agacée)** : Harmony… !

**Harmony (Légèrement paniquée)** : Ok, ok… c'est la salle au fond du couloir, à ta gauche.

**Buffy (Partant)** : Merci !

_ Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de la salle, elle hésita quelques secondes puis entra doucement. Son entrée ne fut pas remarquée car les Tueuses étaient trop occupées à s'entraîner devant le regard attentif de Faith qui ne l'avait pas remarqué non plus, étant dos à Buffy, mais qui sentait un drôle de picotement sur sa nuque… seulement elle resta concentrée sur le cours. La Tueuse blonde, quand à elle, resta debout devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, ne perdant pas une miette du cours.

**Faith (Autoritaire)** : Hey les gonz ! Ce sont des Tueuses que je veux voir, pas des fillettes ! Alors plus de nerfs !

_ A cette réplique, Buffy sourit légèrement. « Elle n'a vraiment pas changé » Plus les minutes passaient, plus Buffy angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver face à Faith.

**Faith** : Bon, stop ! **(Les filles se stoppèrent alors et se postèrent face à Faith.)** Ok, il reste 5 minutes avant la fin du cours donc je termine par un rappel. Vous êtes toutes des Tueuses, vous êtes nées avec un don et vous devez apprendre à vous en servir mais n'oubliez jamais ceci : Le plus important pour une Tueuse au combat…

**Buffy (Finissant la phrase)** : … c'est rester en vie !

_ Ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Faith qui se retourna brusquement, d'un air étonné et angoissé.

**Faith** : B ?

_ Le cœur de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son regard croisa celui de Faith.

**Buffy (Tentant de ne pas montrer sa gêne)** : Salut Faith.** (Voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas plus que ça, Buffy s'avança à ses côtés pour regarder les Tueuses, puis Faith de nouveau)** Tu ne me présente pas à tes recrues ?

**Faith (Perturbée) **: Euh… si. **(Elle regarda les filles, tentant de faire abstraction à la présence de la blonde)** Voici B … la Tueuse.

**Buffy (Levant une main)** : Salut ! Euh… en fait, mon nom entier c'est « Buffy Summers »!

_ Amusée et perturbée à la fois, Faith se mit légèrement à sourire puis elle constata que Mégane était sortie des rangs.

**Mégane** : Vous êtes la Tueuse qui est morte deux fois ?

**Buffy (Gênée)** : … c'est exact.

**Virginy**** (Intervenant)** : C'est pour ça que la Boss est une Tueuse aussi alors ?

**Buffy (Expliquant)** : Pas vraiment. En fait, la mort d'une autre Tueuse a activé les pouvoirs de votre… « Boss ».

**Faith (Intervenant)** : Bon, les filles, on en reparlera plus tard, c'est l'heure de la fin des cours, vous pouvez rentrer à l'hôtel. Demain, rassemblement dans la salle de rapport à 7h30 tapante !

**« Reçu Boss ! »**

**Faith** : Ok, vous pouvez y aller.

_ Les filles sortirent alors de la salle après quelques regards impressionnés vers la Tueuse blonde qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant qu'elle soit seule avec sa consœur. Lorsque ce fut le cas, la Tueuse brune ne bougeait pas non plus, évitant le regard de Buffy. Un silence pesant se manifesta dans la pièce lorsque Buffy regarda Faith, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Buffy (Légèrement moqueuse)** : « Boss » ?

**Faith (Amusée)** : Et ouais, que veux tu… elles me respectent !

**Buffy** : Et elles ont passé trop de temps avec toi, apparemment.

**Faith** : T'es venue critiquer ma façon de bosser, B ?

**Buffy (Sur la défensive)** : Mais non pourquoi ?

**Faith** : Tu m'as pas dis ce que tu foutais là et à peine tu entres, tu critique ce que je fais.

**Buffy (Agacée)** : Je ne suis pas venue critiquer ce que tu fais !

**Faith (Sur le même ton)** : Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

**Buffy (Plus calmement)** : Tu… tu n'as pas répondu à mon message…

_ La Tueuse brune marqua alors une pause, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Elle tourna la tête, évitant ainsi le regard de Buffy.

**Faith** : Ouais, j'ai pas eu le temps.

**Buffy (Peu convaincue)** : Ouais…

**Faith (La regardant)** : T'es venue à L.A exprès ? Juste parce que je n'avais pas répondu à un message ?

**Buffy** : Non, je suis venue à Los Angeles pour te voir.

**Faith (Sans comprendre)** : Pour me voir ? J'cale pas, là ! T'as eu un an pour te décider à venir me voir.

**Buffy (Sans réfléchir)** : Et toi t'as pris un an avant de te décider à t'intéresser à moi.

**Faith (Légèrement blessée)** : Faux ! **(Elle tourna les talons)** Mais penses ce que tu veux B… j'm'en bas !

_ Elle allait partir lorsque Buffy la retint par le bras.

**Buffy (Doucement)** : Faith… **(La Tueuse brune, posa son regard sur la main de Buffy puis la regarda dans les yeux, le regard incompris. Buffy la lâcha alors, confuse)** Je suis désolée… je… il y a des tonnes de raisons qui font que je n'ai pas cherché à te voir pendant ces 13 mois… des raisons que je ne peux t'expliquer aujourd'hui car je suis trop fatiguée à cause du voyage avec « super sorcière Willow »… mais j'aimerai, si ça ne te dérange pas, passer quelques jours à L.A. pour passer du temps avec toi et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. J'en ai besoin.

_ Faith ne savait comment prendre ces derniers mots prononcés par la Tueuse blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelques secondes puis soupira.

**Faith** : Ok… euh… tu as un endroit où dormir ? Ou… tu n'as qu'à prendre une piaule à l'Hypérion, elles sont pas mal.

**Buffy (Doucement)** : Merci. Tu… Tu vas faire quoi, là ?

**Faith (Regardant sa montre)** : Ben en général, je vais à la salle de réunion avec les autres pour faire le point de la journée…

**Buffy** : D'accord, je viens avec toi

**Faith** : Comme tu veux.

_ Elle sortit alors de la salle, suivit par Buffy, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion.

**Faith (L'air de rien)** : Alors comme ça, Red se téléporte, maintenant ?

**Buffy** : Et oui...

**Faith** : Cool, comment c'était ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Rapide et intense !

**Faith (Souriant également, contente que l'atmosphère soit quelque peu détendue)** Ok, faudra que j'essaye ça alors !

_ Une fois devant la salle, elle entra avec sa consœur. Tous étaient présents : Angel, Cordélia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn et Lorne. Ils regardèrent tous Buffy avec grand étonnement puis Cordélia fut la première à se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Cordélia** : Buffy ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment t'es venue ?

**Buffy (Evitant le regard d'Angel)** : Oh… Euh Willow m'a déposée et…

**Cordélia (Offensée)** : Et même pas elle est venue dire bonjours à sa vieille amie ? Pff. Bref, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

**Buffy** : Juste un petit passage, comme ça. Et j'ai le souvenir que Los Angeles est la capitale des boutiques de fringues !

**Cordélia (Avec un grand sourire)** : Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs, en premier, je te conseille d'aller au centre commercial ! Il y a des tonnes de…

**Wesley (L'interrompant)** : Hem Hem !

**Cordélia (Le regardant)** : Quoi ? Vous autres, vous pensez qu'à tuer et lire des bouquins ! Au moins, Buffy me comprend, niveau fringues !

**Faith** : C'est bon, Queen C, on a compris mais toi et Buffy parlerez « boutiques » plus tard. Il y a urgence !

**Buffy (Sans comprendre)** : Urgence ?

**Angel (Se levant)** : Salut Buffy.

**Buffy (Mal à l'aise)** : Angel…

**Lorne (Désignant une chaise)** : Je t'en prie, mon p'tit chou à la crème… assied toi.

_ Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à Faith qui faisait tout pour cacher sa jalousie envers Angel puis prit la chaise, la posa à coté de Faith et s'assit… ce qui surpris, non seulement la Tueuse brune, mais tous les autres également.

**Angel (Tentant de faire abstraction)** : Bon, si ce soir nous sommes réunis, c'est non seulement pour parler des filles, mais aussi du fait que l'une d'entre elles s'est fait attaquer cette nuit par une bête féroce.

**Cordélia (Intervenant)** : Fred et moi avions analysé ses empruntes et ce sont bien des griffes et des morsures de félins…

**Fred** : …mais ce qui est étrange c'est que les analyses nous ont aussi prouvé que la bête est humaine.

**Gunn** : Comme un loup garou ?

**Wesley** : Sauf que la nuit dernière n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune.

_ Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Buffy était dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à Los Angeles. Pourquoi être venue pour Faith alors que cette dernière avait l'air de s'en moquer totalement… Et pourtant, de son côté, Faith pensait à la même chose. « Pourquoi est-elle venue ? » Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, malgré son effort à ne pas le faire paraître.

**Angel** : Faith ?

**Faith** **(Réagissant)** : Hein ?

**Angel** : Ca te va ?

**Faith (Perdue)** : De quoi ?

**Angel** : Ca serait bien si toi et Buffy patrouillez toutes les deux ce soir.

**Faith** : Euh… c'est ok pour moi.

**Buffy** : Pour moi aussi…

**Angel** : Bien, on fait comme ça. Euh, Buffy ? On peut se voir ?

**Buffy** : Euh… c'est-à-dire que je suis un peu fatiguée donc je vais rentrer avec Faith… histoire de me reposer, pour patrouiller ensuite.

_ Sa réponse surprit le vampire ainsi que Faith qui ne savait quoi répondre à ça.

**Angel (Baissant la tête)** : Oh… je vois.

**Buffy (Partant)** : Je viendrais avec Faith au rapport de demain matin.

_ Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Angel resta assis face à la porte, en soupirant.

**Lorne** : Désolé Angelinouchet mais à ce que j'ai cru voir et comprendre… tu devrais te faire une raison à propos de ce p'tit ange blond… ce n'est plus toi qu'elle aime.

**Angel (Soupirant)** : Je sais…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Los Angeles A l'Hypérion._

_ Buffy et Faith venaient de rentrer dans le hall. Cette dernière était au téléphone avec Angel et raccrocha pour s'adresser ensuite à Buffy.

**Faith** : Angel vient de me dire qu'il t'envoyait une bagnole dès ce soir, pour que tu puisses l'utiliser pendant ton séjour.

**Buffy** : Très gentil de sa part.

**Faith** : Ouai… Sinon, ici il reste une piaule au rez de chaussez, deux au premier étage et 3 au deuxième, donc tu fais ce que tu veux.

**Buffy (Hésitante)** : Tu es où toi ?

**Faith (Sans comprendre)** : Au deuxième, pourquoi ?

**Buffy** : Alors… je veux bien en prendre une au deuxième aussi…

**Faith (Perturbée)** : Euh… ben tu fais comme tu veux B. **(Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Buffy dans le hall puis revient avec un paquet de chips et deux bières.)** T'en veux ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Non… merci.

**Faith** : Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

**Buffy** : Oh, rien… je constate juste que tu ne changes pas tes habitudes.

**Faith (Souriant, fière)** : Ben non ! Je suis Faith ! Et je le reste !

_ Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au deuxième étage puis lui montra les chambres qui restait. Buffy choisis de prendre celle qui avait en face de celle de sa consœur et y entra en s'affalant sur le lit.

**Faith** : Vu… que t'es venue avec Willow, je suppose que tu n'as pas de fringues ?

**Buffy** : Non… je me suis dis que j'allais faire les boutiques demain alors…

**Faith** : Ok ben comme tu veux mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Et puis je peux te prêter des affaires, si tu veux… ça t'évitera de débourser…

**Buffy (Lui souriant)** : Merci c'est gentil.

**Faith (La regardant, gênée)** : Ok euh… je vais te laisser te reposer et je passe te chercher dans deux heures pour patrouiller, ça roule ?

**Buffy** : Pas de problème.

**Faith** : Bon ben… **(Elle recula vers la porte)** à toute B !

**Buffy (Souriant)** : A toute… F !

_ … Ce qui fit sourire la Tueuse brune qui sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de la fermer et se dirigeant ensuite dans la sienne.

_Los Angeles, Cimetière McPherson._

_ Après deux heures de repos, cela faisait une demi-heure que Buffy et Faith patrouillaient dans le cimetière sans presque rien dire. Il n'y avait même pas un seul vampire, ni démon. « Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de ce silence ! Comme si un an n'avait pas suffit ! » pensa la jeune blonde.

**Faith** **(Les mains dans les poches arrières de son cuir)** : Alors euh… Red et K vont bien ?

**Buffy** : Très bien. Elles habitent à la maison, maintenant.

**Faith** : Oh je vois… et la môme ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Tu veux dire « ma sœur » ?

**Faith** : Ouais… la gamine, quoi.

**Buffy (Amusée)** : Tu es au courant qu'elle a 18 ans, maintenant ?

**Faith (Souriant)** : Ouais mais je l'ai connu gamine et je l'ai pas revue depuis… **(Elle hésita)** depuis Sunnyhell.

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Oui c'est vrai… euh… elle va bien. A fond dans ses études… **(Elle hocha la tête)** et dans Max aussi.

**Faith (levant les sourcils, souriant)** : Dawn a un Boy-friend ?

**Buffy** : Et oui. C'est fou ce qu'elle grandit.

**Faith** : En effet, ouais.

_ Pendant leur patrouille, elles se faisaient surveiller par une blonde, perchée sur le toit d'une crypte. C'était Sélène qui avait suivit Faith grâce à son odeur. « Qu'est ce qu'elle fou dans un cimetière ? Et c'est qui, cette blonde ? » Elle constata avec surprise qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une lueur commune, ce qui la rendit d'avantages perplexe.

De leurs côtés, Faith et Buffy sentaient qu'elles étaient surveillées. Buffy regarda sa consœur en fronçant les sourcils et cette dernière fit de même.

**Buffy** : Tu sens ce que je sens ?

**Faith (Regardant aux alentours)** : Ouais, quelqu'un nous épie !

**Buffy** : Si c'est la panthère, elle est plus maligne que nous.

**Faith** : Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que cette panthère soit humaine. Tu crois qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait ?

**Buffy** : J'en sais rien, Faith.

_ Sur le toit de la crypte, Sélène fronça d'avantages les sourcils. « On dirait qu'elles ont également un don… il faut que je le dise à Angie… mais comment ont-elles pu deviner ce que j'étais ? » Ses yeux deviennent jaune, étant prête à se transformer entièrement mais elle résista à ce besoin et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs normale. « Je dois me contrôler. » Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Faith et la blonde avant de partir en soupirant.

**Buffy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Je ne sens plus rien.

**Faith** : Moi non plus. **(Elle soupira)** Et merde, moi qui voulais me battre.

**Buffy (Regardant attentivement derrière elle)** : A mon avis, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Faith se retourna et constata qu'une dizaine de vampires s'approchaient. Un des 10 vampires s'approcha dangereusement de Faith qui se baissa pour lui faucher les jambes, ce qui laissa à Buffy l'opportunité de lui planter son pieu dans le cœur.

**Faith (Aux côtés de Buffy)** : Hey, comme au bon vieux temps, B !

_ Buffy sourit puis se concentra sur les vampires qui restaient. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement. Leurs prises et leurs coups étaient pratiquement identiques et concordaient facilement. Elles tuèrent les deux derniers vampires en même temps puis se regardèrent, légèrement essoufflée. Elles avaient toutes les deux cette poussée d'adrénaline en elles, comme à chaque fin de combats. Faith dévisagea Buffy de haut en bas, sans s'en rendre compte puis secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaître ces pensées de sa tête. Buffy, quant à elle, détourna aussitôt son regard de celui de Faith et évita alors de la regarder, malgré les idées qu'elle avait en tête. « Il s'agit de Faith ! » se disait-elle. Mais Faith ne pensait pas du tout à la même chose. « Putain B… comment as-tu osé mettre cette tenue pour chasser… elle va me rendre dingue ! Saleté d'adrénaline ! Saleté de combat ! ».

**Faith (L'air de rien)** : Je crois que… c'est good pour ce soir.

**Buffy** : Oui… on va… on va rentrer…

**Faith (Evitant son regard)** : Ouais… ce serait mieux. **(Elle marcha rapidement, tentant de faire passer cette pulsion qui était trop forte mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup)** Oh et puis merde !

_ Elle se retourna, fonça vers Buffy et l'embrassa doucement puis se recula rapidement, s'attendant à recevoir une baffe ou un coup de poing. Seulement, Buffy ne réagissait pas. Elle passa doucement sa main sur ses lèvres, tout en regardant Faith attentivement. Cette dernière commença déjà à se sentir coupable.

**Faith (Paniquée)** : B… je suis désolée je…

_ Elle fut surprise lorsque Buffy s'approcha d'elle rapidement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser était plus long et plus tendre et Faith cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Elle sentait tous ses membres tressaillir et croyait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle de ses envies. Ce sentiment fut étrangement ressentit par Buffy également. La jeune blonde se sentait à la fois mal et soulagée de ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle recula à son tour, Faith la regarda d'un air étonné. Elles se regardèrent de la sorte durant un long moment, ne sachant quoi dire, ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Il suffisait de cette minute d'inattention pour permettre à un animal de s'en prendre à Buffy. Cette dernière constata que c'était une panthère, sûrement celle qu'elles cherchaient. L'animal était sur elle, en train de la griffer. Elle était ensuite prête à la mordre mais Faith l'en empêcha en fonçant droit sur elle, faisant ainsi tomber la bête. Faith se releva de terre et se mit en position de combat lorsque la panthère se releva également pour la regarder droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes puis couru en direction opposé. Faith voulu lui courir après mais se résigna lorsqu'elle constata que Buffy était encore à terre. Elle se précipita alors sur elle pour l'aider et fut inquiète lorsqu'elle vit les marques que la Tueuse blonde avait sur le ventre.

**Faith** : Merde ! B ?** (Buffy ouvrit les yeux doucement)** Hey, ça va aller ok ? **(Elle la souleva et la porta)** J'te ramène !

**Buffy (Doucement)** : Faith… Je…

**Faith** : Chut, B… garde tes forces, jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre !

_Dans les rues de Los Angeles._

_ Sélène courrait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle regarda derrière elle si Faith la suivait toujours puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Angie postée juste devant elle.

**Angie** : Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ? Tu n'as donc pas compris la leçon ?

**Sélène (Epuisée)** : Angie… vraiment, je voulais pas…

**Angie** : Tu n'aurais pas dû la suivre. Pourquoi tu l'as fais ? Maintenant elle t'a repérée.

**Sélène** : Mais… elle a un don. Elle comprendra, elle est comme nous…

**Angie (L'interrompant)** : C'est impossible. Personne ne peut être comme nous ! Et tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à cette pauvre femme.

**Sélène (Sur la défensive)** : Oh ça va, je l'ai juste griffé, elle va s'en remettre !

**Angie** : Là n'est pas la question et tu le sais très bien ! Merde Sélène, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu fais à cause de cette fille ?

**Sélène** : Je… je te jure, Angie… ces filles ont quelque chose de spécial…

**Angie** : C'est une raison pour s'en prendre à elles ?

**Sélène (Culpabilisant)** : Je sais… mais elles se sont embrassées et…

**Angie** : …Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tout ça c'est de la jalousie, Sélène. Il faut que tu arrête maintenant ! **(Sa jeune sœur se contenta de baisser la tête) **Aller, rentrons !

_Los Angeles, A l'Hypérion._

_ Faith entra dans la chambre de Buffy, cette dernière toujours dans ses bras, puis la posa délicatement sur le canapé.

**Faith** : Bouges-pas… j'vais chercher de quoi te soigner ça.

**Buffy (Lui prenant la main)** : Non, Faith. **(La jeune brune posa son regard sur la main de la blonde, en frissonnant.)** Ca va, je me sens bien. Reste, s'il te plait.

**Faith (Perturbée)** : Euh… ok mais B… tes blessures sont profondes et… laisse-moi au moins désinfecter ça.

**Buffy (Doucement)** : Bon, très bien.

_ Faith s'absenta alors 2 minutes, le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de soin et revenir. Lorsqu'elle commença à soigner Buffy elle se mit à sourire nerveusement.

**Faith** : Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te soigne… et pourtant j'ai l'habitude depuis hier soir. **(Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à s'énerver)** C'est dingue que cette panthère s'en prenne à Virginy et ensuite à toi… toi qui étais venue, à la base, pour prendre quelques vacances… ben c'est réussi !

**Buffy (Tentant de la calmer)** : Faith…

**Faith** : … non mais c'est vrai quoi… qu'est ce qu'elle a cette panthère-humaine à s'en prendre à vous deux ? Elle est anti-blondies ou quoi ?

**Buffy (Souriant, amusée)** : Peut être bien.

**Faith** : Ouais… ben dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi.** (Elle se leva) **C'est bon … maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre que tes dons fassent le reste du boulot.

**Buffy** : Merci.

**Faith** : Pas d'quoi, B !** (Elle partit ranger la trousse de soin et revint ensuite.)** Ca va aller ?

**Buffy (Se levant du canapé)** : Oui… ne t'inquiète pas.

**Faith (Ironique)** : Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

_ Buffy sourit puis regarda Faith attentivement mais cette dernière évita son regard encore une fois.

**Faith (Changeant de conversation)** : Tu sais, c'est bizarre mais la panthère m'a regardé d'un air triste tout à l'heure.

**Buffy (Déçu mais ne le faisant pas paraître)** : Triste ? Tu en es sûre ?

**Faith** : Ouais… juste avant de s'enfuir… comme si elle regrettait de t'avoir fait du mal… peut être que son côté humain aurait pris le dessus à ce moment là.

**Buffy** : Peut être, oui… Il faudrait vite trouver qui est cette personne et savoir si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle est et de ce qu'elle fait et surtout… pourquoi s'en ait-elle prit à deux Tueuses particulièrement.

**Faith** : Ouep… **(Elle mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son cuir et regarda vers la porte d'entrée, puis le sol, d'un air désorienté.)** Bon euh… ben j'vais aller me pieuter.

**Buffy (Angoissée)** : Ok… alors à demain matin

**Faith** : Ouais… à demain.

_ Elle se retourna, prête à sortir de la chambre quand Buffy la retînt.

**Buffy** : Faith…** (La Tueuse Brune s'arrêta alors mais ne se retourna pas.)** S'il te plait… regardes moi. **(Ce que la brune fit)** Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

**Faith (L'air de rien)** : On vient de le faire, B !

**Buffy** : Je parle pas de la panthère… il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, dans le cimetière.

**Faith (Passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux)** : Ouais ben écoute… c'était une erreur, hein ?

**Buffy (Déçue)** : Parce que pour toi, deux baisers, c'est une erreur ?

**Faith** : Ecoute B… je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… et je suis désolée… tu n'es pas lesbienne et même si tu l'étais, ce ne serait pas avec moi parce que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

**Buffy (Agacée) **: Et le fait que je t'ai embrassé après, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

**Faith (Perturbée)** : J'en sais rien, B… je… je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as fais !

**Buffy** : … Je…

_ Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

**Faith** : Laisse tomber, B… on va dire qu'on n'a pas pu contrôler cette pulsion de l'après-combat et c'est cool…j'te laisse, j'suis crevée. Bonne nuit.

_ Et elle partit sans dire un mot un mot de plus.

**Buffy (Chuchotant)** : Je t'aime.

_ Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Buffy sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle vit que la pièce était déjà éclairée, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'autre femme était brune et mangeait un bol de céréales.

**Buffy** : À ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des envies nocturnes.

**Mégane (Sursautant)** : … !

**Buffy (Se dirigeant vers le frigo et se servant un bol de céréales) **: Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

**Mégane** : C'est rien… je croyais que c'était la Boss.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Elle te fait si peur que ça ?

**Mégane** : Non mais elle m'impressionne avec sa façon de parler et tout…

**Buffy** : Oui je comprends.

**Mégane (Réagissant)** : Attendez… c'est vous la Tueuse de tout à l'heure. Vous êtes la première ?

**Buffy** : La première, non… bien sûr que non, il y en a eu bien d'autres avant moi et tu dois le savoir, non ?

**Mégane** : Oh oui que je le sais… Mr Wesley nous a emmenés dans un désert et on a vu la première Tueuse **(Elle se mit ensuite à rire.)** Il nous a trop fait rire quand il sautait dans son espèce de cercle…

**Buffy (Riant)** : Je suis passée par là.

_ Elles rirent doucement puis un léger silence intervint dans la pièce.

**Mégane** : Donc je rectifie… vous êtes celle qui est morte ?

**Buffy (Ironique)** : Morte et ressuscitée deux fois par mes deux meilleurs amis.

**Mégane** : Ravie de discuter avec vous. Moi c'est Mégane. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Meg.

**Buffy** : Enchantée.

**Mégane (Souriant)** : Vous savez, mon observateur me parlait de vous.

**Buffy (Rougissant) **: Ah oui ?

**Mégane** : Oui… et on peut dire que vous avez eu une sacrée vie de Tueuse.

**Buffy (Soupirant)** : Je te le fais pas dire !

**Mégane** : C'est vrai que votre meilleure amie est une sorcière ?

**Buffy** : Euh… c'est vrai, oui.

**Mégane** : Trop cool ! **(Elle marqua une pause)** Et c'est vrai que vous êtes sortie avec deux vampires dont l'un étant le Big boss ?

**Buffy (Soupirant)** : Encore vrai.

**Mégane** : C'est la Boss qui nous en a parlé… elle nous parle beaucoup de vous.

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Ah ?

**Mégane** : Oui… Un jour elle a dit qu'on devait vous respecter si on vous verrait pour de vrai parce que vous avez sauvé plusieurs fois le monde et que jamais personne ne vous arriverait à la cheville.

**Buffy (Légèrement émue)** : Elle a dit ça ?

**Mégane (Souriant)** : Oui. On dirait que vous et la Boss êtes de bonnes amies.

**Buffy** : Si on peut dire…

**Mégane** : Ce serait cool que vous nous fassiez une démonstration, un jour.

**Buffy** : Comment ça ?

**Mégane** : Ben que vous vous battez toutes les deux pour nous montrer… une petite démo, quoi.

**Buffy (Perturbée)** : Euh… je ne sais pas si ça sera possible… avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

**Mégane** : Ah oui, à cause de cette panthère… à ce propos, vous l'avez revue dans la patrouille ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : C'est exact mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit de te parler de cette mission...

**Mégane (Faisant semblant d'être déçue)** : Mince alors.

_ Buffy se contenta de sourire quand Mégane se leva pour mettre son bol dans l'évier.

**Mégane** : C'était un plaisir de discuter avec la fameuse « B, la Tueuse ».

**Buffy (Amusée)** : Plaisir partagé. Bonne nuit.

_ Mégane remonta alors dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi Buffy seule.

_Hypérion, 1er étage._

_ Lorsque Mégane s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se résigna et entra doucement dans celle d'en face, qui était celle de Virginy. Cette dernière avait l'air de dormir et Mégane en profita pour fermer la porte de la chambre et s'assoir à ses côtés pour la regarder.

**Virginy (Souriant)** : Salut beauté.

**Mégane** **(Sursautant)** : Putain, tu m'as fais peur !

**Virginy (Ouvrant les yeux)** : Et pourtant c'est toi qui entre dans ma chambre par effraction. **(Elle se mit assise) **Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite nocturne ?

**Mégane (Hésitante)** : Euh… en fait… je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien… ?

**Virginy (Légèrement étonnée)** : Euh, ben oui mais…** (Elle soupira)** Je veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi, ok ?

**Mégane** : Non… je… c'est juste que… **(Elle s'approcha d'avantage de la blonde)** j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que je serai si je t'avais perdue ce soir là…

**Virginy** : … Et pourtant je suis là, ok ? Je suis en vie, tout va bien…

**Mégane (Continuant)** : Je… j'aurai surement regretté une chose…

_ Virginy voulut répliquer mais Mégane ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune blonde fut surprise mais se laissa aller dans le baiser et n'hésita pas à glisser sa main derrière la nuque de la brunette pour l'amener à s'allonger sur elle.

_Le lendemain, à l'Hypérion, dans la chambre de Buffy._

_ N'ayant pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit, la Tueuse blonde se leva tout de même du lit et alla à la douche quand son portable se mit à sonner.

**## Message reçu le 22/06/04 à 6 : 55 a.m. de : « Faith »**

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, B. Sorry pour hier soir._

_ Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Buffy. Cette dernière, étant de plus en plus étonnée du comportement de la brune envers elle, lui répondit aussitôt et alla dans la salle de bain.

_ Toutes les jeunes Tueuses étaient déjà parties en direction de Wolfram&Hart… toutes sauf deux : Mégane et Virginy Ces deux dernières s'étaient endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre après une forte étreinte et dormaient toujours jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Virginy se mette à sonner. La jeune femme blonde ouvrit alors les yeux et éteignit le réveil de son portable. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur la brunette qui était dans ses bras et sourit.

**Virginy (Doucement)** : Bébé, c'est l'heure.

**Mégane (Ouvrant doucement les yeux)** : Hum… déjà ?

**Virginy (Souriant)** : Et ouais il est bientôt 7 heures.

**Mégane** : Je suis si fatiguée.

**Virginy (Souriant en coin)** : Ca, beauté… ce n'est pas de ma faute.

**Mégane** : Oh si…

**Virginy** : Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui est venue me réveiller à 2 heures du mat' ?

**Mégane (Faisant la moue)** : J'ai pas bien fais ? Tu regrette ?

**Virginy (Posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes)** : Non bébé… je suis contente que tu l'ais fait… mais je t'en prie, arrête de me regarder comme ça parce je ne vais plus me contrôler une fois de plus et te refaire l'amour comme cette nuit.

**Mégane (Frissonnant)** : … D'accord alors on va se lever.

**Virginy (Hochant la** **tête)** : Hum hum.

_ Mégane se leva alors ce qui fit perdre les moyens à la blonde.

**Virginy** : Euh, ma puce, tu n'arranges rien en te promenant nue devant mes yeux, tu sais ça ?

**Mégane** **(Souriant, allant dans la salle de bain)** : Désolée.

_ Pendant qu'elle se lavait, Virginy enfila son caleçon et un t-shirt et se rallongea sur le lit, attendant que Mégane ai finit.

**Mégane (De la salle de bain)** : Dis, ma puce… est-ce qu'on le dit aux autres ou pas ?

**Virginy (Souriant en coin)** : A mon avis, les filles s'en doutent déjà, vu les bruits qu'on a fait… mais si c'est pas le cas alors on dit rien mais elles s'en rendront bien compte un jour ou l'autre.

**Mégane (Sortant de la salle de bain, s'approchant de Virginy pour l'embrasser, souriant)** : Alors ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

**Virginy** : Hum oui… sauf si pour toi, cette nuit ne veux rien dire…

**Mégane (Posant son index sur ses lèvres)** : … C'était magique.

_ Virginy sourit alors fièrement et alla prendre sa douche à son tour.

_ Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Faith, cette dernière finissait de se préparer pour ensuite sortir lorsqu'elle reçu un message.

**## Message reçu le 22/06/04 à 7 : 00 a.m. de : « B »**

_C'est moi qui m'excuse… je n'ai pas su te dire ce que j'avais à te dire mais toutes les deux on a besoin de parler je crois… je sais que c'est pas ton truc et j'ignore si c'est aussi le mien mais il le faut. Peut être pas maintenant mais pourquoi pas le temps de midi, après les cours ?_

_ Ce message étonna la brune d'avantages. Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et pianota sur son portable. Elle le rangea ensuite dans la poche arrière de son jogging puis sortit de la chambre pour courir en direction de Wolfram&Hart.

_ En sortant de la douche, Buffy entendit son portable vibrer et se dépêcha alors de s'habiller et se précipita dans la chambre pour lire le message.

**## Message reçu le 22/06/04 à 7 : 03 a.m. de : « Faith »**

_C'est ok B… on ira manger au Pasta-Pizza, c'est un endroit que j'adore… et on parlera si tu veux. Je te dis à tout' pour le rapport._

_ La blonde sourit légèrement et rangea son portable dans sa poche sans répondre pour ensuite partir.

Lorsqu'elle descendit elle tomba nez à nez avec Virginy et Mégane qui venaient de sortir de la chambre, main dans la main. Elles riaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent le regard interloquée de Buffy.

**Mégane (Légèrement gênée)** : Tiens… bonjour Buffy…

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Bonjours les filles **(****Virginy**** lui fit signe « bonjour » de la main)** Vous êtes les dernières levées ?

**Mégane** : Euh… ben sûrement oui… vu que le rapport est dans 5 minutes.

**Buffy** : Si vous y allez à pied, vous allez être en retard.

**Virginy** : Ben… on a eu du mal à se lever alors…

**Buffy (Souriant de plus belle)** : Oui ça, j'en doute pas une seconde. Une chance pour vous que depuis hier soir j'ai une voiture. Venez, je vous emmène, sinon votre Boss va vous tuer.

**Virginy**** (Souriant)** : Merci, vous êtes trop cool.

_ La Tueuse les amena alors jusqu'à la BMW rouge qui était garée juste devant l'entrée et elles partirent en direction des bureaux de Wolfram&Hart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Wolfram&Hart, salle de rapport._

_ Il était presque l'heure du rapport et tous était présents. L'équipe d'Angel derrière le bureau et Faith devant ses Tueuses. Il manquait plus que Buffy et deux jeunes recrues. Faith regarda attentivement sa montre lorsque Buffy entra brusquement dans la salle suivit par Mégane et Virginy qui se postèrent directement avec les autres filles.

**Buffy (Aux côtés de Faith)** : Elles ne sont pas en retard, n'est ce pas ?

_ Faith avait le cœur qui s'accélérait de plus en plus depuis que la blonde était entrée. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en direction de sa consœur puis regarda les deux recrues.

**Faith** : Une chance pour vous que B était là pour vous emmener, hein ?

_ Virginy et Mégane se sourirent discrètement puis Angel prit la parole.

**Angel** : Bon, puisque tous le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer. Faith ? Compte rendu de cette nuit ?

**Faith (S'adressant à tous le monde)** : Figurez vous qu'on a eu à combattre une dizaine de vampires… mais B et moi avions mis fin à leur putain d'existence sans mal. Ensuite…

_ La brune repensa alors au baiser et fut complètement perturbée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux des autres.

**Wesley (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Faith ?

_ Comprenant à quoi pouvait penser la brune, Buffy prit la parole.

**Buffy** : Euh… ensuite il y a eu cette panthère qui a surgit de nulle part et m'a attaqué.

**Angel** : Mon dieu Buffy, est-ce que ça va ?

**Buffy (Le regardant à peine)** : Ca va. Je n'ai plus rien. Heureusement Faith était là. **(Le vampire resta perplexe, se doutant de quelque chose. Il regarda Faith puis Buffy de nouveau. Cette dernière se tourna vers les Tueuses.)** J'ignore ce que cette panthère veut mais jusque maintenant elle s'en ait prit à deux Tueuses. Ce serait trop si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

**Faith (Réagissant)** : B a raison. Il faudrait en savoir plus. J'aurai juré que la panthère m'a regardé d'un air triste. Peut être se rend-elle pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. Cordy ? Toi et Fred, vous en êtes où avec les analyses ?

**Cordélia** : Elles sont en cours. D'ici ce soir, nous saurons de qui il s'agit.

**Faith** : Good. En attendant on va continuer les cours. Les gonz, soyez dans le hall dans 5 minutes ! Aller, go !

_ Toutes les filles partirent alors vers le hall et l'équipe d'Angel quitta également le bureau, laissant le vampire, Faith et Buffy. La brune se tourna vers Buffy, quelque peu hésitante.

**Faith** : B, tu… tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

**Buffy** : Si tu veux…

**Angel (Intervenant)** : Euh… il faut que je parle à Buffy avant. C'est important.

**Faith (Froide)** : Ok Soulboy, c'est toi le patron.

**Buffy (A Faith)** : J'te rejoint dans 5 minutes.

**Faith (Partant)** : Ok.

_ Une fois Faith partie, Angel regarda attentivement la blonde.

**Angel** : Tu… la voiture te plait ?

**Buffy (Exaspérée)** : Je t'en prie Angel ne me dit pas que c'était ça la chose importante que tu voulais me dire !

**Angel** : Non, c'est vrai.

**Buffy (Croisant les bras)** : Bon alors, je t'écoute… ?

**Angel (Direct)** : Vous vous êtes embrassées, n'est ce pas ?

_ Les yeux de Buffy furent aussi ronds que des billes.

**Buffy (A la fois gênée et agacée)** : Comment tu… **(Comprenant)** Oh vous les vampires !

**Angel** : Pas besoin d'être un vampire, ça saute aux yeux ! **(Il marqua une pause)** Alors ?

**Buffy (Soupirant)** : Ecoute Angel… Oui, on s'est embrassé et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Tu sais qu'entre nous deux il n'y a plus rien. Ce que je fais avec qui que ce soit ne te regarde plus !

**Angel** : Je sais, excuse moi. Ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur… je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

**Buffy** : Angel…

**Angel** : … C'est le cas ?

_ Buffy marqua alors une pause puis regarda le vampire dans les yeux.

**Buffy** : Oui.

**Angel** : Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

_ Buffy commença alors à partir lorsqu'Angel la retint une dernière fois.

**Angel** : Elle t'aime aussi, tu sais.

_ La blonde se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire puis quitta la salle pour aller dans une autre afin d'enfiler un jogging (que lui avait prêté Cordélia), ce qui lui prit à peine 30 secondes. Elle rejoignit ensuite les filles dans le hall et porta directement son regard sur Faith, puis se posta à ses côtés.

**Buffy** : Je suis prête.

_ Faith cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de la tenue de Buffy. La Tueuse blonde portait en effet un mini short et un débardeur qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

**Faith (Tentant de faire abstraction) **: Good. Je parts devant, les filles me suivent et tu reste à l'arrière histoire d'être sûre qu'elles suivent toutes… Dac' B ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Dac' F !

_ La brune sourit alors et sort des bâtiments de Wolfram&Hart en courant, suivit par les Tueuses et Buffy. Mégane et Virginy ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle et se regardèrent en souriant.

**Virginy** : Tu trouves pas l'attitude de la Boss étrange, vis-à-vis de Buffy ?

**Mégane** : Comment ça ?

**Virginy (Souriant de plus belle)** : Chaque fois que Buffy est là, la Boss est complètement perturbée.

**Mégane** : Tu crois que… ? Non… Buffy n'est pas lesbienne, ça se voit tout de suite.

**Virginy** : Ca veut rien dire, bébé. La Boss l'est, en tout cas… c'est certain. Je l'ai vu au « Licorne ». Et d'ailleurs, elle ramenait tout le temps des filles blondes à l'hôtel donc il n'y a pas de doutes.

**Mégane** : Peut être mais Buffy… j'ai du mal à l'imaginer lesbienne… quoi que… **(Elle se mit à sourire)** elles iraient bien ensemble, non ?

**Virginy** : C'est certain.

**Mégane** : On dirait nous deux.

**Virginy (Secouant la tête)** : 'Faut pas exagérer non plus.

**Mégane** : Si je te le dis. Tu sauras que j'ai toujours raison. Même quand j'ai tord.

**Virginy (Malicieusement)** : Continue à me chercher Chérie… ce soir tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_ Mégane sourit alors et continua de courir aux côtés de sa petite amie.

_Los Angeles, Manoir des Fox._

_ Sélène dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par Angie qui frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

**Angie (Refermant la porte derrière elle)** : Salut.

**Sélène (D'une voix rauque)** : Salut.

**Angie** : Bien dormie ?

**Sélène** : Si on veux…

_ La jeune féline se leva de son lit avec douleur ce qui la fit grogner.

**Angie** : Sélène, faut qu'on parle sérieusement, ça ne peux plus durer. La panthère qui est en toi ne pense qu'à sortir depuis quelques jours et c'est de pire en pire… et je t'aime, tu le sais mais ce n'est pas en étant dans cette ville que tu arriveras à la contrôler.

**Sélène (Sur la défensive)** : je ne partirai pas de Los Angeles !

**Angie** : Je te parle sérieusement et toi tu te braques ! Enfin Sélène, regardes toi ! Tu n'es plus la même depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille… et en plus, si ce que tu dis est vrai… si elle a vraiment des dons comme tu le prétend, elle ne devrait plus tarder à savoir ta véritable identité et tu vas encore plus en souffrir !

**Sélène (Les larmes aux yeux)** : Mais… Angie, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… cette fille…

**Angie** : Tu l'aimes, je sais… mais il faut que tu l'oublies et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire c'est repartir d'où l'on vient. **(Sélène tourna la tête et se retînt de pleurer ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de sa grande sœur)** Sélène…

**Sélène (Se levant brusquement)** : … ok t'as gagné… je prépare mes affaires.

**Angie** **(La regardant partir dans la salle de bain)** : C'est pour ton bien et celui de tous, petite sœur… l'avion part ce soir.

_Bureaux de Wolfram&Hart._

_ Faith arriva en courant dans le hall du bâtiment Wolfram&Hart après une heure et demie de footing et s'arrêta pour attendre le reste des filles, ainsi que Buffy.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Et ben ! A ce que je vois, vous progressez, c'est bien. B, qu'en penses tu ?

**Buffy** : J'avoue qu'elles ont pas mal d'endurance…

**Faith (Regardant les filles)** : Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on vous dit que c'est bien, qu'il faut se laisser aller. Certaines pensent peut être inutile le footing au combat, mais vous serrez bien contente d'utiliser vos jambes, parfois… pas vrai B ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Tu fais allusion à la fois où j'ai couru après le bus pour sauver ma peau ?

**Faith** : En partie, oui.

**Buffy (Moqueuse)** : Pendant que Mademoiselle était tranquillement dans le bus.

**Faith (Légèrement vexée)** : Hey ! Je me suis tout de même inquiétée ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit de partir.

**Buffy** : Je sais, je plaisantais…

**Faith** : Hum… bref **(Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les filles)** Les gonz, vous pouvez disposer, Le prochain cours est dans une demi-heure avec Wesley… Au trot !

_ Les jeunes Tueuses allèrent directement à la douche, laissant Buffy et Faith seules.

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Bon euh…

_ Elle allait commencer à parler lorsque Faith l'interrompit.

**Faith** : 'Faut que j'y aille !

**Buffy** : Ah… euh… moi aussi… oui pour me laver parce que…

**Faith (Mal à l'aise)** : Ouai… moi aussi… pour me laver…

_ Elle allait quitter le hall lorsque Buffy la retint par le bras.

**Buffy** : Faith attend… **(Elle descendit doucement sa main vers celle de sa consœur.)** Tant qu'on est dans ce souvenir… j'aimerai te remercier… d'avoir voulu rester pour me sauver.

**Faith** : On va pas revenir la dessus, B. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es en vie, et c'est l'important. D'ailleurs… **(Elle tourna la tête)** Tu n'imagine même pas l'angoisse que j'ai eu dans le bus, pensant que t'étais peut être sous les débris du bahut.

_ Un sourire aux lèvres, Buffy lâcha la main de Faith, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partie en direction de la douche.

**Buffy** : A tout à l'heure !

**Faith (Frissonnant)** : Euh… oui, à toute, B ! **(Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, hébétée puis repris ses esprits et alla à l'Hypérion prendre sa douche.)** … !

_ N'ayant pas loupé une miette de la scène, Virginy et Mégane, dissimulées dans le couloir, n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elles venaient de voir.

**Mégane (Attendrie)** : C'est mignon !

**Virginy** : Je le savais… !

**Mégane** : Mais tu sais … un baiser sur la joue ne veux rien dire.

**Virginy** : Mais il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, ma puce.

**Mégane** : C'est vrai… **(Elle sourit)** Elles vont vraiment bien ensemble.

**Virginy** : Tu m'étonne ! **(Elle se leva) **Bon, je vais à la douche **(Elle regarda sa petite amie malicieusement)** Tu me rejoins, bébé ?

**Mégane** : humm oui, on y va de ce pas !

_ Elle lui prit la main et allèrent à la douche.

_A l'Hypérion, deux heures plus tard._

_ Dans sa chambre, Buffy finissait de se préparer. Elle avait passé ces deux heures à regarder la télévision et il était désormais temps de se préparer pour sortir. Elle portait un jean noir moulant et un débardeur rouge. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et elle finit par mettre ses bottes. C'est cinq minutes plus tard que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le cœur affolé, elle alla ouvrir à sa consœur. Cette dernière eue le souffle coupé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Buffy.

**Faith (Tentant de rester naturel)** : Re.

**Buffy** : Euh… re.

**Faith (Se retournant)** : On y va ?

**Buffy** : On y va.

_ Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et suivit Faith jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

**Faith** : Sympa ta tenue, B.

**Buffy** : M… merci… c'est à Cordy.

**Faith **: Faut avouer qu'elle a bon goût à ce niveau.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Ca c'est sur !

_ La Tueuse brune, la fit monter dans sa voiture et monta à son tour. Toutes deux étaient silencieuses le long du trajet qui pourtant ne durait que 5 minutes. Mais autant l'une que l'autre avaient l'impression qu'il durait des heures. Faith se gara juste devant la pizzeria et s'assit à une table pour deux sur la terrasse. Elles passèrent commande et Faith sortit une cigarette de son paquet et commença à fumer.

**Buffy** **(Regardant la voiture)** : Je constate qu'Angel t'a donné sa Viper.

**Faith (Souriant en coin)** : Il n'a pas eu le choix, je l'ai menacé de démissionner.

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : Je vois. Elle est noire à ce que j'ai vu… c'est tout toi, ça.

**Faith** : Encore preuve que tu me connais bien, B.

**Buffy** : C'est rien de le dire.** (Silence.)** Tu viens souvent ici, alors ?

**Faith** : Ouais, tous les midis.

**Buffy** : Hum hum…

_ Un silence plus pesant s'installa de nouveau. Aucune des deux n'osa prendre parole lorsque Buffy se décida enfin.

**Buffy** : Faith… j'ai besoin de t'avouer certaines choses et… j'ignore par où commencer.

**Faith** : Je sèche aussi pour une fois…

**Buffy (Ironiquement)** : Toi qui sait toujours en placer une… **(Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre)** pour… ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… c'est important que tu saches que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais.

**Faith (Légèrement étonnée)** : Pourquoi ?

**Buffy** : Pourquoi… quoi ?

**Faith (jetant sa cigarette)** : Pourquoi t'es venue ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi vouloir a tout prix m'accompagner partout où je vais ?

**Buffy** : Faith… **(Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque le serveur déposa une pizza et une salade sur la table en prononçant un « Bon appétit » puis partit.)**

**Faith (Commençant à manger)** : Bon app', B.

_ Légèrement exaspérée, Buffy soupira et mangea sa salade…tentant de trouver les mots pour annoncer à Faith ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Après un petit moment, la blonde leva les yeux de son assiette et se décida, légèrement tremblante, à prendre la main de Faith dans la sienne, ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière.

**Buffy (Doucement)** : Faith… je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens moi-même, c'est drôle…la vie est injuste quand je pense à tout ce que je t'ai fais enduré durant toutes ces années, déjà à cause d'Angel et de Riley et… surtout après Sunnydale…tous ces mois sans nouvelles de ma part… Mais quand je te voyais avec Robin j'aurai juré que tu étais heureuse alors je t'ai laissé faire ta vie… en essayant de t'oublier… et après 1 an sans te voir, ça n'est toujours pas partit… tu es toujours là **(Elle posa la main de Faith sur son torse)** dans mon cœur… j'y croyais pas, je voulais pas y croire. Pour moi, aimer une femme était déjà impossible… t'aimer l'était encore plus. Quand Kennedy m'a dit que tu n'étais plus avec Robin j'étais à la fois rassurée et à la fois… déçu car je sais comment tu es et… **(Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.) **Pardonnes moi …

_ Etait-ce vrai ? Buffy venait-elle de lui dévoilé des sentiments affectifs et lui demander de lui pardonner ? Faith ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était à la fois blessée tout autant que touchée. Elle se leva et s'accroupit aux côté de la blonde, légèrement tremblante.

**Faith** : Hey B… pleurs pas s'te plait. Je… j'avoue que tu me surprend de plus en plus ces jours ci… j'aurai jamais pensé que… enfin… tu sais… c'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai déconné, c'est moi qui t'ais fais du mal à toi, ta mère et tes amis, c'est moi qui ais tué Finch…

**Buffy (La regardant dans les yeux)** : C'est de ma faute tout ça… ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver à moi aussi, on sortait d'une bagarre, il faisait nuit, il a surgit de nulle part, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, j'aurais pu me tromper aussi… et au lieu de t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, je t'ai repoussé…

_ Faith n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les paroles de Buffy, elle en rêvait depuis des années, et maintenant que ça se produit, elle ne sait comment agir.

**Faith** : Tout ça c'est du passé B.

**Buffy (baissant la tête)** : Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

**Faith (Lui relevant la tête)** : Alors n'y pense plus. Tout ça c'est derrière nous. Il faut vivre le moment présent… toi-même tu le dis.

**Buffy (Séchant ses larmes)** : Tu as raison.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je suis Faith ! J'ai toujours raison !

**Buffy (Riant nerveusement)** : Oui…

_ Faith se leva alors et finit de manger sa pizza pendant que Buffy finissait sa salade, dans ses pensées.

**Faith** : T'as prévu quelque chose, cette aprem ?

**Buffy** : Euh… non pourquoi ?

**Faith** : Ben vu que mes cours ne commencent qu'à 15h, j'ai pour habitude de me balader dans un endroit sympa donc… si t'as rien de prévu ben… tu peux venir, si tu veux.

**Buffy (Naturellement)** : D'accord.

**Faith (Se levant)** : Ok. Je vais régler l'addition.

**Buffy** : Euh… t'es pas obligé…

**Faith (La coupant, sourire aux lèvres)** : C'est Soulboy qui paye.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Ok….

_ La jeune brune alla régler la note puis revient et alla jusqu'à sa voiture accompagnée de Buffy. Elle démarra et roula jusqu'à la plage.

_Plage de Los Angeles_

_ Faith gara la voiture au parking et en sorti, suivit de Buffy pour rejoindre la plage. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du sable, elles s'arrêtèrent et retirèrent leurs chaussures pour ensuite marcher quelques mètres sur le sable chaud.

**Faith** **(Fermant les yeux et respirant un grand coup)** : Hum, ça fait du bien.

**Buffy** **(Regardant la mer au loin)** : C'est magnifique.

**Faith (Lui prenant inconsciemment la main)** : Contente que tu aimes B. Viens, je t'emmène là où la vue est encore plus belle.

**Buffy (Perturbée)** : Euh, ok…

_ Elles marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre main dans la main, le long de la mer, les pieds mouillés par les vagues.

**Buffy** : Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit.

**Faith** : C'est là où je viens chaque jour pour me détendre. J'ai parfois un besoin de m'isoler et je le fais ici.

**Buffy (Nostalgique)** : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

**Faith (Tremblante)** : Ouais… ça doit être ce fameux truc de Tueuses.

**Buffy** : Hum hum.

**Faith (Levant les yeux au ciel)** : Je suis amoureuse de cet endroit.

**Buffy (Pensées : « Et moi de toi ! » Elle secoua la tête. « Non Buffy, ferme là ! … détaches-toi de Faith… tu sais comment elle est … volage et sans sentiments. Ressaisis-toi, Buffy ! »)**

_Toujours la main dans celle de Buffy, Faith la tira en direction des rochers et Buffy la suivit alors. La jeune brune arrive à un tas de roches qui s'avancent dans la mer. Lâchant la main de la blonde, elle grimpe vers le haut, suivit par Buffy. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière pierre, juste devant l'eau. Faith s'assoit et Buffy la rejoint. Cette dernière inspira profondément et regarda la mer.

**Buffy** : Rien ne vaut cette vue.

**Faith (Chuchotant)** : Oh si.

**Buffy (N'ayant pas entendu)** : C'est joli ce p'tit coin.

**Faith (Posant sa main près de celle de la blonde)** : C'est magnifique et calme, juste le bruit de la mer sur les rochers.

**Buffy (Dans ses pensées)** : Oui, magnifique…

_ Silence. Faith allait poser sa main sur celle de la blonde quand celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie.

**Buffy** : Au fait, tu trouves pas étrange l'attitude de Mégane et Virginy ?

**Faith** **(Reculant brusquement sa main)** : Euh… ben non pourquoi ?

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Elles sont ensemble.

**Faith (Surprise)** : Meg et Vi' ? Ensemble ? C'est pas possible, elles s'engueulent tout le temps ! Enfin… je savais que Virginy avait le béguin pour Meg mais elles s'envoient des vannes sans arrêt !

**Buffy (Souriant légèrement)** : et ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

**Faith (Souriant)** : Oh si…

**Buffy** : Il n'y a pas de barrière entre la haine et l'amour, Faith.

**Faith (A elle-même)** : Ca, je sais.

**Buffy (Ayant entendu mais faisant abstraction)** : Mégane m'a d'ailleurs demandé d'assurer les cours avec toi…

**Faith (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Comment ça ?

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Ben en fait… elle voulait qu'on lui fasse une démonstration.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Ah je vois… toi contre moi, c'est ça ?

**Buffy** : Je crois oui.

**Faith (Souriant de plus belle)** : Hum hum. Pourquoi pas.

**Buffy** : Tu es d'accord, alors ?

**Faith** : No problem si il n'y en a pas non plus pour toi.

**Buffy** : Non, aucun.

**Faith** : Ok… **(Elle se mit à sourire)** Je vais te mettre ta pâtée, B !

**Buffy (Taquine)** : Que tu crois.

_ Faith continua de sourire puis ferma les yeux. Buffy profita de cette occasion pour glisser sa main dans celle de la brune. Celle-ci fut surprise mais ne le montra pas. Des frissons apparaissaient le long de ses bras et Buffy regardait toujours la mer, l'air de rien. Elles restèrent une bonne heure ainsi puis Faith regarda sa montre.

**Faith** : Oups, je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer.

_Elle se leva et tendit la main à Buffy pour l'aider à se relever.

**Buffy (prenant la main et frissonnant)** : Merci.

_ Elle se leva mais une pierre se dérobe sous ses pieds et elle sent qu'elle va tomber lorsque Faith eut le réflexe de la rattraper, la prenant par la taille. Elle se retrouve le visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Buffy et n'ose plus bouger. Buffy déglutit, le regard plongé dans celui de la brune.

**Buffy (Bafouillant)** : Euh… m… merci.

**Faith (Chuchotant sans bouger)** : De rien, B.

_ Elle continua de la regarder dans les yeux et avance encore un peu plus son visage vers celui de Buffy, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. Buffy ferme les yeux et ses lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement attirées par celles de Faith. Elle les pose alors doucement sur celles-ci.  
>Faith frissonne en sentant les lèvres de Buffy sur les siennes et appuis un peu plus le baiser de peur qu'il ne se finisse trop vite. Elle se détache finalement des lèvres de Buffy avec un sourire.<p>

**Faith (Le regard tendre)** : On va être en retard…

**Buffy (Se redressant)** : Tu as raison… allons-y.

_ Elles repartirent alors toutes deux en direction de Wolfram&Hart.

**********

_Pendant ce temps, au manoir Fox._

_ Les deux sœurs préparaient leurs valises en silence… sans même se regarder. L'une était en colère, l'autre était mal à l'aise de la situation. Angie fut la première à prendre la parole.

**Angie** : Bon, Sélène, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule éternellement, si ?

**Sélène** : Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi.

**Angie (Soupirant)** : On doit rester liée. Si on commence à se chamailler comme des enfants, on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

**Sélène** : Ouais…

_ La jeune blonde continua tout de même de faire sa valise, laissant sa sœur soupirer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Quelques heures plus tard, Wolfram&Hart_

_ Il était 16 heures et Faith continuait de faire son cours pendant que Buffy, étant en retrait, regardait attentivement les jeunes Tueuses obéir à sa consœur. Cela la faisait sourire. Qui aurait cru que «Faith la renégate» allait se faire respecter par des adolescentes ? « La grande question est surtout : qui aurait cru que je tomberai amoureuse de Faith ? » pensa la jeune femme blonde. « Moi ! Buffy Summers je suis amoureuse d'une femme et qui plus est d'une Bad Girl ! Une femme volage, qui couche avec les femmes et les jette sans scrupule ! » Elle porta son regard sur Faith qui tenta de se concentrer au mieux sur le cours. Malgré tout, elle ne put contrôler ses pensées : « Je sors avec B, enfin… je crois… je pense oui, sinon elle m'aurait repoussé ! Oh God Faith, tu penses trop… c'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes ! Aller, concentre toi sur le cours et arrête de la mâter ! »

**Faith (Tentant de faire abstraction à Buffy)** : Bon, c'est ok pour l'échauffement, maintenant vous vous mettez par deux et vous combattez ! Et je veux voir des Tueuses, pas des fillettes !

_ Virginy, tout sourire, s'approcha de Mégane, la regardant d'un air provocateur… ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Buffy qui regardait Faith. Toutes deux se sourirent, pensant à la même chose. « Ces deux là, c'est la copie conforme de nous deux ! ». Les deux jeunes Tueuses commençaient rapidement le combat qui dura un bon moment avant que Virginy ne finisse par plaquer Mégane au sol.

**Virginy (Au dessus de Mégane, souriant)** : Alors bébé, on continue de danser ?

**Mégane (Rougissant)** : Shutt, arrêtes ! Pas devant les autres !

**Virginy (chuchotant à l'oreille de Mégane)** : Et toi arrêtes de rougir, tu m'excites encore plus !

_ A l'aide de ses jambes, Mégane réussit à faire reculer Virginy qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Voyant qu'elle ne se relevait pas, Mégane se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Les autres Tueuses ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène.

**Mégane (Inquiète)** : Bébé ? Mon ange, est-ce que ça va ?

**Virginy (Ouvrant les yeux, souriant)** : Ouais… mais maintenant on peut dire qu'elles sont toutes au courant.

_ Mégane, gênée, se retourna et constata que les autres jeunes Tueuses ainsi que Buffy et Faith les regardaient en riant. La jeune brune regarda sa petite amie d'un air confus.

**Mégane** : Oups…

**Virginy (Souriant)** : Pas grave ma puce. **(L'embrassant)** Maintenant on ne se cache plus.

_ Toutes les filles applaudirent lorsque Faith mit ensuite un terme au spectacle.

**Faith** : Bon les gonz's, la fête est finie ! Je ne vous ai pas donné l'ordre d'arrêter, il me semble.

_ Les jeunes filles retournèrent se battre sauf Mégane qui aida Virginy à se relever.

**Mégane** : T'es sûre que ça va ?

**Virginy** : Yes, tout vas bien, chérie.

**Faith (Intervenant)** : Meg, à l'avenir, vas-y doucement avec ta girlfriend pour le moment, vu ses blessures…

**Virginy** : C'est bon, boss… ça guérit vite... **(Elle sourit malicieusement)** et Mégane prend soin de moi.

**Faith** : Merci d'éviter les détails Vi' ! **(Virginy sourit de voir Mégane rougir)** Bon, vous pouvez y retourner mais Meg, t'y vas doucement et Virginy… **(Elle sourit)** calme un peu tes ardeurs, ok ? En dehors de mon cours vous faites ce que vous voulez mais pas pendant ! Ça roule ?

**Virginy** : Ca roule.

**Faith** : Bien !

_ Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent alors parmi les autres lorsque Buffy s'adressa à sa consœur brune.

**Buffy** : Pas facile de gérer des ados, hein ?

**Faith** : Ouais… parfois je te comprends mieux quand je pense à toi avec Dawn.

**Buffy** **(Souriant)** : Merci !

_ Un silence se suivit

**Faith** : Tu fais quoi ce soir B ?

**Buffy (Gênée)** : Euh… comment ça ?

**Faith** : Ben t'as prévu quelque chose ?

**Buffy** : A part patrouiller… rien, pourquoi ?

**Faith** : Ben je me suis dis que peut être… on pourrait sortir… pour manger un morceau… je connais un resto sympa et…

_ Faith allait continuer de parler mais fut interrompu lorsque le portable de Buffy se mit à sonner.

**Buffy** **:** C'est Willow, excuse moi. **(Elle décrocha)** Hey Will ! Tout va bien ?

_**#** Salut Buffy ! En fait, oui… et non…_

**Buffy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Comment ça ? C'est Dawn, c'est ça ?

_**#** Non, rassure toi Dawn va bien. C'est autre chose…_

**Buffy** : Will, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

_**#** Voila… euh… Kennedy à eu affaire à un mutant cette nuit._

**Buffy** : Un mutant ? T'es sérieuse ?

_**#** Oui… c'était une espèce de loup…mi-homme mi-animal en fait… Kennedy s'est battue contre lui mais en vain._

**Buffy (Surprise)** : Mon dieu, elle va bien au moins ?

_**#**Un peu amochée mais ça va. Buffy, il va falloir que tu viennes, à elle seule, elle ne s'en sortira pas !_

_ Buffy regarda Faith qui fronça les sourcils.

_**#**Buffy ?_

**Buffy** : Oui… euh… Tu n'as qu'à venir me récupérer devant l'Hypérion demain matin vers 7h00. En attendant, fait un mot pour que Dawn n'aille pas en cours et toi et Kennedy restez à la maison cette nuit d'accord ?

_**#** D'accord ! Merci Buffy ! Désolé de te gâcher tes vacances…_

**Buffy** : T'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute ! A demain.

_**#** Bisous !_

''_Tut…tut…_''

**Faith** : Je devine que tu vas devoir rentrer à Clev'hell ?

**Buffy (Mal à l'aise) **: Willow me récupère demain matin…

**Faith** : Ok… rien de grave, j'espère ?

**Buffy (Ironiquement)** : Juste un mutant qui a essayé de tuer Kennedy… la routine, quoi !

**Faith** : Un mutant ? Comme dans X-men ? **(Voyant que Buffy fronçait les sourcils, elle changea de conversation)** C'est un film, apparemment tu ne connais pas… bref… **(Elle s'adressa aux jeunes Tueuses)** Ok les gonz… stop ! **(Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent alors de combattre et se mirent en retrait)** Bon ce que j'ai vu est pas mal, je dois l'admettre, même si certaines choses sont à revoir.

**Buffy (Intervenant)** : T'es un peu dure avec elles…

**Faith (Amusée) **: Hey B… tu veux faire mon job à ma place ?

**Buffy (Souriant) **: Non du tout mais… **(l'air de rien) **j'ai bien une idée quant à la façon de leurs montrer comment se battre…

**Faith** : Oh je vois… bon les filles, moi et Buffy on va vous faire une petite démo… pour que vous puissiez voir ce qu'est une vrai Tueuse.

**Mégane (levant la main et prenant la parole) **: Et on pourra se batte contre elle ?

**Faith (souriant en coin) **: Faut voir avec la toute puissante !

_ Buffy leva les sourcils, surprise par cette remarque et les regards de toutes les filles posés sur elle…

**Buffy (passant par toutes les couleurs, soudainement gênée) **: Ben… Euh… je n'y vois aucun inconvénient …

**Faith **: Bon, avant je vais faire un petit rappel… **(Montrant Buffy)** Cette Tueuse… Quand vous l'avez en face de vous pour combattre… Faut pas le voir comme un ennui… Ou comme une chose chiante parce qu'on vous l'a demandé… C'est un privilège… Quelque chose qui vous arrivera qu'une seule fois dans votre putain de vie de Tueuse !

_ Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique en repensant aux nombres de fois où elle s'était battue avec Faith…

**Faith (souriant en coin) **: Alors ?... Maintenant, qui voudrait avoir cette chance ?

_ Seules, deux mains se levèrent, laissant Faith à la fois étonnée, mais peu surprise…

**Faith **: Ok… pour Mégane… mais Virginy… pas certaine que tu sois en état

**Virginy (râlant) **: Roh Boss, ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre… s'il vous plait !

**Faith **: Ok à ton bon vouloir mais je t'aurai prévenu ! Bien… vous deux, vous avancez… les autres vous vous écartez… Buffy jouera le rôle du vampire…

_ La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cette remarque…

**Buffy (regardant Faith) **: Moi ? Un vampire ?

_ Les autres rirent aussi à la réponse de la blonde…

**Faith (souriant à Buffy) **: Hey, B !... Tu joues le jeu ou pas ?

**Buffy (souriant aux deux filles) **: Attention à mes canines !

**Virginy (Amusée) **: Pas de problème !

**Faith (s'écartant) **: Mégane… Tu commences… T'ouvres le combat…

**Mégane (se tenant les poings en imitant inconsciemment Faith et tournant autour de Buffy) **: Ok…

**Buffy (amusée de la voir faire Faith, regardant cette dernière) **: Je ne savais pas que tes cours impliqué du mimétisme !

**Faith (souriant en coin) **: Qu'est ce que tu veux, B !... Je suis devenue un exemple pour elles !

_ Mégane voulut profiter que Faith parle à Buffy pour se ruer sur cette dernière, mais Buffy se pencha en avant et d'un balayage de la jambe droite, la fit basculer en arrière avant de se redresser et de lui faire face…

**Buffy (croisant les bras, regardant Mégane encore sur le sol, taquine) **: Faut pas trop mimer… Ca finit toujours mal !

**Faith (souriant) **: Et surtout, ne pas faire comme B !... Jamais trop parler quand on se bat !... Pour elle, c'est bon, parce qu'elle le peut, mais pour vous… Vous êtes mortes !

_ Mégane s'aida de ses mains en arrière pour se remettre debout d'un coup et détailla Buffy de la tête au pied avec un léger sourire en coin…

**Mégane **: Ok… attention cette fois je me mets à fond !

_ Des rires se propagèrent dans la salle…

**Faith **: Arrête de parler, Meg !... Tu vas être morte dans quelques secondes !

_ Alors que la jeune Tueuse tourna un millième de seconde sa tête vers Faith, Buffy, d'un rapide mouvement de jambe, lui fit perdre encore une fois l'équilibre, et, machinalement et instinctivement, se retrouva à genoux, sur son côté gauche, son poing fermé entre sa poitrine…

**Faith (s'avançant, regardant les autres filles) **: Vous avez un parfait exemple d'un manque de concentration… Mégane est morte !

_ Buffy l'aida alors à se lever. Virginy sourit en voyant Mégane revenir vers elle et lui frôla sa main en allant prendre sa place au milieu de la salle pour faire face à Buffy, un peu angoissée mais fière…

**Virginy **: On dirait que c'est mon tour…

_ Elle resta immobile quelques secondes en se concentrant alors que le silence avait envahit la pièce…

D'un coup, avec des gestes précis, elle avança vers Buffy, tentant de l'atteindre en envoyant des coups de pieds et des coups de poings bien réfléchis…

Buffy, surprise, recula tout en esquivant les coups de la blonde en restant sur une stratégie défensive et prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal…

Après de longues minutes à tourner dans la pièce, Virginy s'arrêta d'un coup et recula de quelques mètres, commençant à fatiguer…

**Faith (sans bouger, concentrée sur le combat, admirative) **: Aller !... On s'arrête pas !

_ Toutes encouragèrent alors la jeune blonde qui restait concentrée et occulter totalement les présences l'entourant, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser…

Buffy, elle aussi concentrée, passa cette fois en stratégie d'attaque… Elle arrêta de reculer en parant les coups de Virginy et, d'une roulade sur le côté, voulut la contourner pour passer dans son dos…

Virginy réagit aussitôt en suivant son instinct et ses sens et, d'un salto arrière, atterrit derrière la première Tueuse… Elle voulut, d'un mouvement de jambe, la faire basculer, mais Buffy sauta aussitôt en voyant venir le coup et, d'un revers de la main gauche, l'esquiva pour la frapper dans le dos…

Virginy avança légèrement sous l'impact du choc, mais ne se laissa pas abattre et se remit en position d'attaque pour enchaîner d'autre mouvements plus rapides en se ruant sur Buffy mais en restant concentrée comme jamais…

Buffy esquiva de nouveau en souriant de la voir faire et de son acharnement…

Faith restait sans bouger, dans un coin de la salle les bras croisés, scrutant les moindres mouvements de son élève… Quand elle vit sa concentration malgré les bruits de cris les entourant, qu'elle avait provoqués, spécialement pour la déstabiliser, elle ressentit une émotion nouvelle… Elle était fière… Instinctivement, elle releva la tête, souriant légèrement, percevant elle-même l'adrénaline de ce combat acharné…

Après plus de dix minutes, Virginy, essoufflée, finit par faire un faux pas et, sous la dernière attaque de Buffy, tomba violemment en arrière n'esquivant pas le poing de la blonde arrivant dans son ventre… Le souffle coupé, elle se plia en deux le temps de reprendre ses esprits…

**Buffy (souriant, quand même impressionnée, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relevé) **: Ca va ?

**Virginy**** (souriant légèrement, prenant la main de Buffy et se redressant) **: Ouais, niquel !

**Faith (s'avançant vers elles) **: Je t'avais pourtant prévenu !

**Virginy **: C'est bon boss, ça va !

**Faith (regardant Virginy) **: Ok, tu peux aller t'asseoir…

_ La brune sourit à Buffy, et retourna s'asseoir près de Mégane

**Faith (souriant en coin, à Buffy) **: Ok… B ?... je crois que ça va être à nous…

**Buffy (souriant, à peine fatiguée, croisant les bras) **: Mais F, C'est quand tu veux !

_ Toutes les filles les regardèrent en silence, respectueuses…

**Faith (écartant les bras, le sourire en coin, faisant quelque pas en arrière, la fixant) **: Hey, B ?... Dis-toi que je suis la méchante… Comme avant !... Aller… **(Lui faisant un signe de la main, bougeant ses doigts, lui indiquant de venir vers elle…)** … Que je te mette ta raclée…

**Buffy (souriant en regardant les filles) **: Règle numéro un… Toujours rester humble… **(Regardant Faith….)**... C'est moi qui vais te mettre ta raclée…

**Faith (souriant) **: B !... On se bat ou on fait un poker ?

_ Sans attendre, la brune se rua sur Buffy, enchaînant coups de pied et de poings à une vitesse folle… Toutes les attaques étant esquivées par Buffy… Cette dernière se retourna tout aussi rapidement pour se poster dans son dos et lui fit une clé autour du cou pour se pencher à son oreille…

**Buffy tout bas **: C'est d'accord pour ce soir…

_ Faith sentit une chaleur monter en elle, augmentant son désir combatif… D'un mouvement de son coude gauche, elle frappa Buffy dans le ventre et se libéra pour se retourner et enchaîner directement d'autres coups… Buffy les bloquaient avec ses coudes, ses mains et ses pieds… Elle se penchait de temps en temps, basculant sa tête sur la droite ou sur la gauche aussi vite que les coups effrénés de la brune…

Les jeunes Tueuses étaient complètement sous le choc du combat qui se faisait sous leurs yeux…

D'un coup, Faith s'arrêta, serrant ses poings serrés, un vers le bas et l'autre devant elle, fixant Buffy…

**Faith (souriant en coin) **: A toi, B !

**Buffy (dans la même position qu'elle, dans l'autre sens, souriant en coin) **: J'arrive…

_ Buffy se rua sur elle, lui envoyant des coups coordonnés des pieds et des poings partout où la brune semblait baisser sa garde…Faith les esquiva tout aussi rapidement comme si elle anticiper chacun d'eux…

Le combat allait de droite à gauche de la salle, prenant toute la surface…

Buffy lança alors un coup de pied retourné vers le visage de la brune, le stoppant pile à quelques centimètres de son visage…

**Faith (sans bouger, souriant en coin) **: Hey, B !... C'est moi… Pas Vi' !... Tu peux y aller… Je bloquerai pas mon pied, moi !...

**Buffy (levant un sourcil, étonnée, mais rebaissant son pied pour envoyer l'autre dans ses chevilles, la faisant basculer à terre) **: Ok !

**Faith (sur le dos, souriant en coin, tout bas) **: Hey, B… Tu sais que là… Je suis carrément excitée…

_ La blonde sourit en sentant elle aussi cette chaleur l'envahir… Alors que Faith se relever d'un bond précis de ses mains pour revenir l'attaquer, elle mélangea sa défense pour finir par l'imiter… Son bras gauche arriva brutalement vers le haut de sa tête mais fut arrêter par le bras droit de Faith qui en profita pour lui envoyer son autre poing au milieu de sa poitrine, la percutant violemment et la faisant reculer sous l'impact du choc… Buffy prit juste un millième de seconde pour se remettre et repartir à la charge, ne retenant cette fois plus des tous ses coups, démultipliant leur vitesse et leur précision…

Voyant la férocité et l'acharnement de Buffy, Faith esquiva plus rapidement ses coups… Se sentant, trop sur le recul, elle prit appui sur ses pieds et fit un salto avant au dessus de Buffy, lui donnant une seconde de répit pour reprendre son combat plus cordonné… A peine eut elle touché le sol que la blonde se précipita de nouveau sur elle, enchaînant, coups de poings et coups de pieds circulaires… Alors que la brune avait esquivé son pied, le poing gauche de la blonde l'atteignit en plein visage dans une violence semblable à un vrai combat… Faith se recula de quelques mètres, sous le choc fulgurant en relevant sa tête et dévoilant un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre…

Buffy voyant cela culpabilisa aussitôt et ne put continuer le combat…

**Faith (souriant en coin, se remettant en position de combat) **: Règle numéro deux… Même touchée, ne jamais lâché… Sinon, vous êtes morte !...

_ Sur ces derniers mots, Faith se rua sur Buffy qui avait baissée sa garde… Cette dernière, instinctivement, saisit Faith par le col, et, en une roulade arrière et amenant son pied droit sur son ventre, l'envoya en arrière pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre…

Faith retomba sur ses pieds, accroupies, une main au sol… Elle se releva sans attendre et se tourna vers Buffy…

**Faith (souriant) **: On continue ou on arrête ?... Parce que ça peut durer des heures et tu le sais, B !

**Buffy (en garde face à elle souriant) **: C'est toi qui voit…

**Faith (regardant sa montre) **: Le cours est terminé… **(Regardant les filles…) **… terminé… **(Avançant vers elle, s'essuyant le sang…)** … Bien… Maintenant… Vos réactions…

**Mégane (encore sous le choc)**: Carrément démentiel !

**Virginy (les lèvres entrouvertes) **: On devrait avoir une démo tous les jours !

**Faith (souriant légèrement) **: Ok… J'espère que vous aurez vu tous les trucs que vous pourrez faire dans quelques années si vous avez passé les obstacles des apocalypses par an !... Bien… Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Et n'oubliez pas… ce soir : toutes à l'Hypérion !

Toutes les filles quittèrent alors la salle d'entraînement.

**Buffy (avançant vers Faith ramenant sa main droite sur son menton, inquiète) **: Ca va ?

_ Faith frissonna sous ce geste tendre de la blonde. « B s'inquiète pour moi ? Ca c'est bizarre ! »

**Faith **: Cinq sur cinq, B… t'en fais pas… **(Se reculant à peine…) **… Je devais leur montrer que l'entraînement est complètement différent du terrain… Qu'elles peuvent être blessées et salement… Mais, qu'elles n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de continuer de se battre, sinon, elles crèvent, tu comprends ?

**Buffy (lui souriant tendrement) **: Je comprends…

**Faith (souriant) **: Alors… que penses tu de Virginy ?

**Buffy **: Elle en a dans le ventre… De toutes celles qu'on avait vues avant, je pense qu'elle est vraiment douée…et pourtant elle était blessée.

**Faith **: Tu penses qu'elle est prête pour patrouiller avec nous ?

**Buffy **: Sans hésitation, oui…

**Faith **: Ok mais en attendant, elle devrait se reposer, le temps que ses blessures guérissent complètement.

**Buffy (souriant) **: Oui, tu as raison.

**Faith** : Bon… c'est l'heure du petit comité avec Angel…

**Buffy** **(Dépitée)** : Ah… oui

**Faith** **(Souriant largement)** : Ca à l'air de t'ennuyer de le voir en ce moment…

**Buffy (Quittant la salle suivit par Faith)** : Disons que c'est pas pour lui que je suis venue à L.A.

_ Le cœur s'étant accéléré à cette dernière révélation, Faith se contenta de suivre Buffy jusqu'au bureau d'Angel sans rien ajouter de plus.

Dans le bureau d'Angel, tous le groupe était présent.

**Angel** : On attendait plus que vous deux.

**Faith** : Et ben on est là, Soul boy !

_ Un silence s'ensuivit lorsque Fred prit la parole.

**Fred** : On a l'identité exacte de la Femme-panthère !

**Buffy** : Une femme ?

**Cordélia** : Fred et moi avons analysé les empruntes laissées sur le corps de Virginy et nous avons entré son nom sur Internet et on a ses coordonnées.

**Faith** : Ok… y'a plus qu'a y aller… fille moi le dossier.

_ Fred transmit alors le dossier à la Tueuse brune qui se crispa une fois avoir jeté un coup d'œil dessus. Elle regarda le dossier à deux fois, fronçant les sourcils.

**Faith (Soupirant)** : Sélène…

**Cordélia** : A voir ta réaction, je devine que tu connais cette fille ?

**Faith (Soudainement gênée, pensant à Buffy)** : Ouais… **(Elle leva enfin les yeux du dossier)** Tu es bien sûre que c'est elle ?

**Cordélia** : On a fait les examens plus d'une fois. J'en suis certaine !

**Faith (Murmurant à elle-même)** : Je comprends mieux le regard triste de l'autre nuit…

**Fred (Intervenant)** : Elle s'appelle Sélène Fox… sœur cadette d'Angie Fox… et fille du scientifique Patrick Fox. Il n'y a pas mention de la mère mais on a approfondie les recherches et nous avons découvert une anomalie génétique chez chacun d'entre eux. Sélène a du gène de félin, Angie est mi-femme mi-ange et le père…

**Buffy (Comprenant)** : … C'est un loup.

**Fred** : Un loup gris oui… comment tu le sais ?

**Buffy** : Willow m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Kennedy à eu affaire à un mutant la nuit dernière. Il est à Cleveland… **(Elle fronça les sourcils)** mais alors pourquoi ses deux filles sont ici ?

**Cordélia** : Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils vivaient tous les trois à Cleveland il y a encore quelques années.

**Faith** : Donc elles ont sûrement fuis… vous pensez qu'elles sont mauvaises ?

_ Buffy sentait au fond d'elle que Faith était gênée mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle connait cette femme c'est sûr mais que s'est il passé pour que Faith soit dans cet état ?

**Fred** : Vu que l'une des sœurs est moitié ange, je ne pense pas mais il faut en savoir plus… savoir pourquoi la cadette s'en ait prit à deux Tueuses et pourquoi le père a attaqué Kennedy…

**Angel** : On a une adresse ?

**Cordélia** : Oui, elles vivent dans un manoir à Limon drive.

**Faith** : Je connais, c'est la rue derrière « la licorne ».

**Angel** : Bien je suggère alors d'aller à cette adresse, je peux voir le dossier ? **(Il regarda attentivement le dossier lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille blonde de la photo. Il comprit alors que c'était celle qui avait quitté la chambre de Faith il y a 3 jours. Inconsciemment il regarda Faith qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard interloqué de Buffy)** Je vois…

**Buffy** : Le mieux serai que Faith et moi nous y allons… ça risquerai de faire trop si on y va tous.

**Faith (Stressant)** : C'est cool… allons-y !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les rues de L.A._

_ Un malaise s'était installé entre Buffy et Faith qui longeaient les rues sans dire un mot.

**Buffy** : Alors, parles moi de cette fille ?

**Faith (L'air de rien)** : Qui ?

**Buffy (Exaspérée)** : Faith, fais pas celle qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle ! Tu sais, je te rappelle que je te connais par cœur ! **(Elle marqua une pause)** T'as couché avec elle et tu la jeté c'est ça ? Comme tu fais avec toutes les autres…

**Faith (S'arrêtant de marcher, la regardant)** : B… **(Elle remarqua avec surprise que la blonde était jalouse, ce qui la fit sourire inconsciemment)** Non, je rêve B… tu es jalouse ?

**Buffy (Mentant)** : Pas du tout…

_ Elle marcha plus rapidement, l'air exaspérée lorsque Faith la retint par le bras et la ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Tu es calmée, ça y'est ?

**Buffy (Tremblante)** : Hum… ouais…

_ Elle se détacha de Faith pour continuer de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, là où se trouvait les deux sœurs Fox, toujours à préparer leurs départ.

**Sélène (Les yeux devenant jaunes)** : Elle est ici. Elle nous a trouvé, tu avais raison.

**Angie** : Nous devons partir maintenant.

**Sélène (La retenant)** : Non ! J'en ai marre de fuir ! Il faut qu'on assume Angie.

**Voix** : D'autant plus qu'il est trop tard pour fuir, maintenant !

_ Angie et Sélène se retournèrent alors et se retrouvèrent toutes deux face à Buffy et Faith.

**Sélène (Baissant les yeux)** : Salut Faithy…

**Faith (Enervée)** : Moi c'est Faith ! Ok ? Et maintenant tes conneries c'est fini ! Alors avant que je m'énerve d'avantages, toi et ta sœur allez nous expliquer tout ce bordel !

**Sélène** : Et toi, t'es quoi ? Hein ? Je t'ai vue hier soir avec cette femme **(Montrant Buffy du doigt)** vous avez tué des vampires sans mal… ce qu'un humain serait incapable de faire !

**Faith** : Moi je ne fais pas de mal aux humains au moins !

**Angie (Intervenant)** : Sélène a des problèmes de maîtrise de son don. Elle n'a pas contrôlé ce qu'elle a fait et elle va s'en excuser n'est ce pas, petite sœur ?

**Buffy (S'adressant à Sélène, cachant sa jalousie)** : Pourquoi t'en prendre à deux Tueuses ? Pourquoi votre père a attaqué une Tueuse la nuit dernière à Cleveland ? Qu est ce que vous êtes ?

**Angie** : Alors, à ce que je vois nous sommes toutes les quatre perdues… peut être devrions nous parler calmement et…

**Faith (Riant)** : Attention l'ange a parlé.

**Angie** : Vous savez qui je suis ?

**Buffy** : Tout comme nous savons que votre père est un loup ! Nous savons que c'est une anomalie génétique mais pourquoi ?

**Angie** : Bien… on va vous expliquer mais rassurez vous, nous ne sommes pas mauvaises…

**Sélène (Regardant Buffy)** : … je suis désolé pour toi et l'autre femme… je voulais pas… mais quand j'ai vu l'autre avec Faith au Licorne j'étais furieuse et…

**Faith** : … mais je ne sortais pas avec elle…

**Sélène** : Je me suis pas contrôlé ok ? Et puis après je t'ai vu avec elle…**(Elle** **désigna Buffy)** je t'ai vu l'embrasser et c'était encore pire… **(Elle retint ses larmes)** le félin qui est en moi ne demande qu'a sortir, c'est affreux…

**Angie** : C'est à cause de notre père. Il était scientifique dans une entreprise assez réputée mais lorsqu'il a donné l'idée du changement génétique, tout le monde l'a prit pour un fou et ils l'ont viré. On était jeune, Sélène devait avoir 7 ans et moi j'en avais 9. Il a testé ses expériences sur nous puis sur lui **(Elle ôta sa veste en cuir et se retourna, laissant ses ailes déployées)** et voilà le résultat.

**Faith (Impressionnée)** : Ouah !

**Sélène** : Angie est un ange… et moi je suis un monstre.

**Buffy (La rassurant inconsciemment)** : Mais non… une panthère n'est pas un monstre… tu as juste du mal à te contrôler… ce qui est compréhensible… Nous non plus on ne contrôle pas toujours nos pouvoirs mais ça s'apprend, c'est tout. Il faut du temps…

**Faith (Faisant abstraction à la réaction de Buffy)** : Et pourquoi avez-vous fuis de chez vous ?

**Angie** : Notre père devenait incontrôlable. Depuis qu'il a le gène du loup gris en lui, il devient méchant et fait du mal partout autour de lui. Jusque maintenant nous avons vécu dans le secret et le mensonge. On a dû renoncer à l'amitié et aux relations amoureuses…

**Sélène (Regardant Faith)** : … mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…

**Faith (Culpabilisant)** : Ecoute Sélène… Tu ne peux pas… tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, ok ?

**Sélène** : J'ai bien compris qui tu aimais, t'inquiète pas… ça s'est vu dans vos yeux quand vous vous êtes embrassées…

_ Buffy écarquilla encore les yeux mais se sentit plus rassurée étrangement…

Faith, de son côté, tremblait, quant à la dernière parole de la blonde…

**Buffy** : Et qu'en est-il de votre mère ?

**Angie (Les larmes aux yeux)** : Elle est… morte il y a 6 ans, accident de voiture… Sélène avait à peine 16 ans et n'était encore qu'une adolescente… c'est là que notre père a pété les plombs et que j'ai fuis avec Sélène.

**Buffy** : Je suis désolé… je comprends votre douleur… ma mère est décédée il y à 3 ans…

**Angie** : Ah…

**Faith** : Je propose qu'on arrête votre père avant qu'il ne fasse d'avantages de conneries !

**Angie** : Si vous me dites qu'il a attaqué votre amie la nuit dernière, il ne fera rien cette nuit… Il s'affaiblit et ça peut durer 48 heures avant de redevenir aussi redoutable qu'avant.

**Buffy** : Bien. Je comptais rentrer à Cleveland demain matin de toute façon. Je demanderai à Willow de vous prendre toutes les deux en plus.

_ Faith voulu intervenir pour dire qu'elle aimerait être du voyage également mais se retînt.

**Buffy** : Je propose que vous rentriez avec nous à l'Hypérion comme ça on part dès demain ensemble.

**Angie** : Avant de vous suivre… dites nous qui vous êtes…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_A l'Hypérion._

_ Après que Buffy et Faith ais parlé de toute l'histoire des Tueuses aux deux mutantes, elles sont retournées à l'Hypérion pour les présenter a l'Angel-Team ainsi qu'aux jeunes Tueuses. Sélène s'était excusée auprès de Virginy, qui ne lui en a pas tenue rigueur, comprenant que c'était à cause de son don incontrôlable.

Il était près de 22 heures lorsque tous retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Buffy, quant à elle, resta devant la porte de la chambre de Faith, hésitante, lorsqu'elle entendit Faith lui demander d'entrer. Elle entra alors et ferma la porte derrière elle. Faith était allongée sur son lit, devant la télévision.

**Buffy** : Tu savais que j'étais là…

**Faith** : Je t'ai sentie arrivée… tu sais… ce truc de Tueuses.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : … oui… c'est vrai.

_ Un silence s'installa dans la chambre.

**Faith** : Alors… tu pars demain matin, c'est ça ?

**Buffy (S'asseyant sur le lit, près de Faith)** : Oui…

**Faith** : Ok, c'est cool.

**Buffy** : Tu… tu veux venir ?

**Faith (Tremblante)** : Ben tu vois B… pas que ça me dérange mais j'ai les filles à entraîner demain…

**Buffy** : Oui… c'est vrai, je suis bête.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Mais non, B… t'es juste Blondie.

_ Buffy se mit à rire ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de la brune.

**Faith** : Tu… j'te sers quelque chose à boire, B ?

**Buffy** : Non merci… **(Elle se leva)** je suis fatiguée, je vais retourner dans ma chambre… je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit et…

**Faith (Directe)** : … t'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit.

_ Buffy sentie une vague de chaleur monter d'un seul coup en elle.

**Buffy** : Pour… pourquoi faire ?

**Faith (Souriant)** : Relax B… je te propose de dormir sur le clic-clac, si tu veux.

**Buffy** : Oh…euh ok…

_ La brune sourit de plus belle… elle aimait perturber sa consœur au point que celle-ci bafouille.

Buffy se rassit alors aux côtés de Faith.

**Buffy** : Tu regardes quoi ?

**Faith** : Underworld…

**Buffy (Se rapprochant doucement de Faith)** : Et… ça parle de quoi ?

**Faith** : En gros, d'une guerre entre vampires et loups garou.

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Comme si t'en voyais pas assez tous les jours !

**Faith (Amusée)** : Justement… ça me fait rire quand je vois ce genre de film.

**Buffy** : Hum… **(L'air de rien)** Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le personnage principal s'appelle Sélène par hasard ?

**Faith (Soupirant)** : Ecoute B… Sélène n'était qu'un coup comme ça, tu comprends ? Ca n'a pas compté.

**Buffy** : Si tu le dis…

**Faith (S'énervant)** : Putain B, tu commences à faire chier avec ça !

**Buffy** : Ok ok… excuses moi.

_ Les deux femmes regardèrent alors le film mais ne pouvaient le suivre, trop occupées à penser à l'une et l'autre. « B est vraiment jalouse de Sélène… ça prouve qu'elle tient à moi… c'est cool » Pensa Faith. La brune dirigea discrètement ses yeux vers Buffy sans que la blonde ne s'en aperçoive. « Putain B… t'es trop canon ! Je comprends pourquoi Angel, Riley et Spike étaient fous de toi ! ». Lorsque Buffy tourna la tête vers Faith, cette dernière regarda aussitôt le poste de télévision. « Pourquoi c'est si compliqué avec elle ? Un coup on s'embrasse, un autre coup on se parle comme de simples copines… si seulement c'était plus clair dans ma tête… je sens qu'elle tient à moi et dieu sait que je l'aime… ! ». La Tueuse blonde pris son courage à deux mains et tenta une approche auprès de la brune. Elle se rapprocha donc doucement d'elle et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa consœur. Le cœur de Faith ne fit qu'un tour.

**Buffy** **(Tremblante)** : Je… je te gêne pas, j'espère ?

**Faith (Tentant de faire abstraction)** : Du tout girlfriend !

_ Et Buffy frissonna, comme chaque fois que Faith lui donnait ce petit surnom si significatif. « Mon dieu, elle sent si bon ! »

**Buffy (Levant la tête de sur l'épaule de Faith, la regardant)** : Faith…

**Faith (Sans tourner la tête)** : Yes, B ?

_ La Blonde alla directement poser sa main sur la joue de la brune pour tourner son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser tendrement.

La brune resta figée sous ce baiser et ne bougea plus du tout, complètement perdue par toutes les réactions de son propre corps.

Buffy, quand à elle, trembla légèrement et alla directement s'assoir sur elle à califourchon alors qu'elle remonta son autre main sur l'autre joue de la brune afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Faith restait totalement emprise par cette chaleur de son corps et sa tête commença alors à tourner. Elle entoura ses bras autour de la blonde et la rapprocha contre elle pour rendre le baiser plus fougueux. « Putain B qui est sur moi… B qui m'embrasse… et moi… moi je me sens impuissante… pourquoi je suis comme ça, bordel ? » pensa la Tueuse brune. Sous le choc et perdue de ses réactions corporelles, elle remonta doucement sur le dos de Buffy, lui caressant la peau, la faisant frissonner. « Je ressens une drôle de sensation nouvelle… » pensa Buffy. « C'est si… doux… si agréable ! ».

**Buffy (Glissant ses mains des joues de Faith pour entourer son cou)** : Faith… je… je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… mais j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter…

_ Les paroles de la blonde eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de la Tueuse-rebelle qui frissonna de tout son corps. Dorénavant, son désir était au-delà des limites du contrôlable.

**Faith (Se reculant à peine)** : B, tu es sûre de vouloir…

_ Elle ne put finir sa phrase lorsque Buffy posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**Buffy (Tremblant de tout son corps)** : …je le veux plus que tout, Faith.

_ Frissonnant de tout son être, Faith ôta tout doucement chaque boutons du chemisier de Buffy, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser et lui enleva pour le jeter hors du lit. Buffy, quand à elle, stoppa le baiser quelques seconde, le temps de retirer le haut de la brune.

**Buffy (Légèrement paniquée)** : Faith… je n'ai jamais fais ça avec une fille.

**Faith (Lui souriant tendrement, passant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde)** : Tu as confiance en moi ?

**Buffy (Emue)** : Toujours.

**Faith (Chuchotant à son oreille)** : Alors relax ma belle…

_ Et Buffy frissonna de nouveau… surtout lorsque Faith commença à poser quelques doux baisers dans son cou, passant ses mains dans son dos, afin de dégrafer son soutif. Elle ôta celui-ci tout en reposant ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle effleura, involontairement, le bout des seins de celle-ci, elle lâcha instinctivement un soupir de plaisir dans le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Ce contact lui donna l'impression de devenir folle.

La blonde se cambra légèrement dans le baiser, en lâchant un léger soupir… ses lèvres capturèrent l'inférieure de Faith, la mordillant à peine alors que ses mains revenait caresser la peau du haut de son torse. Elle frissonnait de plus en plus et sa tête tournait de plus en plus fort… c'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

**Buffy (Dans le baiser, murmurant)** : Faith… je ne peux plus me contrôler… j'ai si chaud… !

_ Sous ces paroles si excitantes, Faith sentit son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine… Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la retourna sans jamais rompre le baiser et l'allongea dos au drap…

**Faith (Se mettant sur elle, l'embrassant encore, enivrée par ce moment)** : Tu… me rends folle… Buffy… Tu sais ça ?

**Buffy (Ramenant ses mains dans le dos de Faith pour la serrer contre elle, lui dégrafant son soutien gorge, dans le baiser, murmurant)** : Je crois… que toi aussi… **(Glissant ses mains du haut de ses épaules sur ses bras pour lui ôter et le jeter par terre…)**… Déshabille moi complètement…

Toutes les sensations de Faith devenaient de plus en plus indescriptibles et incontrôlables… Elle descendit ses lèvres sur la gorge de Buffy, la recouvrant de baisers impatients et laissa sa main droite déboutonner son jean pour le glisser le long de ses jambes et le lui enlever… Sans s'arrêter, sous l'emprise de cet instant, elle atteignit son sein gauche et captura son téton entre ses lèvres, lâchant un long soupir d'extase sous ce contact…

Buffy se cambra en arrière alors que ses mains passaient sur le ventre de Faith pour déboutonner son cuir… C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses propres gestes… Comme si une force invisible lui commandait ou lui ordonnait de poursuivre ce qui paradoxalement l'emplissait de gêne et de désir…

**Buffy (Tentant de faire descendre le cuir de Faith, frissonnant)** : Faith… Je… J'ai envie de toi…

La brune crut à cet instant précis, ne plus avoir du tout de raison… Elle avait perdu tous sens, toutes valeurs, toutes restrictions… Toutes notions de la réalité et perception de ce qui était en train de se passer avec Buffy… Ce qui était certain… c'est qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

Elle se redressa, ôtant son cuir d'un geste rapide pour le jeter et se rallongea doucement sur le corps de la blonde pour couvrir son torse de tendres baisers…

Buffy ne comprit pas la réaction de son corps qui se mit à trembler alors qu'il semblait bouillir sous l'intensité de la chaleur tant intérieure, qu'extérieure… Elle sentait celui de Faith glisser sur le sien et ses mains allèrent l'envelopper pour se poser dans son dos et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair sous son plaisir et son désir grandissants…

**Faith (Remontant ses baisers, transpirant déjà sous cette chaleur ardente, capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes en glissant sa main droite sous son string, susurrant)** : Moi aussi Buffy… **(Passant ses doigts entre ses lèvres intimes, lâchant un profond soupir de plaisir sous cette caresse…)** … j'ai très envie de toi…

Buffy se cambra plus violemment sous ce contact et ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup pour aller se rivés dans ceux de la brune… Sous son regard, mélangé à cette caresse, elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser… Ses doigts se refermèrent si fort dans le dos de Faith qu'elle sentit l'essence de la brune se fixer sous ses ongles…

**Buffy**** (Bouleversée, étouffant un long soupir dans le baiser) **: Mmm… Oui… Continue… Je t'en prie…

La brune commençait à sentir son corps bouillonner sous ces paroles et le soupir de la blonde… Elle poursuivit le baiser en immisçant doucement sa langue entre leurs lèvres… Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, encore plus…

Buffy se sentait prise comme dans un raz de marrée de plaisir qui ne cessait de s'accroître… Sa langue vint trouver celle de Faith pour la caresser, et, instinctivement, sa main droite quitta le dos de Faith pour se glisser entre leurs deux corps et descendre sous le string de la brune…

**Buffy (A bout de souffle, se reculant à peine, forcée de trouver de l'air, la fixant, bouleversée) **: Je… Faut que… **(Glissant ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes de Faith…)**… Que je te caresse… Aussi…

La brune se cambra sous ce contact et fut emportée par un torrent d'extase… Elle n'avait jamais laissé une fille la toucher mais là, c'était pas pareil. C'était Buffy… et elle désirait la blonde plus que tout au monde.

Elle étouffa un long soupir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que sous cette sensation, son majeur s'infiltrait dans l'intimité de la blonde…

Cette dernière se cambra encore violemment, totalement sous le choc de la vague de plaisir qui était entrain de la saisir et de monter en elle… Son extase arrivait à un tel point de non retour, que prise dans son orgasme, elle se serra d'un coup contre Faith, capturant encore ses lèvres sur les siennes pour taire son cri de jouissance…

L'entendant et la sentant prise dans son orgasme, Faith fut percutée par le sien et son gémissement rejoignit celui de la blonde dans leur baiser… Tout son corps tremblait sous cette extase incroyable et sous sa puissance…

Percevant son corps se relâcher peu à peu, avec celui de Buffy, elle retira sa main de sous son vêtement et elle retomba doucement sur elle, à bout de souffle et ruisselante de transpiration…

Buffy ôta elle aussi sa main pour la ramener instinctivement dans le dos de Faith, sans s'arrêter de la regarder.

Faith, quand à elle, tenta de reprendre son souffle, repensant au moment merveilleux qu'elle venait de vivre, pour la première fois de sa vie… elle voulait rester dans les bras d'une femme. Et cette femme c'était Buffy.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté droit de Buffy, allongée sur le côté, complètement assommée par cette étreinte indescriptible et sa main caressa instinctivement les cheveux de la blonde, lui souriant tendrement.

**Faith (Souriant)** : Alors mademoiselle Summers ? Vos réactions ?

**Buffy (Tendrement)** : Je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle émotion c'était si…

**Faith** : … je sais…

**Buffy (La coupant)** : Faith, est ce que tu l'as sentie aussi ?

**Faith (Comprenant)** : Oui…

**Buffy (Emue)** : Cette puissance, je l'ai sentie en toi…

**Faith** : Et j'ai sentie la tienne.

**Buffy** **(Souriant légèrement)** : Encore ce truc de tueuses.

**Faith** : Non B… ça c'est « Nous » tout simplement.

_ Buffy se mit à soupirer avec un sourire tendre puis se mit à bailler. Faith se mit alors à sourire, amusée.

**Faith** : On dirait que notre première Tueuse internationale a besoin de sommeil.

**Buffy** : Oui… si ça te dérange pas… **(Hésitante)** j'aimerai… m'endormir dans tes bras…

**Faith (L'invitant à venir contre elle)** : Bien sûr… viens par là. **(Buffy n'hésita pas une seconde et se blotti dans les bras de sa brune)** Bonne nuit B.

**Buffy (Fermant les yeux)** : Bonne nuit mon ange.

_ Ce surnom étonna la brune et accéléra le rythme de son cœur. Un surnom si significatif. « Je suis son ange… jamais elle ne m'avais appelé ainsi… bon sang Buffy… ma Buffy… tu es enfin à moi… si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Elle ferma les yeux sans réfléchir une seconde de plus et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Angie et Sélène._

_ Angie dormait paisiblement tandis que Sélène ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Elle pensait encore à tous ça… toute cette histoire avec son père. « Il me manque malgré tout… » pensa t-elle. Puis elle pensa à Faith, se disant qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'oublie, sachant très bien que cette dernière était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. « Deux Tueuses de vampires… C'est dingue, jamais j'aurai pensé qu'elles existaient ! ». Elle soupira puis ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir.

_Le lendemain, à l'Hypérion._

_ Buffy fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil et tourna inconsciemment sa tête vers Faith. Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle la vit endormie et commença à se lever du lit. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et s'apprêta à partir quand…

**Faith** : Me dis pas que tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir… ?

**Buffy (Se retournant)** : Disons que je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

**Faith (La regardant)** : Maintenant que c'est fait…

_ La blonde ne perdit alors pas de temps pour se re-blottir contre sa bien-aimée afin de l'embrasser.

**Faith** : Humm… si tu continue je crois que je vais t'empêcher de partir !

**Buffy (Tendrement)** : Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ?

**Faith** : C'est pas que je le veuille … mais… j'ai des obligations et…

**Buffy (Comprenant)** : Je sais… c'est juste que… **(Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, sa main droite venant lui caresser tendrement sa joue)** Il m'a déjà fallut tellement de temps pour me rendre compte que la seule personne que je voulais c'était toi et … maintenant que je l'ai, je dois déjà m'en éloigner…

**Faith (Emue)** : Je comprends ce que tu ressens… **(Elle marqua une pause)** B… promets moi de faire gaffe à toi, ok ? Ce loup à l'air d'être teigneux et…

**Buffy** : … question d'habitude mon ange… **(Elle sourit)** Toi et moi savons bien que nous avons vécu bien pire que ça, hum ?

**Faith (Nerveusement)** : C'est vrai mais… maintenant que je suis enfin avec toi… j'ai encore plus la trouille de te perdre tu vois… ?

_ Buffy lui sourit en guise de réponse. Emue que sa consœur soi-disant rebelle et froide lui dévoile un brin de sentiments envers elle, elle vint lui déposer de nouveau un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

**Buffy** : Je te promets de faire attention… Amour.

**Faith (Frissonnant à l'écoute de ce surnom)** : Y 'a intérêt !

_ La Tueuse blonde sourit une fois de plus et quitta la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur sa petite amie… qui se roula sur le côté où Buffy avait dormi pour renifler l'oreiller. « A peine elle est partie que je suis déjà accro » pensa t-elle en souriant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Los Angeles – Devant l'entrée._

_ Buffy était avec les deux sœurs Fox et attendait sa meilleure amie qui apparut devant elle et lui sauta au coup :

**Willow** : Buffy ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup de revenir… si tu savais comme je suis désolée… ! Tu avais prévue des petites vacances et je t'oblige à rentrer…. Vraiment je suis désolée !

_ La Tueuse blonde sourit de la voir ainsi… un peu près comme à l'époque du lycée. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux mutantes pour leur chuchoter un « Vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours comme ça ! » puis se desserra de l'étreinte de son amie.

**Buffy** : C'est rien Will, ne t'inquiète pas. **(Elle lui présenta ensuite les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient)** Je te présente Angie et Sélène Fox, les filles mutantes dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone à l'instant… les filles, voici Willow, la meilleure sorcière qui existe au monde !

**Willow (Serrant la main aux filles et rougissant)** : Meilleure sorcière, Buffy tu me flatte… **(Elle reprit un ton sérieux)** Bref… On va devoir se donner la main pour partir. Accrochez vous.

_Cleveland – Maison des Summers_

_ Les 4 jeunes femmes venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine de la maison lorsque Les sœurs Fox se tenaient la tête.

**Sélène** : Ouah…

**Willow (Souriant, fière)** : Je sais !** (Puis elle devint plus sérieuse)** c'est donc votre père qui s'en ait prit à ma petite amie … !

**Angie (Confuse)** : On est vraiment désolé… on ne pensait pas que…

**Willow** : Ca va, je sais que vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien… seulement… il faut vraiment que nous l'arrêtons…

**Angie** : On est d'accord ! Il est temps d'en finir !

**Sélène** : Euh… comment ça d'en finir ? Malgré ce qu'il est, c'est quand même notre père ! Et je veux pas lui faire de mal !

**Angie** : Il va falloir malgré tout agir avant qu'il ne blesse d'autres personnes !

**Sélène (Exaspérée) **: Ok alors je suppose que tu as un plan ? Dis moi, toi qui est la tête pensante de nous deux … que comptes-tu faire ? Hum ? Le tuer ?

**Angie (Calme)** : Sélène… je n'ai pas dis ça mais…

**Sélène (Partant)** : C'est bon… je me barre !

**Angie** : Où vas-tu ?

**Sélène (Enervée)** : FUMER ! J'en ai besoin !

_ Elle claqua la porte qui séparait la terrasse de la cuisine et se posa sur le banc pour fumer.

**Angie (A Buffy et Willow)** : Je suis désolée pour son attitude… elle a été la plus proche de notre père… et elle a tendance à réagir parfois comme lui… un peu sur la défensive, et très…

**Buffy (Finissant sa phrase)** : … impulsive ! Je connais ça ! Je vais aller lui parler… **(Elle regarda sa meilleure amie)** Où est Dawn ?

**Willow** : Dans ma chambre avec Kennedy… elle est encore pas mal amochée…

**Angie (Intervenant)** : Puis-je la voir ? Enfin… si ça ne vous dérange pas… je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ses blessures…

**Willow (Fronçant les sourcils) **: Euh oui, sans problème… venez ! **(Elle commença à monter les escaliers suivit par Angie tout en s'adressant à Buffy)** Sois pas trop dure avec elle, Buffy… et raisonne la vite car le temps presse !

_ Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la blonde de répliquer et entra dans sa chambre, laissant une Buffy plus ou moins vexée et incomprise.

**Buffy (Ironique)** : Où est passé le temps où c'est la Tueuse qui prend les décisions ? **(Elle soupira)** Et puis je ne suis pas si dure que ça, quand même !

_ Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la cuisine et rejoint Sélène sur le banc de la terrasse. Cette dernière l'ayant remarquée ne prononça, malgré tout, pas un mot et tira sur sa cigarette, le regard dans le vide. Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Buffy ose dire quelque chose.

**Buffy (L'air de rien)** : Tu sais… mon père est partit quand j'avais 15 ans et j'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère qui nous a quitté il y a quelques années… et… même après ce drame, il n'a pas daigné faire quelque chose… **(Elle remarqua que Sélène levait les sourcils, d'un air indifférent)** bref… tout ça pour dire que… je comprends ce que tu ressens…

**Sélène (Exaspérée)** : Non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu essayes d'être gentille avec moi pour avoir bonne conscience car toutes les deux avons la même personne en tête !

_ Elle regarda enfin la Tueuse Blonde dans les yeux qui, quand à elle se mit à élever la voix.

**Buffy** : Cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec Faith, ok ? Là on parle d'innocents ! De ce que ton père leur a fait ! **(Elle se calma)** J'imagine à quel point ton père te manque… que son absence te fais souffrir… mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter !** (Elle se leva)** Et je suis la Tueuse ! Mon devoir est de protéger les innocents contre le mal ! Et pour l'instant, ton père n'a rien fait de bien ! Laisse ton ressentiment envers moi de côté et ouvre les yeux, Sélène !

**Sélène (Marquant une pause)** : Ecoute Buffy… tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ok ? Que ce soit pour Faith ou pour mon père ! Tu ne connais rien de ma vie…

**Buffy** : Et toi, tu connais la mienne ? Certes, j'imagine qu'être un mutant ne doit pas être facile à vivre mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que MOI j'ai vécu ? Du nombre de proches que j'ai perdu tout au long de ma vie ? **(Elle eut les larmes aux yeux)** Du nombre de sacrifice que j'ai du faire… MON sacrifice… pour vous tous ! Tu faisais quoi il y a 3 ans pendant que je combattais une déesse qui menaçait de détruire le monde ?

_ Sélène fut quelque peu étonnée des dires de la jeune femme et commença à être confuse.

**Sélène** : Je…

**Buffy** **(La ****coupant****)** : Ne réponds pas, va ! Je vais te simplifier la vie et te laisser le choix… soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi… mais décides-toi vite ! La vie des innocents ne tiens qu'à un fil !

_ Furieuse, elle entra dans la maison pour rejoindre Willow, laissant Sélène confuse et complètement perdue. Cette dernière se ralluma une deuxième cigarette tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire la Tueuse.

_Dans la maison des Summers, à l'étage : _

_ Dawn et Kennedy étaient assise sur le lit de cette dernière et elles riaient devant l'ordinateur de la jeune Summers lorsque Willow entra suivit d'une femme qu'aucune des deux brunes ne connaissait.

**Willow** : Hey… les filles, je vous présente Angie… **(Elle regarda Kennedy)** c'est la fille aînée du loup qui nous a attaqué hier mais ne t'inquiète pas… elle est de notre côté.

**Angie (Tentant un sourire)** : Bonjour !

**Kennedy (Perplexe)** : Hum… il y a pourtant rien qui nous prouve qu'elle n'est pas contre nous…

**Willow (montrant le dos d'Angie qui retira sa veste en cuir)** : Ca te va comme preuve ?

_ Kennedy ainsi que Dawn restèrent bouche bée lorsqu'elles découvrent le dos ailé de la jeune femme.

**Dawn (ébahie)** : Cooool ! **(Elle alla vers elle et lui sert sa main)** Salut, moi c'est Dawn ! La sœur de Buffy !

**Angie (Lui souriant)** : Enchantée Dawn. **(Elle s'assit près de Kennedy)** Pas très jolies, ces blessures… **(Elle tendis ses deux mains au dessus d'elle)** Je peux ?

_La jeune Tueuse regarda Willow d'un air incompris, qui lui fit signe de lui faire confiance. La brunette hocha alors la tête en guise de réponse et laissa Angie s'occuper d'elle… sous le regard attentif et impressionné de tous, lorsque Buffy fit irruption dans la pièce.

**Buffy** : Ces jeunes, je vous jure ! … **(Elle s'interrompt lorsqu'elle vit Angie en train de guérir Kennedy avec de simples gestes de ses mains.)** Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ L'archange retira ses mains et se releva du lit.

**Kennedy (Perturbée)** : Je… je n'ai plus rien ! C'est… c'est impossible… **(Elle se toucha le visage et regarda ses membres complètements guéris.)** Ouah… **(Elle regarda ensuite Angie d'un air coupable)** Je t'ai mal jugée, je suis désolée.

**Angie (Lui souriant)** : Ce n'est rien…

**Buffy** : Bien, maintenant que Kennedy est sur pied nous allons pouvoir établir un plan. Kenn, toi et moi on part et Angie nous conduira chez son père. **(Elle s'adressa à l'ange) **Tu te souviens de l'adresse ?

**Angie** : Oui, sans problème.

**Willow** : Et qu'en est-il de Sélène ?

**Buffy (Froide)** : J'ai finis par la laisser se morfondre.

**Angie** : Je suis vraiment désolé de son attitude…

**Buffy** : C'est rien de toute façon on n'a pas le temps d'attendre après elle. **(Son portable se mit à sonner, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Willow qui se doutait de la provenance… la blonde sortit son portable de sa poche tout en continuant de parler de la mission)** Will, je te laisse aux recherches avec Dawn pendant qu'on ira à la recherche du loup et… garde un œil sur Sélène, d'accord ?

**Willow** : Compte sur moi !

**Buffy (Sortant de la chambre, son portable toujours en main)** : Bien, je vous laisse, je… je dois faire une petite chose et je reviens… On part dans une heure !

**Kennedy (La regardant partir)** : C'est bizarre… **(puis elle s'adressa à sa compagne)** j'ai loupé un épisode ?

**Willow** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à L.A. mais elle à l'air plus épanouie que quand je l'ai laissée là bas.

**Angie** : Moi je pense savoir pourquoi…

_Dans la chambre de Buffy :_

**## ****Message reçu le 23/06/04 à 8 : 00 a.m. de : ****« Faith »**

_Coucou ma B. Je n'ai pas de news, j'espère que t'es bien arrivée à Clev'hell. Bonjour à Red. Kiss_

_ La Tueuse blonde venait de lire le message que Faith lui avait envoyé, ce qui la fait sourire, pensant que malgré que le tempérament de la brune n'a pas changé, elle devenait tout de même tendre envers elle… à sa façon. Elle sourit une fois de plus et pianota sur son téléphone tout en le lisant à voix haute.

**Buffy** : Coucou mon ange, je suis bien arrivée, nous partons à la recherche du loup dans une heure. Angie a guéri Kennedy avec ses dons et Sélène… **(Elle s'arrêta d'écrire puis réfléchit)** non je ne vais pas parler de Sélène elle va croire que je suis jalouse… **(Elle effaça alors les deux derniers mots et continua à écrire)** je pense fort à toi. Bonne journée. Bisous

_ Elle envoya le message et se dirigea vers son armoire afin de se changer et de se préparer pour sa mission de tout à l'heure. C'est à peine une minute plus tard qu'elle reçu une réponse de Faith.

**## ****Message reçu le 23/06/04 à 8 : 05 a.m. de : ****« Faith »**

_Ok alors fais gaffe à toi et fous une raclée à ce loup de ma part, please. Moi, je suis à mon cours avec les gonz's et Meg et Virginy sont incontrô_

_Kiss_

_ Buffy sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lui répondre aussitôt.

_Los-Angeles, Wolfram&Hart : _

_ Dans la salle d'entraînement, Faith venait de recevoir le dernier message de Buffy et se mit à rire, ce qui n'échappa pas aux regards complices de Mégane et Virginy.

**Mégane** : T'as vu la patronne, mon cœur ?

**Virginy** : Et comment ! Je n'ai jamais vu notre boss sourire de cette façon, et toi ?

**Mégane** : Non plus… à mon avis ce qui la fait sourire et blond aux yeux vert.

**Virginy (Riant)** : C'est certain !

**Faith (Levant la tête)** : Vi' ! Tu rigoleras moins le jour où te trouveras face à un démon alors concentre toi !

**Virginy** **(Confuse mais continuant de sourire)** : Reçu boss.

_ Et Faith reporta donc son attention sur le message de la… non de SA blonde et le relit pour la 2ème fois.

**## ****Message reçu le 23/06/04 à 8 : 12 a.m. de : ****« B »**

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu me connais ! Le danger est mon deuxième nom. Saches que tu me manques déjà beaucoup et que j'ai beaucoup aimée cette nuit passée avec toi. J'en rêvais depuis des années. Bon courage avec les filles. Et n'abuse pas trop de ton pouvoir ^^… je te répète que je te connais, mon cœur._

_ Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, amusée et secoua la tête en répondant :

**## ****Réponse à : ****« B »**

_Lol en effet tu me connais bien… mieux que personne B._

_Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette nuit et pour te dire vrai je savais que t'avais un corps sexy mais pas à ce point ! t'me manques aussi, tkt._

_ Elle envoya le message et garda le téléphone en main, tout en gardant un œil sur ses jeunes Tueuses recrues.

**Faith** : Carmen ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'appelle ça un coup de poing ? Je suis sûre que Sarah n'a rien sentie !

**Carmen (Timide)** : Mais Boss… Sarah est mon amie, je ne veux pas lui faire mal !

**Faith** : Et tu vas me faire croire que le jour où tu te bas contre un vampire tu vas frapper plus fort ? **(Elle s'approcha d'elle)** Est-ce que durant le combat contre B hier j'ai retenue mes coups ? Non ! Et pourtant B et moi on est… amies depuis des années !

_ Elle allait continuer de parler lorsque son portable bipa.

**Virginy (Bas à Mégane)** : Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

_ Elles rièrent toutes deux lorsque :

**Faith (Souriant)** : Meg, Vi, vous n'oublierez pas que j'ai une très bonne ouïe ! Combattez au lieu de parler ! **(Les deux jeunes Tueuses s'arrêtèrent de rire et reprennent le combat sérieusement lorsque Faith reporta son attention sur Carmen et Sarah) **Ecoutez les miss… si ça peut vous aider, faites un jeu de rôles comme B et moi hier ! Une de vous deux fait le vampire et l'autre la Tueuse et vous inversez ! Et jouez bien le jeu surtout ! Ca roule ?

**Carmen** : Oui Boss.

**Faith** : Bien !

_ Elle repris sa place initiale, un peu à l'écart de ses élèves et lu le message de Buffy.

**## ****Message reçu le 23/06/04 à 8 : 20 a.m. de : ****« B »**

_Je croyais que c'était toi et toi seule la Tueuse sexy, mon cœur ? Tu t'en ventes plus maintenant ? ^^_

_Toi tu as un corps à faire damner les saints !_

_Il y a une chose que j'aurais aimé te dire depuis ma venue à L.A mais j'ai eu très peur…_

_ La brune fronça aussitôt les sourcils en lisant la dernière phrase et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son portable sonna de nouveau mais cette fois, la blonde l'appelait. Elle resta d'avantage perplexe et répondit malgré tout.

**Faith (Décrochant)**: Ouais ?

**# **_Je t'aime_

**Faith** : … !

_ La jeune femme resta sans voix. Venait-elle bien d'entendre ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

**Faith (Reprenant ses esprits) **: Euh B… si c'est une blague c'est pas…

**# **_Je n'ai pas envie de rire Faith ! Et je n'ai plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi ! Je veux te dire ces mots droits dans les yeux._

**Faith (Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse) **: Je…

**# **_… non, ne répond pas mon cœur… je voulais juste que tu saches cela avant que je parte pour ma mission, même si je sais que je m'en sortirais comme toujours (Elle marqua une pause) Et même si je sais que là tu dois encore penser que je parle trop, bref… saches juste que je suis sincère._

**Faith**** (Perdue)** : Euh … dac' !

_**# **__Je te laisse Amour, je vais pas tarder à partir. Mais je te promets que dès que j'en ai finis avec cette mission je reviens te voir, d'accord ?_

**Faith (De plus en plus perturbée) : **Ok…

_**# **__Bisous mon cœur. Je t'aime…_

_ Et elle raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à Faith de dire un mot de plus. Cette dernière remit doucement son portable dans sa poche et resta une fois de plus bouche bée, ne sachant quoi penser de cette conversation avec une Buffy aussi sincère. « Elle m'a appelé « Amour »… mais c'est pas Spike qui l'appelait ainsi ? God, faut que j'arrête de psychoter moi ! B m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… moi ? Et je n'ai rien su répondre ! Même pas capable de lui dire ce que je ressentais ! T'es lâche, ma pauvre Faith ! » Elle n'avait toujours pas bougée depuis qu'elle avait raccroché, ni même gueulée après une de ses Tueuses… ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'une.

**Virginy (Souriant)** : Ca va pas, Boss ?

**Faith (Réagissant)** : Quoi ? Euh… si ! **(Elle s'approcha du groupe de Tueuses qui combattais et resta de marbre) **Et d'abord qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ! Au lieu de t'occuper de mes fesses, tu ferais mieux de protéger les tiennes !

_ Virginy ne compris pas l'allusion jusqu'à ce que Mégane, qui avait profité de l'inattention de celle-ci, lui faucha les jambes pour ensuite s'accroupir près de sa petite amie qui était à terre.

**Mégane (Malicieusement)** : J'ai gagné !

**Faith (Riant)** : Voilà exactement où je voulais en venir depuis le début… les girls, encore un exemple type d'un manque de concentration !

_ Les autres Tueuses continuèrent de se moquer de la jeune blonde lorsque Mégane l'aida ensuite à se relever.

**Faith** : Ok c'est bon on s'est assez marré pour ce matin. Vous pouvez partir, on se revoit à 15h00 tapante !

**Julia** : Mais Boss… il n'est que 8h30 et…

**Faith (Exaspérée)** : Je vous laisse du temps libre et vous trouvez le moyen de discuter ? Dépêchez vous avant que j'change d'avis !

_ Les jeunes Tueuses ne rajoutent rien de plus et quittèrent précipitamment la salle de cours, laissant Faith seule avec ses propres réflexions. Elle se mit à soupirer fortement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fumer une clope ensuite. Etant préoccupée, elle n'entendit pas Angel entrer dans la pièce.

**Angel (Refermant la porte derrière lui)** : Faith ?

**Faith (Sans se retourner)** : Hum … ?

_ Il s'avança à ses côtés.

**Angel** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Faith** : 5/5, pourquoi ?

**Angel** : Disons que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de laisser du temps libre aux filles.

**Faith** : Les gens changent.

**Angel (Souriant légèrement)** : Peut être mais je te connais… **(Il hésita)** Ca concerne Buffy c'est ça ? **(Faith ne répondit pas, continuant de fumer, l'air de rien) **Tu sais… Au fond de moi j'aimerai toujours Buffy mais je ne suis pas stupide Faith… je sais qu'elle t'aime et ce, depuis votre première confrontation… et je sais également que tu l'aime aussi même si tu le nie depuis des années…

**Faith (Le coupant)** : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Soulboy ? C'est pas ton style de parler autant !

**Angel (Souriant)** : A croire qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui changent…

**Faith** : Bien répondu ! **(Elle jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et porta enfin son attention sur Angel)** écoute… je sais où tu veux en venir, pas la peine de me faire le regard du vampire désolé…

**Angel **: Quel regard désolé ?

**Faith (Faisant abstraction, continuant) **: Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il se passe entre B et moi ne te concerne pas !

**Angel **: Je sais… je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux pour vous.

**Faith (Sans comprendre) **: Hein ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

**Angel **: Je sais que vous êtes ensemble depuis cette nuit…

**Faith **: Attend… tu nous as épié cette nuit ? Tu plaisante j'espère !

**Angel (La rassurant) **: Rassures-toi Faith, j'en ai pas eu besoin.

**Faith (Comprenant) **: Ah ouais c'est vrai… ce truc de vampire ! **(Elle se mit à sourire) **Je suis encore imprégnée de son odeur corporel alors.

**Angel **: Je t'en prie, épargne moi les détails Faith.

_ Mais la brune continua de sourire narquoisement

**Angel** : Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

**Faith** : Comment ça ?

**Angel **: Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?

**Faith (Soupirant) **: Ecoute Soulboy, je te l'ai dit… ce qu'il se passe entre B et moi, ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! **(Elle commença à partir)** Alors fiches moi la paix !

**Angel (la retenant) **: Tu sais, Buffy a besoin de savoir ce qu'on ressent pour elle.

**Faith (Exaspérée) **: Je sais ! Et je pense la connaître mieux que toi sur ce coup là !

**Angel **: …

**Faith (Se calmant) **: Ecoute Angel… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ok ? **(Elle quitta la pièce) **Je gère !

_Cleveland, en direction de chez Patrick Fox_

_ Buffy longeait les rues de Cleveland accompagnée de près par Kennedy et Angie qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la résidence Summers… lorsque :

**Angie (Angoissant)** : C'est là.

_ Les deux Tueuses s'arrêtent alors et fixent attentivement la maison qui était face à elles.

**Kennedy** : Et ben ! Ils sont bien payés les scientifiques !

**Buffy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Je ne pense pas que son ancien métier soit la seule raison. **(Elle remarqua l'angoisse d'Angie)** Ca va aller ?

**Angie** : Oui… oui ça fait juste un peu… bizarre de revenir ici après tant d'années…

**Buffy (Compatissant)** : Je comprends. Si tu préfère nous attendre à l'entrée tu peux…

**Angie** : … non. **(Elle souffla)** ça va aller.

**Buffy** : Ok. **(Elle s'avança vers l'entrée de la maison et commença à sonner, puis à frapper à la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kennedy en haussant les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse et donc, elle ouvrit la porte d'elle-même en tournant violemment la poignée, la brisant au passage.)** Y'a quelqu'un ? **(Elle attendit quelques minutes. Pas de réponse) **Bon… je monte à l'étage, vous : fouillez le rez de chaussée.

**Kennedy** : No problem !

_ Buffy se dirige alors au premier étage lorsque Kennedy et Angie entrent dans le salon, constatant que la télévision était encore allumée sur une chaîne de documentaires. Lorsque l'Archange se dirigea vers le sous sol, Buffy, quant à elle, entra dans la chambre à coucher et remarque les débris du lit éparpillés sur toute la pièce. Elle resta d'avantage perplexe et alla dans une autre pièce. Kennedy et Angie s'étaient maintenant rejointes dans la cuisine qui était certainement l'endroit le plus entretenu de la maison. Kennedy ouvrit le frigo et constata qu'il était vide.

**Kennedy** : Rien du tout ! A croire qu'il ne vit plus ici.

**Angie** : J'en suis pas si sûre… **(Fronçant les sourcils)** je sens sa présence… Il a tellement de rage en lui… je ne le reconnais plus.

**Kennedy** : Comment tu arrive à ressentir tout ça ?

**Angie** : Ca fait partie de mes capacités d'Ange…

**Kennedy (Comprenant)** : Je vois.

**Buffy (Revenant de l'étage)** : Rien en haut !

**Kennedy** : Il y a quedal ici non plus… allons nous en…

_ Elle voulu partir lorsqu'un loup sauta sur elle en lui aboyant dessus. Buffy se précipita sur lui, laissant Kennedy se lever et protéger Angie. La Tueuse blonde avait réussit à envoyer valser le loup contre le mur et s'était remise en position de combat lorsque celui-ci se releva et grogna. Il allait attaquer lorsqu'Angie s'interposa.

**Angie** : STOP ! **(Le loup s'arrêta et la regarda en pivotant la tête sur le côté)** Papa… arrête…

_ Le loup s'assit alors et se changea en homme grand, brun avec quelques cheveux blanc. Il avait un œil brun et l'autre bleu très clair.

**Patrick (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Angie ? C'est toi ?

**Angie (S'approchant doucement)** : Papa s'il te plait… tu dois arrêter de faire tout ce mal…

**Patrick** : Tu te permets de quitter la maison avec ta sœur et maintenant tu reviens pour me faire une remontrance ? Est-ce que tu imagines le nombre de nuits où j'ai été incapable de fermer l'œil ?

**Angie (Baissant la tête)** : Ecoute… tu devenais incontrôlable et…

**Buffy (Intervenant)** : Et vous… est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous avez fait à vos filles ?

**Patrick** : De quels droits vous vous permettez de vous mêler de mes affaires ?

**Buffy (Continuant)** : Vous faites des expériences sur elles et après vous espérez qu'elles vous pardonnent ? Qu'essayez vous de prouver, à la fin ?

**Patrick (Furieux)** : Tout le monde me prenait pour un fou ! Je devais leurs prouver le contraire… ils méritaient ce qui leurs est arrivé…

**Angie** : Non papa ! Personne ne mérite de mourir !

_ Contrarié, il reprit sa forme animale et commença à s'attaquer à sa fille. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se défendre lorsqu'un autre animal sauta sur le loup. Il fallut peu de temps aux Tueuses ainsi qu'à l'Archange de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une panthère, et donc de Sélène. Les deux bêtes se battait sans fin lorsque la panthère avait finit par prendre le dessus et tenait la gorge du loup entre ses pattes.

**Angie (Criant)** : Non Sélène ! Arrête !

_ Le loup repris une nouvelle fois sa forme humaine mais la panthère ne lâchait pas sa prise.

**Patrick (Suffoquant)** : Sélène ?

_ La panthère grogna d'avantage et pris l'homme entre ses crocs pour le trainer un peu plus loin. Ce dernier réussi tout de même à se relever et s'éloigner, se tenant le cou et eut un sourire nerveux.

**Patrick** : Pas mal pour une jeune fille… les chiens ne font pas de chats. **(Il la provoqua)** Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tuer ton père ? Vas-y !

_ La jeune panthère n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta une nouvelle fois sur Patrick, se trouvant au dessus lui et lui grognant dessus.

**Patrick (Tentant de se débattre)** : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Me grogner à la gueule ? Voyons ma chérie, ce ne sont pas des manières correcte !

**Sélène (Reprennent sa forme initiale)** : Arrête de me donner des ordres !

_ Elle le maintenait toujours au sol fermement, mais pas assez visiblement car l'homme la balança au travers de la pièce. Angie se précipita vers elle, l'aidant à se relever.

**Patrick** : Vous êtes pathétique toutes les deux ! Regardez-vous… tellement faible !

_ Buffy s'apprêtait à se battre contre lui mais Sélène la retint.

**Sélène** : Non Buffy… c'est notre combat… **(Elle porta son regard sur son père)** Regarde ce que tu as fais de toi ! De nous ! … de maman !

**Patrick (Riant)** : Oh non pas toi ! Ne me reproche pas la mort de ta mère !

**Sélène (Les larmes aux yeux)** : Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle pense en voyant ce qu'on est devenus… par ta faute ?

**Patrick (Serrant les dents)** : Arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle était encore vivante !

**Angie (S'approchant près de lui)** : Et toi arrête d'agir comme un vieux débris !

_ Furieux, l'homme ne se contrôle pas et gifle sa fille aînée.

**Patrick** : Comment oses tu parler de la sorte à ton père ?

_ Sélène se précipita dangereusement vers lui, le pris par le col de sa chemise et le balança contre le mur.

Furieux au plus haut point, l'homme reprit rapidement sa forme de loup et s'enfuit par la fenêtre sans rien ajouter de plus. Sélène prit également sa forme animale et le suivit en courant, laissant Angie seule avec les deux Tueuses.

**Kennedy (Allant près de la fenêtre)** : Il faut les rattraper tous les deux avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent…

**Angie (Baissant la tête)** : Non il ne faut pas… **(Elle la rejoignit près de la fenêtre et déploya ses ailes, prête à partir)** Je vais y aller seule. **(Elle les regarda à peine)** Je suis désolé de vous avoir mêlée à cette histoire, vraiment… mais je dois régler ça avec ma famille… du moins ce qu'il en reste…

**Buffy (Intervenant)** : Laisse nous t'aider… Nous pouvons le faire…

**Angie** : Malheureusement je pense que personne ne peux nous aider. **(Elle sauta à la fenêtre, et continua de s'adresser à Buffy)** Allez rejoindre votre familles… elles ont besoin de vous plus que moi.

_ Et elle s'envola sans dire un mot de plus.

**Kennedy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je me sens si…

**Buffy (Comprenant)** : Impuissante ? **(Elle sourit)** Je connais ça… mais tu sais Kenn, une Tueuse ne peut pas toujours tout résoudre et Angie a raison… cette histoire de mutant… c'est scientifique et non surnaturel. Eux trois seuls peuvent régler cette affaire.

**Kennedy** : Hum… tu crois qu'elles vont réussir à l'empêcher de faire d'autres conneries ?

**Buffy** : J'en sais rien… mais mon instinct me dis qu'on les reverra.

**Kennedy (Tentant d'être ironique)** : Ouais ben je me passerai bien de la visite du loup !

**Buffy (Souriant)** : Moi aussi. **(Elle marqua une pause)** Aller, rentrons.

_ Kennedy la suivit et elles sortent de la demeure lorsque la brunette posa une question.

**Kennedy** : Et sinon…** (L'air de rien)** : C'était comment à L.A., avec Faith ?

**Buffy (Rougissant)** : Euh… comment ça ?

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Ben l'entraînement des jeunes Tueuses ?

**Buffy** : Ah euh… bien… ouais… **(Elle baissa la tête, continuant de marcher)** très bien.

**Kennedy (Continuant de sourire)** : Hum hum… j'en doute pas une seconde.

_ Mais Buffy ne répondit rien de plus et se mit à sourire en pensant d'un coup à la Tueuse brune qui lui manquait énormément.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_LOS ANGELES – A l'Hypérion._

_ La nuit était à peine tombée lorsque Faith était tranquillement chez elle, à regarder la télévision. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle regarda son portable et ne vit toujours pas de message de sa blonde qui pourrait la rassurer. « Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser partir sans moi… surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé… » pensa t-elle en continuant de regarder son téléphone. « Encore moins après ce qu'elle m'a dit… que pouvais-je répondre ? Je n'ai jamais dis ces mots à qui que ce soit et on me les a jamais dit non plus… » Remarquant l'heure sur son téléphone et l'absence continuelle d'un moindre message, elle se leva précipitamment et quitta son appartement pour se rendre à celui de Wesley. Hésitante malgré tout, elle frappa chez lui et c'est à peine quelques minutes plus tard que l'homme vint lui ouvrir, surprit par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

**Wesley** : Faith ?

**Faith** : Salut Wes… j'te dérange ?

**Wesley** : Euh… non pas du tout… **(Il l'invita à entrer)** Entre, je t'en prie.

_ La Tueuse entra au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches arrière de son cuir lorsque Wesley ferme la porte et la regarda d'un air incompris.

**Wesley** : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Un problème avec une des filles ?

**Faith** : Non, rien à voir avec le taf… enfin si mais… **(Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva vers lui)** tu t'y connais un peu en magie n'est ce pas ?

**Wesley (Souriant)** : Je me débrouille en effet…

**Faith** : Perso moi c'est pas mon truc mais j'aurai besoin d'un petit tour en fait…

_ L'homme voyait bien que quelques chose perturbait la jeune femme et il était loin d'être bête… il savait que ça avait un rapport avec la venue de Buffy d'il y a quelques jours.

**Wesley** : En effet tu me surprends… que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**Faith** : Une téléportation…

**Wesley (Souriant d'avantages)** : Rien que ça… Ok mais est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de bien vouloir m'expliquer ?

**Faith** : Expliquer quoi ?

**Wesley** : Ce besoin urgent de te téléporter.

**Faith (Fronçant les sourcils)** : J'ai pas dis que c'était pour moi…

**Wesley (Soupirant)** : Faith ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plait. Si tu veux mon avis je pense savoir la raison de ce sort… **(La brune le regarda dans les yeux, le poussant à continuer)** Angel m'a tout raconté…

**Faith (Soufflant)** : Ces vampires ! On peut pas leur faire confiance !

**Wesley** : Ne lui en veux pas, je pense qu'il s'inquiète plus pour toi qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Revenons-en à notre sujet du départ… si je comprends bien… tu souhaiterais que je t'aide à te téléporter jusqu'à Cleveland ?

_ La brune hésita avant de répondre.

**Faith** : Ouais.

**Wesley (Souriant)** : Hum… **(Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce)** Suis moi.

__ Pendant ce temps, à Cleveland, chez les Summers : _

_ Buffy et Kennedy venait à peine de rentrer dans la demeure lorsque Willow et Dawn arrivent paniquées.

**Willow (Confuse)** : Vraiment Buffy on est désolé…

**Dawn** : Oui vraiment vraiment désolé !

**Buffy (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Mais de quoi vous… ?

**Dawn** : Sélène s'est enfuie de la maison.

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Ah ça ! Oui on est au courant…

**Willow (Sans comprendre)** : Mais… où est… ?

**« Hey… »**

_ Les quatre filles se retournèrent vers la voix qui s'adressait à elles et se mette à sourire de soulagement.

**Buffy** : La voilà.

_ En effet, Angie venait de se poster devant la fenêtre du salon, accompagnée par sa sœur.

**Angie (Confuse)** : Je voulais m'excuser d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure… mais je devais agir… en tant que sœur aînée…

**Buffy (Regardant Dawn en souriant)** : Je sais ce que c'est…

**Kennedy (Directe)** : Et pour votre père ?

**Sélène** : Je ne l'ai pas tué si c'est ce que vous pensez…

**Angie (La coupant)** : Nous l'avons ramené chez lui… Lorsque j'ai fouillé la maison avec Kennedy, j'ai remarqué une cage au sous-sol… il devait l'avoir construite au cas où… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons réussi à l'y enfermé et croyez moi, il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit, je vous le promets.

**Buffy** : Et pour vous deux ?

**Angie (Regardant Sélène)** : Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de repartir de zéro.

**Sélène (Continuant)** : On va vivre avec notre père, comme avant.

**Buffy** : Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

**Angie (La rassurant)** : Ne t'en fais pas Buffy… Je pense qu'à nous deux, on arrivera à le contrôler. Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est que l'on retourne chez nous et qu'on reconstruise notre famille… la famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

**Buffy (Serrant sa sœur contre elle)** : je sais.

_ Dawn lui sourit reconnaissante.

**Angie** : Il est temps qu'on rentre maintenant… merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait…

**Buffy (Ironiquement)** : C'est ma mission…

**Sélène** : A ce propos… je tiens à m'excuser pour ma réaction excessive de tout à l'heure… j'ai… j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi.

**Angie** : Il en est de même pour moi… mais Buffy… penses un peu à toi avant de penser à ta mission d'accord ? Tu n'es plus seule à présent, à ce que j'ai compris…

_ Faith choisit se moment exacte pour apparaître en plein milieu du salon devant le regard ébahi de toutes.

**Faith (Perdue, à elle même)** : Wow… j'me tape l'affiche là… merci Wes !

**Buffy (Tremblante)** : Faith ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Willow, Kennedy et Dawn se regarde en souriant et admirent la scène.

**Faith (Tentant de trouver les mots justes)** : Je… En fait je m'en voulais un peu de pas être partie avec vous pour cette putain d'histoire de mutant et…

**Angie (Intervenant)** : Merci !

**Faith** : Désolé, pas contre vous…

_ Buffy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant l'attitude de la brune et constatant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix.

**Dawn (Souriant)** : Les filles étaient en train de nous dire au revoir, t'arrive après la guerre !

**Faith (Ironique)** : Moi aussi je suis happy d'te revoir la môme !

_ Dawn s'arrêta de sourire et la fusilla du regard lorsque la brune se tourna vers les deux mutantes.

**Faith** : Au moins j'aurai pas fait le voyage pour rien, je suppose que je dois vous ramener à L.A ?

**Willow** **(Intervenant)** : D'ailleurs depuis quand tu arrives à te téléporter toi ?

**Faith (Sortant un papier de sa poche et lui montrant)** : Depuis que Wes me file de bons tuyaux.

**Angie** : C'est gentil de ta part Faith mais nous restons à Cleveland…

**Faith** : Oh… **(Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sélène)** ma faute je suppose ?

**Sélène (Baissant la tête)** : En partie…

_ Ceci n'échappa pas aux yeux de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse… oui elle sait que Faith est avec elle mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'autre blonde a partagé une nuit dans le lit de la brune… comme elle la nuit dernière. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour éviter de penser au choses négatives lorsqu'Angie continua :

**Angie** : En fait, nous restons avec notre père…

**Faith (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Et comme j'ai suivi que le début de l'affaire, je vais me contenter de vous dire aurevoir et vous souhaiter bonne chance !

_ Les deux mutantes les salues alors une dernière fois et partent en promettant qu'elles se reverront forcément un jour, bien que Faith soit consciente qu'elle ne verra plus Sélène de si tôt. Dans le salon des Summers reste Willow, Kennedy, Buffy, Dawn et Faith… les cinq n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis le départ des deux femmes-mutantes. Willow, tout sourire, s'éfforca de briser le silence.

**Willow** : Alors… Faith ?

**Faith (La regardant)** : Red ?

**Willow** : Je suppose que tu vas rester quelques jours à Cleveland ?

**Faith (Evitant de regarder Buffy dans les yeux)** : Ben… je sais pas, ça dépend pas de moi, il y a les minis-Tueuses à s'occuper et… faut que je trouve un hôtel…

**Dawn** : Tu sais que tu peux dormir ici…

**Kennedy (Souriant)** : Oui et puis… les Tueusettes peuvent se passer de toi quelques **jours…**

**Buffy (Intervenant enfin)** : Je peux en placer une ?

_ Faith la regarda directement dans les yeux, ce qui la fit trembler intérieurement. Elle tente de faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nuit passée avec la blonde. Willow les regarda tour à tour en souriant, comprenant ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre elles, et se mit à regarder sa montre puis Kennedy et Dawn.

**Willow** : Oulala… on est en retard pour emmener Dawn au lycée…

**Dawn (Fronçant les sourcils)** : Mais je n'ai plus cours là…

_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir lorsque Kennedy lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes pour la faire comprendre.

**Dawn (Tentant de se reprendre)** : … la réunion des délégués… **(Elle se tapa le front et sourit)** que je suis bête j'avais complètement oubliée !

**Willow (Traînant rapidement Dawn à l'extérieur, suivit par Kennedy)** : Ah les ados ! Faut tout leurs rappeler ! A tout à l'heure !

_ Et elles partent toutes les trois, laissant les deux Tueuses seules dans le salon. Buffy avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la maison, fronçant les sourcils.

**Buffy** : Etrange… J'ignorais que Dawn était déléguée de classe…

_ Mais Faith passa à un autre sujet…

**Faith** : … Tu veux pas que j'reste B ?

_ Buffy porta son attention sur la brune et réalisa que le sujet précédent est de nouveau évoqué.

**Buffy** : Euh… si ! Bien sur que si…

**Faith** **(S'approchant doucement de Buffy, l'air de rien)** : Et… j'aurai le droit à un lit… ?

**Buffy (Reculant doucement, bafouillant)** : Euh… Ou… oui…

_ La brune continua de s'approcher d'elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur, lui bloquant le passage

**Faith (Approchant son visage près de celui de la blonde)** : Et… je serai seule dans ce lit ?

**Buffy (Perdue, fixant les lèvres de Faith)** : Oui… **(Puis elle réalisa sa réponse et regarda Faith dans les yeux)** NON !

_ La brune sourit largement et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour la caresser.

**Faith (Tendre)** : Hey… relax B… **(Elle approcha d'avantages son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Buffy pour un long et doux baiser puis se recula pour chuchoter)** moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Surprise et perdue à la fois, Buffy ne la quitte toujours pas du regard et finit par lui sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais Faith l'empêcha de son index.

**Faith** : Je n'ai pas finis ma B… et ouvre bien tes oreilles car ce que tu vas entendre par la suite, tu l'entendras que très peu de fois dans ta vie ma puce… **(Elle sourit doucement, lui caressant les cheveux)** je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été du genre tendre… et doux avec qui que ce soit… et ça ne changera pas… sauf avec toi… tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus douce que j'ai jamais connue de toute ma putain d'existance… et saches que… je t'aime depuis le premier jour où nos regard se sont croisés… et il y a eu Angel, Riley, Spike… et Wood…tous ces hommes dans notre vie pour enfin comprendre que nous deux sommes faites pour être ensemble… Ils nous a fallut beaucoup de temps pour se trouver finalement mais… ce qui compte c'est que maintenant nous sommes ensemble… et peu importe où notre relation va nous mener… nous sommes LES Tueuses. Cette nuit que j'ai passé avec toi… était la plus belle de toutes et j'aimerai qu'il y en ait d'autres. J'aimerai que tu me dises d'abandonner L.A. et de vivre avec toi, j'aimerai que tu me dises que nous deux c'est incassable et pour la vie… **(Elle marqua une pause et reporta son regard sur la blonde)** T'en dis quoi B ?

_ Buffy n'en revenait pas. Elle voulait dire quelques chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle se contenta ensuite de lui poser un rapide mais doux baiser pour ensuite prendre sa main et la guider jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre de la blonde que celle-ci ferma à clé, elles se posent toutes deux sur le lit lorsque Buffy lui répondit enfin en la regardant dans les yeux :

**Buffy** : Ce que j'en dis mon ange… c'est que je t'aime plus que tout au monde… et que je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte.

_ Faith sourit alors, heureuse de la réplique de la blonde.

**Faith** : Tu as raison B… **(Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et s'allongea sur le lit, l'emmenant sur elle et murmura dans le baiser)** On a attendu trop longtemps, on se lâche plus !

_ Buffy sourit dans le baiser. Elle commenca à enlever le haut de Faith puis le sien et se remit en position dominante pour profiter pleinement de sa Tueuse rebelle, bien qu'elles sachent toutes deux qu'elles ont toute la vie pour profiter de l'une et de l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
